Rehabilitation
by liljemsey
Summary: When the Council said they could rehabilitate her this isn't exactly what she had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This happens in Season 4. The events of This Year's Girl and Who Are You are pretty much the same. In this story the Council apprehended Faith after she went to Angel in Sanctuary and she went with them willingly to start her rehabilitation. Buffy didn't go to Los Angeles however to see if Angel was ok. And Dawn will never exist.

Disclaimer: The characters of BTVS and Angel belong to Joss Whedon.

"_This so cannot be happening."_

"_I'm afraid it is true Buffy. The Council has pinpointed the source of her problems and have decided that this is the best way to rehabilitate her."_

"_But this is insane Giles, we are talking about erasing somebody's life here."_

"_Not erasing Buffy, the Council sees it more as rewriting."_

"_Screw the Council, we don't even work for them anymore why should we have any part in this?"_

"_You know as well as I do Buffy that a normal family wouldn't know how to handle a girl with abilities such as hers, which is why they had to send her to you."_

"_Giles, considering our history I would have thought we should be the last people she should be sent to."_

""_Who better to teach her how to control her powers then the only other living person who has them?"_

"_This is a huge responsibility to put on my shoulders and what about my mother, surely she should have some say in this I mean it would be her house and all."_

"She is fully aware and was quick in agreeing that she should live with you."

"_She was?"_

"_Yes she was."_

"_What about the others do they know what's going on?"_

"_I thought it would be wise for them to hear it from you first."_

"_Well I haven't actually agreed yet."_

"_Buffy she is already on her way; I know you know this is the right thing to do."_

"_Do I? Because it seems to me that I really don't have much of a say in the matter."_

"_If you really do feel that way then she can live with me but you will have to accept the fact that she will be a part of your life."_

"_What about her life? Did anyone even think to ask her what she wanted? I'm sure this is not what she thought she signed up for when she hoped on the redemption train."_

"_To be honest she wasn't at first, but Angel was there and he helped her decide."_

"_Angel was there."_

"_Yes."_

"And he helped her."

"_Yes."_

"…"

"_He believes this is the right thing to do."_

"…"

"_Buffy?"_

"_Ok."_

"_You're agreeing to this?"_

"_Yes."_

That was the phone call that changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If this gets confusing I'm sorry. Also there is a little reference to abuse of a minor in here so this is a little warning, it's not too graphic or anything just sort of refers to it.

"Mom are you sure you want to do this?" Buffy asked her mother for the hundredth time that day.

"I'm sure," Joyce replied placing her hand on her daughter's knee as the two sat together on the couch waiting.

"But are you really sure have you really thought about what this is going to mean?" Buffy asked her.

"Buffy I thought we talked about this and you were ok with it. I know what she put you through and I know how hard this is going to be for you, but that poor girl was drowning and she needs us to save her because she's got no one else," Joyce replied.

Buffy sighed, "I know."

"I know you do, you always do the right thing and that's why I'm so proud of you." Joyce said.

Buffy's thoughts were a mess. She was apprehensive that is for sure and she was angry, but she felt this overwhelming desire to make things right.

The two Summers women sat in their living room in silence until a knocking at the door broke the two from their thoughts.

"You ready?" Joyce asked Buffy standing up and turning towards where her daughter hadn't moved from the couch.

Sighing Buffy nodded and took the hand her mother had outstretched. Reaching the door both women took deep breathes before Joyce opened it to reveal Angel standing there in his signature black coat.

"Joyce, Buffy," he said nodding at them both.

"Angel, it's lovely to see you again," Joyce said while Buffy stood there looking at him.

"You too Joyce you look well," Angel replied.

"Is she here?" Buffy asked him cutting through the pleasantries.

"Yeah she's here," Angel said, "Faith do you want to say hi to Buffy and Joyce?"

A dark head of hair appeared from behind Angel but before Buffy or Joyce could get a look at the face, the girl who Buffy guessed would be no more then four years wrapped her arms around Angel's leg and buried her face into Angel's leg.

Joyce bent down in front of the child, "Faith honey, its ok we're not going to hurt you," she said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. She frowned when she felt the child's muscles tense under her touch. When Faith didn't turn around Joyce sighed and stood back up motioning for her daughter to give it a try.

Buffy knelt down in front of the young girl amazed that this could be the same Faith she had known. The Council had told them of their plans for rehabilitation. They had discovered that all of Faith's issues stemmed from the abuse and treatment she received as a child and had therefore theorized that by re-doing her childhood would allow her to grow up a more stable person. Essentially the Faith she had been before wouldn't exist anymore, the life that that Faith lived anyway.

"Faith, hey Faithy it's me Buffy do you remember me?" she asked smiling a little to herself when she saw the young girl nod.

"Do you remember what you used to call me?" she asked.

"B," was the whispered reply and Buffy wasn't sure that without her Slayer hearing if she would have heard it.

"That's right; do you want to turn around so I can get a better look at you?" Buffy asked her but was disappointed when Faith shook her head once again.

"How about something to eat I'm sure you're really hungry after coming all the way from England," Buffy tried again.

She was rewarded when Faith slowly unwrapped herself from around Angel's leg and turned to face them. The child in front of her was an exact replica of Faith with the same long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, her face still had that big of puppy fat that most toddlers had. Buffy reached out and tucked some of Faith's hair that had slipped in front of her face and smiled when the girl looked at her with those big brown eyes.

"How about something to eat would you like that?" she asked again stretching out her hand for the smaller girl to take. Faith looked up at Angel with large eyes silently asking him if it was ok to go with Buffy, he smiled and nodded to her and she reluctantly took Buffy's outstretched hand.

"How about some cookies would you like some of those?" Buffy asked as the two walked through the front door.

"Buffy not too much junk," Joyce called in after her.

The two girls walked into the Summer's kitchen and Buffy let go of Faith's hand to begin searching through cupboards to find what she was looking for.

"I was positive we had cookies around her someplace," she muttered to herself.

"Not 'sposed to have cookies," she heard spoken softly behind her.

"What was that sweetie?" Buffy asked Faith turning around to face the small girl.

"Ma says I'm only allowed to have cookies if I'm a good girl and I'm never a good girl," Faith replied looking at her with sad brown eyes.

"Well I think you've been a pretty good girl so far don't you think so maybe we can have cookies," Buffy said smiling softly at her as Faith nodded with wide excited eyes.

Coming back into the living room cookies in hand they were greeted with Joyce, Angel and Giles who had joined them while the girls had been in the kitchen. Upon seeing Giles Faith quickly glued herself to Buffy's side grasping her hand tightly.

When Giles spotted the girls he smiled and walked closer towards them. As he bent down in front of her Faith buried her face in Buffy's side and Buffy could actually feel her trembling against her.

"Faith its ok it's just Giles," she said trying to pry herself away.

"She won't remember him. The Council chose only to have her recognise Buffy, myself and Joyce," Angel piped up.

"Faith it's ok I swear Giles wouldn't hurt you," Buffy tried again.

"That's right Faith I would never hurt you," Giles said trying to coax the child from her hiding spot.

As soon as he touched her though Faith freaked and tried to climb her way up Buffy's body trying to escape Giles' touch. As soon as Buffy picked her up Faith hid her face from view in the crook of Buffy's neck and Buffy could feel the other girl's heart racing as trembles ran up and down her spine. Frowning at Giles Buffy took Faith and sat down with her on the couch. The three adults stood watching with worried looks on their faces as Buffy tried to sooth the young girl.

"Faith, it's ok, he won't hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you ok," Buffy said quietly to her.

"I don't want to," came the mumbled reply into Buffy's neck.

"You don't want to what sweetheart," Joyce asked her but got no reply other then Faith shaking her head.

"Can you guys maybe give us a minute?" Buffy asked looking at the three standing in front of her. They nodded and left the room silently.

"Faith, what don't you want to do?" Buffy asked softly stroking her hands through the child's long dark hair.

Faith sat back and Buffy found herself looking into the most serious brown eyes. With one small hand on each of Buffy's shoulders to balance herself the child took a big breath.

"I don't wanna let your Ma's boyfriend touch me," she said quietly casting her eyes downwards.

Buffy actually felt a little sick when she heard Faith say that. Giles had explained that the child would have retained all of her memories up until the age of four, but for someone to do such a thing to a child this young Buffy had to stop tears from falling at the thought of it.

"Is that what your Mom's boyfriends do to you?" Buffy asked her tipping her chin upwards so they were looking at each other again.

Faith nodded and Buffy couldn't help it when a few tears escaped and started to run down her cheeks. Faith little a small hand and gently wiped away the tears. Buffy smiled at her using her hands to brush away a few unruly curls.

"I promise you I will let nobody hurt you ever again," she said. She surprised herself with how quickly the thought of protecting Faith had become her main priorities. Hours early she had actually been regretting saying yes to taking Faith in but now as she looked at the child all she wanted to do was give her a better life. Watching Faith stifle a yawn Buffy smiled again. She knew the part that she played in Faith's original downfall and she was determined now to fix the mistakes of the past.

"What do you say we go and see what the others are doing?" she asked lifting Faith up as she stood and placing her on her hip.

"Oh and Giles isn't my mom's boyfriend, but he is kinda like my dad. But you gotta know that he would never ever hurt you okay, he's really just like this tweed covered British teddy bear," Buffy said and Faith giggled as they walked into the kitchen where the adults were.

"What's so funny?" Joyce asked the pair.

"B says Giles is a skittish teddy bear," Faith said.

"Or something like that," Buffy replied smiling.

"So how does this whole thing work?" Buffy asked.

"Well I have the papers here for Joyce to legally adopt Faith, the Council has agreed to pay a sort of child support if you will to cover any extra costs you might have," Giles said reaching into his jacket pockets to produce the papers which Joyce took to read over.

"What do you think Faith do you want to stay and live here with Buffy and Joyce?" Angel asked looking at Faith where she was still in Buffy's arms her head now resting on Buffy's shoulder.

"Yeah Faithy do you want to come and live with us?" Buffy asked her and smiled when she felt Faith nodding as she snuggled deeper into Buffy's hold.

"Then it's all set, "Joyce said as she signed the bottom of the page.

"Right well I will send these off tomorrow morning. Angel how long will you be in town?" Giles asked gathering up his things.

"I only came to get her settled and then I'm back to LA," Angel replied.

"You're welcome to stay for awhile Angel, I'm sure Faith would like it if you did," Joyce said to the vampire.

"I think it's probably best if I go, she might get too attached then, I think it will be easier on her if I didn't hang around, but thank you for the offer," Angel said smiling warmly at the oldest Summers woman.

"Of course, well Angel if you would like I could give you a lift to wherever you're headed on my way out," Giles said to which Angel nodded in thanks.

"Looks like someone's had a long day," Joyce said standing in front of her daughter who held a now fast asleep Faith in her arms.

"She hasn't slept since we left England, I tried to but she was worried about how Buffy would react when she saw her," Angel said.

"So she knows that we had issues in the past?" Buffy asked.

"She doesn't know why or what happened but because there is a recognition of you in her subconscious she can associate that maybe everything isn't right. But by the looks of things I think you've done a pretty good job at getting her to feel comfortable with you," Angel said to her.

Buffy looked down at the girl in her arms. She wasn't used to seeing Faith look so innocent, but her heart warmed as she felt Faith shift in her arms and tighten her grip around Buffy's neck.

"Yeah, it looks like things are going to be off the good."

A/N: Is it ok so far? Do you guys understand what's happened?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you are liking it.

"Thanks for bringing her," Buffy said to Angel at the door.

"Of course. You will look after her won't you," Angel said reaching out and smoothing a hand over the sleeping toddler's hair.

"You really care about her don't you," Buffy said.

"I know what it's like to feel as lost as she did and I know what it's like to need someone to pull you out from under," Angel said looking at Buffy with his soulful eyes.

"It's hard to think that she has no idea what she's done to me and the others, I mean she has killed people for god's sake, how can I just forget that Angel, she hurt me so bad," Buffy said.

"And you hurt her as well, but there were extenuating circumstances to why she turned out the way she did, when you take into account the abuse she suffered, all those years it's not surprising that as soon as she found power of her own she was consumed with the need to prove that she was never going to be a victim ever again. It's not an excuse for killing people but it certainly is something that helped determine the person she would become," Angel said.

"So she won't become the same person she was? Her personality will be different or something," Buffy asked him curiously.

"She will have the same spark that she always had, most of a person's personality is determined from birth though certain events may help shape it. In Faith's case certain aspects of her personality became stronger as a result of what was done to her. We're hoping that by doing this it will help her find the balance she was missing before," Angel continued.

"And what about her Slayer abilities will she grow into them or does she already have them?" Buffy asked.

"She already has them," Giles said as he and Joyce joined them at the door, "which is why it was imperative that she came to live with you Buffy. She will need you to protect her and to teach her what it means to be a Slayer."

"Surely you're not going to let the child go out and slay, she's only a baby for goodness sake," Joyce said placing her hand on Faith's back.

"Of course not, but it will be important for Buffy and ourselves to teach Faith ways to control the strength that comes with being a Slayer early on so that she is prepared when it does come a time when she is old enough to Slay," Giles said.

"Which will be when I'm, oh god thirty," Buffy said her face paling at the thought.

"Yeah well I'll be approaching two hundred and sixty so let's put our problems into perspective here shall we," Angel said winking at her.

"Ok well Angel I think it's time we left these ladies to it. Joyce, Buffy if you guys have any trouble don't hesitate to call me," Giles said turning and walking towards where his car was parked.

"Take care of her," Angel said bending down and placing a kiss on Faith's forehead. Buffy felt Faith stir and the little girl lifted her head and stared at Angel, after a moment he turned and in true Angel fashion disappeared from sight.

"Where's Angel going?" Faith asked rubbing her eyes.

"He's going back home," Buffy replied.

"Is he gonna come visit me tomorrow?" Faith asked looking up at her.

"No honey he's going back to his home in LA," Joyce replied closing the door and coming to stand in front of the two girls.

"Was I bad?" Faith asked in a small voice her head dropping.

"Of course not sweetheart, Angel will come and visit later but he just wants us to have some time with just us girls for awhile. How about I go and make us some hot cocoa, and while I'm doing that maybe Buffy will let you watch one of her old movies," Joyce said smiling, dropping a kiss on Faith's cheek and walking out towards the kitchen.

"You're gonna love Mom's hot cocoa Faithy it tastes really yummy," Buffy said carrying the girl into their living room and setting her down in front of the television.

"So what do you want to watch?" she asked her. When Faith didn't reply Buffy knelt down next to her and tilted her chin up forcing her to make eye contact.

"Are you still sad that Angel went home," she asked.

"Yeah, he said he would never leave me," Faith said quietly.

"Well that's the best thing about Angel he has this way of looking after you even if he's not there," Buffy said.

"Really," Faith asked her incredulously.

"Of course why do you think his name is Angel? Now I want to show you my all time favorite movie when I was little."

Placing the Little Mermaid into the VCR Buffy went and settled herself on the couch. She helped Faith get up as well and the little girl got herself situated on Buffy's lap. The two sat in silence watching the movie Buffy enjoying the feeling of having Faith there with her. The comforting feeling she got from their Slayer connection was definitely present and Buffy had a sneaking suspicion that that was one of the reasons the small girl liked being so close to her.

"B," Faith said quietly.

"Yeah baby," Buffy replied her eyes still on the screen.

"Is my Ma gonna come get me?" Faith asked looking at her.

"Do you want her to come and get you?" Buffy asked, hoping the answer was no. She knew that Faith's mother had passed away about eight years ago and would have a hard time explaining that to the child if she did.

"No, my Ma would've never had let me have cocoa and she never gaved me hugs like you did," Faith said.

"She won't hurt you again," Buffy said.

"B."

"Yes Faith."

"Is your mom going to be my new mom?" Faith asked looking at Buffy with such hope in her eyes.

"She can be your new mom if that's what you want," Buffy replied smiling at the girl as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ears.

"I think I would," Faith said nodding as she settled herself back against Buffy's chest. Buffy looked up and saw her mother standing at the doorway; she could see the glint of tears in Joyce's eyes and smiled at her knowing she had heard their conversation.

"Okay girls I have two hot cocoas here for you. Faith you better let Buffy help you with yours I don't want you to spill it on yourself," Joyce said sitting down next to the two girls.

With hot cocoa sitting nicely in their bellies the newly formed Summers family were snug on the couch. Faith had her little fingers entwined in Buffy's hair and she sighed in contentment as she drifted off to sleep.

"I'm worried about telling the others," Buffy said as the end credits rolled.

"You don't think they will understand?" Joyce asked.

"I think it will be hard for them to treat this Faith differently because of what the old Faith did to them, and they're probably going to be a little hurt that I agreed to this," Buffy said.

"Sweetheart, they will realize as much as you and I do that we are doing the right thing here. We are talking about saving someone's life. I know that before everything happened with the Mayor that you all were getting to become friends with Faith but maybe the timing wasn't right. Maybe this is the way that you were meant to be involved in her life," Joyce said.

Buffy sighed, and rested her head on the back of the couch. Her mother was right, she knew the Scoobies would get over their initial shock and anger eventually she just hoped that they wouldn't take it out on Faith, the young girl really had no idea what she had done to these people in the past and Buffy intended to keep it that way.

"We should probably be getting her to bed," Joyce said smoothing her hand over Faith's hair.

"Do we even have stuff for her to wear?" Buffy asked her mother.

"Angel bought a bag of things, there isn't much though I think we will have to go shopping tomorrow to pick up a few things. We can start on her room tomorrow as well. Are you okay with her staying in your room with you tonight or would you prefer her to stay with me?" Joyce asked her eldest.

"It's okay she can stay with me," Buffy said standing up and readjusting Faith on her hip. Joyce followed her upstairs carrying the bag that Angel bought with her. Faith woke up when they were changing her into her pajamas and started to cry.

"Aww baby you're so tired," Joyce said picking her up as Faith hiccupped and rubbed her eyes burying her face in Joyce's shoulder. By the time Buffy was back from getting herself changed Joyce had placed Faith under the covers and was pulling the covers back on Buffy's side of the bed.

"I think I'm a little old to be tucked in don't you," Buffy said getting into bed.

"You'll never be too old," Joyce said leaning over and placing a kiss on Faith and then Buffy's forehead.

"Sleep tight," she said walking to the door and switching off the light.

Buffy turned on her side and looked at Faith. The girl was clearly exhausted, counting the time difference and the fact that she hadn't slept in nearly two days it was a wonder she lasted as long as she did. Buffy closed her eyes hoping that the thoughts currently racing through her mind would stop so she could get some rest.

The next morning Buffy awoke to a strange tickling sensation on her arm. Frowning she opened her eyes and it took her a moment to realize the events of the day past. Looking at her clock and seeing that it read 9AM she figured it was time to get out of bed. Looking over at the toddler beside her she could tell Faith was still fast asleep. Reaching over she tickled the girl's belly but hardly got any reaction at all.

"Come on Faith wakey wakey," she said continuing with her tickling.

"B stop it Iamsleepin'," Faith grumbled trying to push Buffy's hands away.

"Aww is someone grumpy in the morning," Buffy teased getting up out of bed. She smiled at the smaller girl who really did look adorable with her little purple footsie pajamas and mused up bed hair.

"Come on sleepyhead it's time to go down and get some breakfast," she said reaching down and picking Faith up. Faith who was obviously still tired snuggled down and rested her head underneath Buffy's chin.

"You still sleepy baby?" Buffy asked her and she nodded.

The two girls walked down the stairs and could hear Joyce talking in the kitchen.

"Hmm wonder who mom is talking to this early in the morning," Buffy said but got nothing more than a sigh from the younger girl as she was falling back asleep.

"Ooo is that pancakes I smell?" Buffy asked coming into the kitchen but faltering when she saw who was in there.

Willow and Xander were seated at the kitchen table obviously enjoying breakfast with her mother. When she had entered the room they both looked up and their expressions turned to that of shock when they noticed the girl in her arms.

"Hey Buff did something happen a few years ago that we didn't know about? Ooh!! Is that why you went to LA that time??" Xander asked his mouth clearly still filled with food.

"Wha-no, no nothing like that," Buffy said coming to sit down and repositioning Faith on her lap.

"Then who's the little tacker then?" Xander asked. Willow hadn't said anything she was staring and the child and studying her intently. It was true that if you really looked at her there was no mistaking who she really was. She had the same features a teenaged Faith had just, well slightly miniaturized.

"Oh my god," she murmered.

"Will please just let me explain it first," Buffy pleaded not wanting anyone to get upset.

"It's Faith," Willow said looking up at Buffy with a shocked expression on her face.

"WHAT!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

"_It's Faith," Willow said looking up at Buffy with a shocked expression on her face._

"_WHAT!!!"_

Xander's yell woke Faith who began to cry when she didn't recognise the people in the room. Both of whom did not have the friendliest of expressions on their faces. Realising that Buffy needed some time to explain to her friends what was going on Joyce took the crying child from her daughter and left them alone in the kitchen.

"Guys I can explain," Buffy said.

"How is that Faith and why is she a kid?" Xander asked.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you if you just give me a minute," Buffy said looking at him with a glare.

"After Faith left here she went to LA and caused some trouble for Angel and his gang. The Council got word that she was there and with Angel's help they took her back to England to begin her rehabilitation. After talking with her for awhile they discovered that her issues stemmed from the abuse she received as a child so along with the Coven they decided that if they could turn her back into a younger version of herself then they could allow her to relive her life without the abuse which would mean a happier and less psycho Faith for us and a more stable and less likely to stab people Slayer for them," Buffy explained.

"Buffy this is insane, how could you let her into your home after what she did to us?" Willow asked a hurt look on her face.

"Will she needed help from the beginning and I know we all knew it deep down we just couldn't of been bothered in asking, well this is our opportunity. She has no idea what she's done or what she's capable of and she will never find out. The life she had before is gone, she doesn't remember it so she doesn't remember you," Buffy told them.

"Buffy she tried to kill me and she tried to kill Xander, how do you expect us to just get over that?" Willow asked.

"Because it's not her anymore, she's just an innocent girl in all this. The Faith you saw is not the same Faith. I know this is difficult for you guys to understand, it was hard for me as well at first but Faith is apart of my family now and you are going to have to get used to it if you want to have any part of my life."

"I'm sorry, it's it's just too much, she betrayed us all Buffy," Willow said standing and leaving the room. Xander rose as well with a slightly apologetic look on his face and followed the redhead. Buffy flinched when she heard the front door slam and put her head in her hands. She had known they were going to take it hard, but they were her bestfriends she had hoped that maybe they would trust her judgment. She was pulled from her thoughts when a very excited four year old ran into the room.

"Beeeeeeeeeeee!!! Guess what!! Your mom said that when we go to the shops that we could get an icecream," Faith, dressed in the same clothes as yesterday yelled as she ran into the room and came to stop in front of Buffy.

"Did she now?" Buffy smiled at her.

"Yeah and you gotta be a good girl too because then she will let you have one as well," Faith said her hands resting on Buffy's knees.

"I'm always a good girl," Buffy said reaching forward to tickle Faith.

"B, stop it," Faith shouted in between laughs.

"Faithy did you tell her she had to behave or she wouldn't get an icecream?" Joyce teased as she came into the room.

"Yeah I did but B says she always a good girl," Faith said seriously.

"We'll have to see about that," Joyce winked at her daughter.

After Faith and Buffy had had their breakfast and Buffy had gotten ready to go they were faced with another dilemma.

"It's dangerous, not to mention illegal," Joyce stressed.

"Mom it's fine it's like five minutes tops in the car she will be fine," Buffy said from the passenger seat.

"I never had to have one before," Faith said from where she stood next to Joyce.

"Ok, but if we go to jail for this I want you to testify that I did protest a little and I was worried about her safety," Joyce said lifting Faith and setting her in Buffy's lap where her daughter put the seat belt around them both.

The drive to the shops was uneventful as Buffy had predicted, and as soon as they got there the lack of car seat was rectified as that was the first thing Joyce bought.

Clothes shopping for Faith wasn't very difficult. The child was used to only having a few sets of clothes and from what they could get out of her they usually weren't very clean. They got her a few sets of jeans and some shorts and lots of shirts and tank tops. She had refused the dresses and skirts they had shown her but Joyce had bought a few dresses in case they had to go out somewhere.

By the time they had gotten clothes for Faith and had lunch Joyce could tell the girl was getting irritable. She was grumpy and just wanted to go home. They had to go to one more place though as they needed to get a few things to do up the spare bedroom and turn it into a room for Faith.

"Just one more store and then we can go ok," Joyce said pulling on Faith's arm but the girl refused to budge. Joyce had to admit even though she was having a little tantrum she did look adorable standing there rubbing her eyes. She knew the child was tired, the poor thing was probably still suffering for jet lag but she couldn't stay in Buffy's room forever so they needed to get this done.

"No I wanna go now," Faith said tears running down her face. Joyce wondered what was taking Buffy so long. Her daughter had left to go and get something to drink and hadn't returned yet. It wasn't as if Joyce didn't know how to handle a tantrum, god knows Buffy had thrown a few when she was younger but Buffy seemed to have a soothing effect on the girl and Joyce could definitely use her help right about now. As if on cue Buffy walked up to the two frowning when she saw the tears streaming down Faith's cheeks.

"What's going on?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Someone's a little tired and doesn't want to shop anymore," Joyce said.

"I'm not tired," Faith replied rubbing her eyes.

"We've just got this place to go right," Buffy asked her mother and Joyce nodded.

"Ok, let's go then," Buffy said scooping Faith up in her arms and settling her on her hip. Once there Faith snuggled in resting her head on Buffy's chest. Joyce looked on incredulously and shook her head following her girls into the store.

"Mom we'll just follow your lead I have no idea about this sort of stuff," Buffy said as they made their way over to the paint section.

"I was thinking something light, maybe a nice sky blue," Joyce said looking at samples.

"Faith do you like this one?" she asked showing the girl a light blue. Faith only nodded her eyes half closed and her thumb in her mouth.

"Looks like someone needs a nap," Buffy said smiling.

"No, no nap," Faith said lifting her head from Buffy's chest.

"Ok then miss party animal," Buffy said laughing.

"Buffy stop teasing her," Joyce reprimanded.

"Oh so not cool, she's the one being all grumpy pants and I'm the one who gets in trouble," Buffy pouted.

"Welcome to the world of not being a single child," Joyce smiled.

It didn't take long for Faith's head to drop back down to Buffy's shoulder and the girl was soon asleep.

"Told you so," Buffy said as she felt Faith relax completely in her arms.

"Are you okay with her?" Joyce asked looking up from where she was examining bed covers.

"One of the perks of having Slayer strength, load me up I can be your own personal pack horse," Buffy replied. A teenaged Faith wasn't that much taller then Buffy and as it was the young girl was quite small for her age.

"I'll have to keep you around then, I don't think I could've carried her for this long," Joyce said holding up two for Buffy to choose from.

"It's ok I don't mind, I actually kind of like it," Buffy said readjusting her grip and pointing at the cover that had purple, blue and yellow stripes on it. Moving onto the bed section Buffy almost squealed when she saw a small bed shaped like a princess carriage.

"Oooh mom you have to get her that one," Buffy said excitedly.

"Faith doesn't really strike me as a princess loving kind of girl, perhaps you would like it," Joyce said winking at her daughter.

"I would if I could fit in it," Buffy muttered under breath.

Leaving her mom where she was Buffy wandered off to look at picture frames. She found some that would match perfectly the bed spread they had picked out and made a mental note to show them to her mother.

"She's adorable, how old is she?" Buffy looked up at the saleswoman who had approached her.

"She's four," Buffy said looking down at Faith who was still sound asleep with her thumb in her mouth.

"My husband has been pressuring me into having another and whenever I see them looking like this I almost feel like giving in. Do you ever feel that way?" the lady asked.

"Wha-no, no she's not mine, I'm way too much into the teens to be having kids, she's my sister," Buffy said surprised at how easily that had come to her. Faith had only been with them for a day and already here she was calling her her sister. In a way she guessed it made sense, the two had always had a special kind of bond even when Faith had turned evil she had still felt close to the other Slayer, that was why her eventual betrayal had hurt so much.

"Well she's a cutie none the less," the lady said smiling and leaving Buffy to her browsing. When they were done the Summer's car was packed high to the brim with shopping and after Joyce had installed the car seat Buffy placed a still dozing Faith in it and the three headed home.

Leaving Faith in the car when they got home Joyce and Buffy carted their shopping inside, Joyce leaving Buffy to do the heavy lifting. When she returned from getting Faith from the car she passed by the room to see her oldest daughter sitting in the middle of Faith's room bed pieces spread all around her and a look of confusion on her face.

"I think we're going to need professional help," Buffy exclaimed looking at her mother.

"I'll go put her on your bed and then I'll come back and give you a hand."

When Joyce returned the two sat there for what seemed like hours trying to decipher the instructions.

"Ugh, I give up this is impossible," Buffy said flopping to the floor.

"That's because you need a man to do it," they heard a voice say from the door and Buffy looked up surprised at seeing Xander standing there.

"Yeah well if you see one tell him we need his help," Buffy said standing and walking over to her friend.

"What are you talking about Buff? I am the most manliest man you know, look at me in all my manly glory," Xander said smiling at her and walking into the room.

Placing his arm around her shoulders he grinned, "Come on gimme a try."

Buffy smiled, this was Xander's way of giving her the okay and letting her know that he was on her side. She relaxed once she knew that all she had to do was give Willow some time and hopefully everything would work out fine.


	5. Chapter 5

"There we go," Xander said putting the last piece in place.

Buffy placed a kiss on his cheek, "Never again will I question your manliness, you are to man what I am hungry," Buffy said her stomach rumbling as she said it.

"Buffy how on earth can you hungry, you had a huge lunch as well as an icecream," Joyce asked incredulously.

"What can I saw mom I'm a growing girl," Buffy replied cheekily.

The three laughed and looked up when they saw Faith walk into the room, her clothes all rumpled and her hair a mess. She came over and plopped herself down onto Buffy's lap.

"Hey baby did you have a good nap?" Buffy asked her running her hands through Faith's hair trying to smooth it down.

"Yeah," Faith said gripping onto Buffy's arm as she noticed Xander for the first time.

"Faith this is Xander, he's one of my best friends," Buffy said.

"Pleasure to meet you little lady," Xander said sticking out his hand for Faith to shake which she did giggling.

"So Faith what do you think of your new room?" Joyce asked her.

"It's wicked cool," she exclaimed and the other three laughed at that expression coming from the small girl.

"We're going to paint the walls the color you liked at the store," Joyce told her.

"Can I help do that?" Faith asked.

"Of course we can do it tomorrow," Joyce said standing.

"I'm going to go and make us all a snack," she said leaving the room.

"So Faith how old are ya?" Xander asked.

"I turned four last week," she replied holding up four fingers.

"How old are you?" she asked absentmindedly playing with the ring on his hand.

"I'm twenty," he said.

"That's really old," she replied looking up at him and Buffy had to stifle a laugh.

"It's not really old; you know who's really old. Giles, the G-Man is nearly ancient," Xander told her.

"He'd kill you if he heard you calling him that," Buffy stated.

"Hey Faith do you wanna go and play tag in the yard?" Xander asked and Buffy gave him an disbelieving look.

"What it's not like I could ever win against you," he defended himself.

"Come I bet you I could beat you to the yard," he said racing out the door with Faith scrambling out of Buffy's lap to follow him. Buffy smiled at the way Xander had been with Faith, they had hardly said two words to each other and the girl felt comfortable enough to be somewhere with him alone.

Walking downstairs to join her mother in the kitchen Buffy thought about how glad she was that Xander had accepted Faith back into his life.

"What was all that commotion I just heard?" Joyce asked her from behind the kitchen bench where she was cutting up some fruit.

"Just Xander deciding that since he can never beat anyone his own age that he would have to settle for winning against a four year old," Buffy said reaching for a piece of cut up watermelon.

"You're worried about Willow aren't you," Joyce said handing her daughter a plate.

"I knew this would be hard for her, but I thought she would trust my judgment enough to know that I wouldn't do anything that would put us all in danger. I know I had all the same thoughts she had but as soon as I saw Faith there was no way I could hold anything against her," Buffy sighed biting into another piece of fruit.

"I know honey but you're just going to have to give her some time. She will come around eventually and in the meantime we're just going to have to work on keeping everything as normal for Faith as possible. I was thinking of looking into preschools for next year and maybe daycare for the holidays on the days that I work," Joyce said.

"Oh no mom don't put her in daycare yet, I can look after her on the days that you work," Buffy said.

"Are you sure? That's a big responsibility and it would mean you couldn't just go off with your friends all the time," Joyce said.

"It's fine I want to spend as much time with her as possible before I go back to college, plus I don't think Xander will mind if she tags along with us it seems like they're getting along pretty well," Buffy said motioning outside where they could hear Faith's shrieks of laughter filtering in through the window.

"I do think it would be good for her to go maybe one day a week just so she can get used to being around kids her age before she goes to preschool," Joyce said.

"I guess," Buffy said still thinking about Willow as she chewed on her fruit.

"Oh god, I don't think I'm going to be able to walk again until next Christmas," Xander said stumbling into the kitchen and dropping himself into a chair.

"She beat you huh," Buffy said.

"That kid is like a,a, something really fast on speed," Xander grimaced as he rubbed his sore legs.

"Where is she anyways?" Buffy asked.

"I told her to do a couple of laps around the house and see how fast she could go, maybe get rid of some of the excess energy for you, I tell ya that kid is worse than Willow when she's had two frappacino's."

Walking towards the Summer's house Willow was definitely nervous. Seeing Buffy with Faith that morning had definitely come as a shock, when Faith had fled Sunnydale they had thought that that would be the last they would hear from her. To say that Willow held a grudge against the dark Slayer would be an understatement, the younger girl had caused so much havoc the first time around, not to mention nearly killing her that she thought she had every right to be angry that Buffy had left Faith back into their lives.

Of course seeing the way Buffy held Faith protectively this morning had definitely been an eye opener. There was no mistaking the fact that Buffy cared deeply for the younger girl, and when she had spoken to Xander earlier in the day he told her that he was going to go over and apologize to Buffy about walking out that morning.

Willow sighed as she kicked a pebble along the sidewalk. She was actually heading over there to do the exact same thing. Buffy and Xander were her best friends and after lots of thinking she knew that if she wanted to stay friends with them she would have to accept that Faith would be apart of their lives from then on. That's not to say she wouldn't be wary of the younger Slayer, even if she was just a child, which for the record Willow actually did find fascinating and made a mental note to ask Giles how they did that later.

Taking a deep breath as she reached the Summer's front lawn Willow stopped on her way towards the front door when she saw Faith sitting on the lawn, one knee bent up near her chin with silent tears running down her face. Willow knew there was no way she could keep her resolve up when she saw the girl looking like that.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked kneeling down in front of Faith.

"I felled over," Faith said her face crumbling as more tears made their way down her face.

"Can I take a look?" Willow asked reaching for the child's knee.

"No! I want B," Faith cried pulling herself from Willow's reach.

"Okay, let's get you inside and go see Buffy then," Willow said helping Faith up.

Once inside they ran into Buffy who had been coming to check where Faith was. When Faith spotted her she flew into Buffy's arms the tears streaming faster down her face.

"Faithy what's wrong?" Buffy asked her.

"I was running a-around the house cuz Xa-ander said I was the fa-astest he had ever seen a-and then I falled over and h-hurt my leg," Faith sobbed.

"Aww, well let's take care of it then, Will can you grab the first aid kit," Buffy said taking Faith over to the couch and setting her down on it. When Willow returned Buffy took it and set about fixing up Faith's knee.

"There all done," Buffy said placing a Band-Aid over the graze.

"Are you all better now Fai?" she asked the young girl who shook her head.

"You're not, what would make you all better?" she asked.

"Watching the lady fish movie again," Faith replied her breath slowly returning to normal after her tears.

"Okay you can watch the Little Mermaid again," Buffy said smiling getting up and putting it on, motioning for Willow to follow her out of the room when she was done.

"Aren't you gonna watch it with me as well?" Faith asked.

"Faithy I watched it with you yesterday, I need to talk to Willow for a bit," Buffy said.

"Wilwow can watch too if she wants to," Faith said.

"If we're with you and we're talking you won't be able to hear your movie," Buffy said.

"Yeah I will I can just listen really hard," Faith said with pleading eyes.

Buffy sighed asking Willow with a look if it was ok and Willow nodded in acceptance.

Buffy sat down next to Faith and as soon as she did the younger girl crawled into her lap and Buffy's arms immediately went around her holding her close. Willow observed all this quietly as she sat down next to the two Slayers.

"I guess I'll start," Willow said softly.

"I get that you have to help people, it's a part of who you are, but I guess what I didn't get was why it had to be her after all she put us through," Willow said and was going to continue before Buffy interrupted her.

"She's not that person anymore, and she's never going to be," Buffy interjected.

"I know and I think I get that now, but I know how much you mean to me and how much Xander means to me and I don't want to loose that so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to give this a try," Willow said.

"Will you know I would never do anything that I thought would put you in any sort of danger, but I have to do this. I look into her eyes and there is no way that I could just abandon her, I think she needs this as much as I do, after graduation, I felt so guilty but I never thought I would have the chance to make it right with her, and in a strange way I feel like this is the right way to do that," Buffy said.

"I have to admit she is kinda cute," Willow said smiling down at Faith whose eyes were glued to the screen, one small hand wrapped around Buffy's necklace, her other hand had her thumb in her mouth.

"Oookay, you'll all be happy to know that I have recovered and now have full feeling in both of my legs," Xander said walking into the room.

"Xandah you gotta be quiet we're watching the lady fish movie," Faith said putting her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

"The what movie?" Xander asked smiling when he saw Willow was there.

"The Little Mermaid," Buffy clarified for him.

"Ooh that was my-Willow's favorite movie when we were little," he said flushing as he tried to cover his slip up.

"Can Xander watch with us Fai?" Buffy asked.

"He gotsa be quiet if he's gonna watch it," she replied giving him a stern look.

"Yes boss," he said coming to sit beside Buffy on the couch.

As Faith settled back down in her arms, Buffy sighed contentedly. She had no idea what was to come but as of that moment everything seemed pretty perfect to her.

A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter, more to come soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"I told Giles I would stop by his house this morning for a little training," Buffy told her mother as the three Summers girls ate breakfast the next morning.

"Are you able to take Faith with you because I have to go into the gallery to do stock take," Joyce said wiping Faith's hands with a wet one too which Faith gave her a dirty look in return.

"I can do it myself ya know," she scowled.

"I know you can sweetheart," Joyce replied humoring her.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Buffy asked ruffling Faith's hair.

"B don't," Faith whined smoothing it back down.

"Maybe, or maybe it was a certain someone and this someone's friends who decided it would be fun to keep her up and teach her the Snoopy Dance at some ungodly hour," Joyce reprimanded her eldest.

"Yeah sorry we woke you, but it was hilarious I'll have to get her to show it to you later," Buffy said finishing up her breakfast.

"Well for that lovely treat you get to put up with a grumpy four year old all day while I'm off to work," Joyce said putting her dishes in the sink and coming over to give both her daughters a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Be good for Buffy," she said to Faith.

"And Buffy, keep an eye on her," she said as she left.

"Okay Faithy let's go and get you dressed and then we can go and see Giles," Buffy said reaching her hand out to help the younger girl down from her chair.

"No, I can do it," Faith said getting off the chair herself.

"My my someone really is feeling chipper this morning," Buffy said sarcastically following Faith up the stairs.

"Ok Fai put these on and then we're ready to go," Buffy said pulling out a pair of jeans, a white T-Shirt with Little Miss Sunshine on the front and a pair of pink Converse hi-tops for Faith.

Faith just shook her head and sat herself down on the floor.

"I don't wanna," she said pouting.

"Come on baby, you have to put these on so we can go out, people will laugh at you if you go out in your PJ's," Buffy tried again.

"No I don't wanna," Faith said again not budging.

"Fine," Buffy sighed sitting down next to Faith and began to change her clothes herself. Faith did not take to this nicely and Buffy received quite a few hits which still hurt even if Faith didn't have all of her Slayer strength.

"No, no, no, no, no," she screamed as Buffy pulled the new shirt down over her head.

"Remind me to never agree with Xander again when he tells me that it would be cute to teach her anything after bedtime," Buffy muttered under her breath as she struggled with Faith.

They were finally ready to go and Faith was still in a foul mood, refusing to talk to Buffy at all. As they walked to Giles' house she dawdled, making the usually short walk take twice as long as it usually would have. When they got to Giles' house they were greeted with a stern look from him who muttered about Buffy being late as usual.

"I know I'm sorry but I swear it wasn't my fault this time, I was ready and rearing to go it was just Little Miss 'Tude over there who made us be with the lateness," she said indicating to Faith who had sat herself down on Giles' couch with her arms crossed.

"How are things going with her?" Giles asked.

"Things are good, it's a little weird how quickly I got used to having her around and she seems pretty comfortable around us, in fact, I wanted to ask you about our Slayer connection, it's like it kinda acts like Prozac, she can be all spazzy or stressed out and then as soon as I touch her she calms down," Buffy said.

"And what sort of reaction does the connection have on you?" Giles asked taking his glasses off and cleaning them with his handkerchief.

"I guess you could call it calming, it's more like a comfort thing when I know she's near, I dunno it's hard to explain, kinda like this warm buzz that spreads through me when I know she's near, but I never had it when she was here senior year so that's why I'm a little wiggy about it," Buffy said taking the cup of tea Giles offered her.

"Well I infer that during her original stay in Sunnydale you weren't as open to the connection as you are now, if you remember at the time you weren't exactly overjoyed to have a new Slayer in town and even once you had accepted that you always kept your distance and her ultimate betrayal would have also stopped you from fully opening up to the connection," Giles said as the two came to sit in the room with Faith who was still sulking.

"Well I'm open to it now," Buffy said reaching over to tickle Faith's tummy.

"Stop it," Faith grunted but Buffy could see a smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

"She's a little tired on account of learning the Snoopy Dance last night," Buffy explained to Giles earning a confused look in return.

"I AM NOT," Faith yelled standing up.

"Whoa whoa woah, what is all this yelling I hear," Xander said coming through the front door, Willow and Anya following closely behind.

"It wouldn't happen to be coming from you would it Faithy?" he asked walking right up to the girl and swinging her up and onto his shoulders.

"Xander!" Buffy and Willow shrieked at the same time when they saw how close Faith's head came to hitting the light hanging from Giles' ceiling.

"What, she's fine, aren't you Faithy," he said getting a giggle in response.

"Xander nearly knocks her out and he gets a giggle, meanwhile all I try to do is get her to get dressed and I get bruises," Buffy pouted.

"It's okay Buff, I just have a way with the ladies," Xander said waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Xander I have been standing here this whole time and you have yet to introduce me as the woman who shares your bed," Anya said.

"Ahn, she's four you can't say that to her," Xander said swinging Faith back down off his shoulders.

"Faith this is Anya, Anya this is Faith," Xander said.

Faith stared at Anya curiously for a moment, and Anya did the same.

"Are you Xander's lady friend?" Faith asked her.

"Yes tiny child I am Xander's lady friend," Anya said looking warily at Faith who upon her answer had balled her little hands into fists.

"Leave Xander alone," she said and Buffy saw a glint of a teenage Faith in her eyes, angry and dangerous.

"I will do no such thing, Xander is my source for money and other things I would never leave that alone," Anya replied indignantly unaware that that was probably the worst possible thing she could have said for the next moment Buffy was hauling a screaming Faith off of her as she lay stunned on the ground.

"Faith calm down what's wrong?" Buffy asked rubbing Faith's back who was now sobbing into her neck.

"She's go-going to g-give Xander the m-magic m-medicine t-that makes him b-be n-nasty," the small girl cried.

"Oh honey, it's nothing like that I promise," Buffy said shocked when she understood what Faith meant.

"Yes it i-is, that's w-what lady f-friends do," the girl continued to cry.

"Baby, Anya would never do that to Xander she loves him she would never do anything that would hurt him," Buffy said still rubbing small circles on Faith's back.

Faith didn't reply she just continued to cry her little hands holding tight to the material on the back of Buffy's shirt. Buffy looked up at her friends and they all had alarmed looks on their faces, Willow even looked like she might be sick. Faith's cries eventually slowed down but she still held on to Buffy for dear life her face still buried in the blonde Slayer's neck.

"B, I-I don't want Xander to be nasty," Faith mumbled.

"Faith look at me," Buffy said smiling when Faith lifted her head and looked at her. Buffy used her thumb to wipe away the tears that still stained her little cheeks and to brush away the hair from her eyes.

"Xander would never use any medicine that would make him nasty ok," Buffy said.

Xander came to stand next to the two girls,

"Besides, I would never be nasty to my favorite Super Girl," he said pinching Faith on the nose.

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite Super Girl," Buffy pouted.

"Sorry Buff but she's so much cuter then you are," Xander said taking Faith from her and twirling her around, smiling as she laughed.

Setting her back on the ground he took her hand and led her over to Anya.

"You promise you're not gonna make Xander nasty," she said quietly looking at the ex-demon with large eyes.

"I like to make Xander get freaky but never nasty," Anya said bluntly her eyes widening in shock when Faith hugged her around her leg.

"Ew tiny Slayer, get your jam hands off me," Anya squealed out.

"Don't tell me your afraid of kids as well as bunnies," Willow asked incredulously.

"They're exactly like adults but smaller which freaks me out, plus their feet are way too small and they always have dirty hands," Anya pouted while the others burst into laughter.

"Yes well Buffy I think it's time you and I do a little bit of training," Giles said.

"Oh right, totally forgot that's why we came here, you guys will be okay with her for awhile," Buffy said.

"Don't worry Buff we won't have too much fun without you," Xander said tickling Faith again and she squealed with laughter.

"She always gets to have all the fun," Buffy said as she followed Giles out into his backyard.

When they were done they walked back into the house together and Buffy immediately froze.

"Giles, something isn't right it's way too quiet in here," she said motioning for him to follow behind her. They creeped quietly towards the living room and Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin when Willow entered the room from the kitchen.

"Shhh," the redheaded witch said pointing to where Xander and Faith where fast asleep on the couch, both snoring quietly.

"They played too hard," the witch giggled pointing to the mess of coloring in and castles that had been made from Giles' books.

"Good Lord, my books," the former librarian's face fell when he saw what had been done to them.

"Don't worry Giles I made sure they weren't the real special ones," Willow said.

"Besides, the tiny Slayer was terrible at drawing and building things it was really quite boring," Anya put in from her place on the other couch.

"Thank you Anya I really appreciate you looking after her, you too Will," Buffy said going to stand in front of where Xander and Faith were resting.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Giles asked her softly.

"Nah its okay I feel like a walk, besides we can just consider this my weights training for the day," Buffy said bending down to pick Faith up. The toddler stirred but did not wake, simply rested her head on Buffy's shoulder.

"I wasn't asleep," Xander said jolting upright wiping invisible drool from his face.

"It's okay Xand we won't tell anyone a four year old wore you out," Buffy smiled at him.

"Don't knock her Buff that kid can Snoopy Dance with the rest of them," Xander said getting up from the couch.

"Thanks again for looking after her guys, I'll see you all tonight for patrol," Buffy said.

A lone figure crouched in the bushes watching as the blonde Slayer walked out of her Watcher's apartment with the sleeping toddler in her arms.

"Well isn't that interesting," he thought to himself.

A/N: Another chapter so quickly!!! Surely that deserves a couple of reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Hope you like this chapter.

By the time they got home Faith was just stirring from her nap, but was still a little groggy so Buffy sat with her on the couch for awhile just stroking her hair until she was fully awake.

"Did you have fun playing with Willow, Xander and Anya?" Buffy asked her.

"Yeah and Xander drawed the bestest princesses but he said I couldn't tell anyone because then they would think he was a sissy girl," Faith told her and Buffy smirked, there was so much about Xander she didn't know.

"What about Willow did she play with you too?" Buffy asked. She knew her redheaded friend was still a bit wary about letting the smaller girl into her life and was interested to see how she had been towards Faith.

"Yeahuh, and B I think Wilwow is a fairy," Faith told her.

"Really why do you think she's a fairy?" Buffy asked smiling at the seriousness of Faith's expression.

"'Cause she made the books float in the air, and she didn't even know I could see her doing it," Faith said.

"Did anyone else see her doing it?" Buffy asked and Faith shook her head.

"Only I could see it. Does that mean that she's only my fairy?" Faith asked her eyes wide with excitement.

"Maybe it does because you're such a special girl you get your own personal fairy to look out for you," Buffy said smiling at Faith. Faith was quiet for a moment and she looked deep in thought, her eyebrows creased together.

"You can share her too B," she said quietly after awhile.

"Really you'd let me share her with you," Buffy asked.

"Yeah because you're special too and you look after me and Xander said that you're a super girl too and that you're really strong so you will need a fairy to protect you sometimes too," Faith said.

"Well if Willow isn't there to protect me I'm gonna need you to do it for her okay because you're a bit of a super girl as well, do you think you could do that?" Buffy asked the smaller girl and she nodded eagerly.

"When your mom gets home I'm gonna tell her about my Wilwow fairy," Faith said.

"You know Faithy she's your mom too now as well and she's really glad like I am that you're part of our family now," Buffy said to her as Faith played with strands of her blonde hair.

"Do, do you think she would let me call her my mama?" Faith asked softly.

"Baby I think she would love that. Now do you want to go and play outside for awhile before she gets home?" Buffy asked her and Faith was up and nearly out the door before she even had a chance to finish her question. Laughing she got up and followed her sister out the door towards the backyard, there was no doubt in her mind now that Faith belonged with her family.

"B, come over here and look at this," Faith said excitedly from where she was crouched over a garden bed looking at something intensely. Before Buffy could make it all the way over she had reached in and plucked out whatever was holding her interest and whirled around to show Buffy the snail she had found.

"Eww Faith that's gross it's all slimy," Buffy said making a face as Faith showed her her treasure.

"It's not gross B," Faith said putting the snail on her arm and watching it intently as it slowly moved across her skin leaving a trail of sticky slime in it's wake.

"Okay Faith put it back now and we can find something less slimy to play with," Buffy said making a face again as Faith lifted the snail off her arm and a trail of slime hung from the snail to her skin. The child gently placed the snail back on the leaf she had found it. The girls spent the afternoon out in the garden with Faith exploring the garden beds and excitedly showing Buffy all of the treasures she had found, most of which made Buffy squirm. By the time Joyce got home from work she found her girls in the kitchen, Faith in her pajamas sitting at the kitchen bench watching as Buffy tried to cook something that looked remotely edible.

"What's going on in here?" she asked coming into the room and placing her bag on the kitchen table. Her two girls looked up both with bright smiles on their faces and Faith nearly toppled her chair over as she hopped off it and raced into Joyce's arms.

"Mama, I had the best day, I gotsa play with Xander and his lady friend and then I got my own fairy and then B and I played in the garden and we found lotsa bugs and then I showed B my snail but she made a funny face because it was all gooey," Faith rushed out all in one breath. Joyce beamed at the young girl, delighted that she had referred to her as her mother.

"Wow it sounds like your day was a lot better then mine, you got your own fairy?" she asked questioningly.

"Wilwow is magic and B said that she could be my fairy because I'm special," Faith said proudly.

"And you got Buffy playing the yard, I don't think she ever did that when she was little," Joyce said.

"B was real scared but I wasn't ascared so I looked after her but then we gots lotsa dirt on us so B made me have a bath," Faith scowled at that last part. She hadn't wanted to wash off, she had wanted to show Joyce how dirty she had gotten from the garden but Buffy had refused to let her do anything until she had bathed so the younger girl finally relented.

"You should have seen her she looked like she hadn't showered in weeks," Buffy said.

"I can imagine," Joyce said setting Faith down on the floor and coming round to see what her eldest was attempting to do.

"What exactly is this supposed to be?" she asked looking down at the questionable meal.

"It's spaghetti," Buffy said looking at her mother like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Honey why is everything all black?" Joyce asked.

"Well they should put on the packet how long you're supposed to cook things for how else are you meant to know when it's done," Buffy pouted.

"Okay out of my kitchen Gordon Ramsey and I'll make us something else we could actually eat," Joyce said her eyes twinkling.

After a solid and edible meal Buffy was getting ready for patrol while Joyce and Faith were preparing to paint Faith's room. Coming in to say goodbye Buffy laughed when she saw both of them already covered with droplets of paint.

"We're not very good at this B," Faith said, "and Mama got it all in my hair even though you already washed it."

"Well sorry honey it's been awhile since I did any redecorating I guess I'm just a little bit rusty."

"Behave you two while I'm out," Buffy said coming to give them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful Buffy," her mother said.

"Where are you going?" Faith asked.

"I've gotta go out for a bit and be a super girl," Buffy said.

"Do ya need me to come and protect you?" Faith asked.

"Well if it's okay with you I'm going to borrow you're fairy for tonight and she can protect me if I need it," Buffy said.

She met the Scoobies at the cemetery and as usual they fell into their easy banter.

"It's so cute Will she's adamant that you're her own personal fairy but she said that I can borrow you sometimes," Buffy said.

"I wasn't sure if she had seen me using magic but she didn't freak out or anything just sorta looked at me in awe," Willow said.

"Aw and then she called Mom Mama and I think my Mom nearly died she looked really close to tears," Buffy continued.

"Buffy I wanted to ask if you had broached the subject of the Slayer with Faith yet?" Giles butted in as they continued to patrol.

"No, and I don't want to, she's way too young Giles, she knows that I'm strong, but she doesn't know what I do, I don't want to scare her," Buffy said.

"Looks like they do fast food delivery here boys," a vampire dressed in leather head to toe said stepping out from behind a crypt.

"You know you guys really need some better material," Buffy said rushing on into the fight.

"Slayer," one of the four vamps hissed at her.

"She's not as little as that British guy made her out to be," another one yelled before he crumpled into dust, the victim of Xander's crossbow.

The fight was over relatively quickly, the vamps even though they weren't lacking in size they did lack coordination and skill which Buffy thought was always a plus.

"Giles, they knew about her," she said panic finding its way into her voice.

"Buffy you couldn't' be sure it was Faith they were talking about."

"Of course it was, and British guy, is anyone else thinking a Council double cross here, they shrink her down and then take her out when she's all cute and defenseless," Buffy said her voice getting shrill.

"Buffy calm down, the Council wouldn't do that, they wouldn't go to all the trouble to make her young again and then just kill her," Giles said.

"Are you crazy of course they would, it's just the same sick kind of thing they would do, hello remember my eighteenth!" she said incredulously and Giles' face darkened at the memory of that particular birthday.

"If it would make you any calmer I will put in a call to Wesley tomorrow and see what he knows," Giles said.

"What would Wesley the Weasel know about Council dealings I thought that guy got just as fired as you did," Xander piped up.

"Thank you Xander. Wesley still has some ties to the Council so I will see what he can draw out, but Buffy I do think there really is no reason to panic," Giles said placing a comforting hand on the tense shoulder of his Slayer.

"Yeah Buff it could be any British guy, it could be Giles for all we know because he's a British guy and all," Willow said, "It's probably not though," she continued after receiving looks from the rest of the gang.

"I gotta go home and make sure she's ok," Buffy said her mind set.

"Okay, well I guess we'll see you tomorrow then," Willow said to her friends retreating back.

Buffy ran all the way and didn't stop until she was at her front door. Everything looked okay as she came into the house, most of the lights were off and the house was quiet. Going upstairs she opened the door to Faith's room quietly noticing the new paint. Going further into the room she nearly cried out when she noticed that Faith's bed was empty. Rushing out the door she nearly ran full steam into her mother.

"Mom, the Council, Faith, gone, we have to find her," Buffy managed to get out.

"Honey it's okay calm down," Joyce said leading her daughter into her room.

"After you left we finished painting but then I couldn't get her to go to sleep because she was so worried that you weren't home. She finally settled when we came into your room, she said she could smell you which I must admit is a bit strange," Joyce said her eyebrows scrunching at the thought.

"Slayer senses," Buffy said quietly coming to sit on the side of her bed. Faith was curled in the middle, Mr Gordo clutched tightly to her chest.

"It was like she could feel you in the room; almost as soon as we got in here she dropped right off, it was incredible," Joyce said.

"Giles thinks it may have something to do with our Slayer connection," Buffy said.

"Well whatever it is I think I may need to keep you around in case she ever throws a major tantrum," Joyce said smiling, "I'm off to bed, night honey."

"Night mom," Buffy said kissing her mother on the cheek.

Buffy got ready for bed as quietly as she could. When she was ready she slipped into bed beside the smaller girl, wrapping her arms around her so glad that she was safe. Faith shifted slightly her fingers wrapping themselves up in Buffy's hair and the other hand gripping tightly to her shirt. Dropping a kiss to her forehead Buffy laid there listening to the slow steady breaths of the sleeping girl and watching her little chest rise and fall with each breath she took. The gentle hum of their Slayer connection soothed her and Buffy soon felt her own eyes drooping closed, completely unaware of the shadowy figure lurking outside her bedroom window.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To answer a few of your questions:**

**- This will not be a Fuffy story sorry to disappoint, but ew for Buffy to love the girl who know feels like her sister that way so no Fuffy.**

**- The medicine storyline was someone who used to bring Faith's mom drugs, and then obviously Faith's mom was nasty to her when she was on them.**

**- And no I do not intend to have Faith grow up quickly or anything, the whole point is for her to redo her childhood.**

**Hope that helps, and enjoy this chapter.**

She was awoken the next morning by the movement of the bed and then even more so when a weight landed itself on her stomach. Cracking open an eye Buffy saw that Faith was sitting on her stomach, hair mussed up from sleep and still in her pajamas but apart from that looking wide awake.

"Ugh Fai it's too early to be up," Buffy groaned closing her eyes again.

"It's not early B, me and Mama have had our breakfast already and Mama says you have to get up 'cause she hasta go to work," Faith said bouncing a little on Buffy's stomach.

"Did she tell you what I have to do?" Buffy asked and Faith shook her head stopping her bouncing and looking at Buffy with a confused expression on her face.

"Well I have to do this," Buffy said reaching up and flipping Faith over so she was lying on her back on the bed and Buffy began to tickle her furiously as Faith shrieked with laughter and begged for her to stop in between gasps. Joyce hearing all the noise came upstairs to see what the commotion was all about and smiled when she saw her two girls playing in Buffy's room.

"What are you two going to get up to today?" she asked coming to site on the edge of Buffy's bed.

"Well the Gang is coming over for awhile to do some research thing and then I thought maybe we could go to the park," Buffy said and smiled when Faith's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Sounds good, I'll be home before dinner time, and Buffy, I think you should just leave the cooking to me," Joyce said her eyes twinkling.

"Fine but don't ever say I don't help out around here," Buffy pouted as Joyce came over and kissed her goodbye.

"Faith honey be good for Buffy today," she said giving Faith a kiss too.

"I will Mama," Faith replied.

Buffy got Faith dressed and then dressed herself and the two headed downstairs. Getting Faith settled in front of some morning cartoons she headed to the kitchen to have breakfast. She couldn't wait until Giles came over wanting to know everything that he had found out from Wesley about the Council. She was just finishing up when she heard a knock on the front door and literally ran to open it up.

"Morning," came Giles' greeting from the other side and he trundled in with Xander and Anya close behind him.

"Did you find anything out from Wesley? Buffy asked him and Giles opened his mouth to reply but before he had a chance to he was interrupted by a small blur of dark hair who came barreling through from the living room.

"Xander!" Faith exclaimed in excitement as she threw herself at him.

"Hey kiddo," he replied spinning her round.

"Did you come to play with me?" she asked him.

"Not at the moment Faithy, Xander, Anya, Giles and me are doing some reading for a bit but he can play with you later okay," Buffy said and Faith pouted going back in to watch her cartoons.

"Giles what did you find out from Wesley, is the Council coming after her?" Buffy asked him again.

"No Buffy it is not the Council, Wesley said his contacts said the Council had no interest in capturing Faith, he said they were monitoring her progress from afar and were very pleased with how things were going for her, I'm sorry but whoever this 'British guy' is it's not the Council," Giles said.

Buffy sighed, "So we're back to square one."

They all jumped as the front door slammed open and Willow came rushing in with a blonde haired girl no one recognized behind her.

"Buffy you'll never guess who me and Tara saw last night," the redheaded witch exclaimed slightly out of breath after obviously having rushed to the Summers house.

"Who's Tara?" Anya asked.

"Oh right, everyone this is Tara, Tara this is Buffy, Xander, Anya and Giles," Willow said pointing to each of them, the shy girl smiled at each of them in greeting.

"So who did you see?" Buffy asked.

"We ran into Harmony and she told us that Spike was in town looking for a thing called the Ring of Amara," Willow said and looked at Giles weirdly when he laughed out loud at what she had said.

"The Ring of Amara, well that's nothing more then a myth made up by vampires," he said still chuckling.

"Well Harmony was pretty adamant that her 'Blondie Bear' was going to find it," Willow said making a face at the nickname.

"Hypothetically what could this ring do?" Buffy asked Giles.

"It would be like the Holy Grail for vampires, basically rendering the wearer invincible, a stake to the heart wouldn't kill them and they could walk around in the daylight, but Buffy I assure you it's nothing more then a myth," Giles said.

"Even so, Spike is a British guy and a British guy who is a vampire who would know other vampires who could tell them stuff and oh God Spike knows about her," Buffy said her face paling at the thought.

"But even so Buff what could he do about it, just keep her inside at nighttime till you deal with him and everything will be hunky dory," Xander said.

"Yeah Buffy we already did the spell to uninvite him from your house so there's really not all that much he could do to her," Willow said.

"Even so it's probably safest if one of us is with her at all times for a bit just until we sort this all out," Giles said placing a comforting hand on his Slayer's shoulder.

"Ok, ok, we can do this, you're right there's not much he can do, so all we have to do is find him and I will kill him," Buffy said her voice taking on a steely quality.

"B is it time to go to the park yet?" Faith asked walking in from the other room.

"Ah yeah sure Fai we can go to the park now," Buffy said.

"Are Wilwow and Xander and the G-Man coming too?" Faith asked and the others burst into laughter while Giles' face scowled.

"I wish we could sweetie but we've all got things to do today," Willow said.

"Giles aren't you gonna come?" Faith asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Giles aren't you gonna come?" Buffy asked mimicking Faith's expression her eyes twinkling as she did so.

"Of course I'd love to spend the day with two of my favorite girls," Giles said.

"Let's go then," Buffy said leading everyone out the door, "You are intolerable," Giles said as she passed him, "It's not my fault she wants the G-Man to come and play in the sand with her," Buffy said laughing.

"See you guys tonight," Buffy called to her friends as they went one way and Giles, Faith and Buffy went the other.

Walking to the park Faith grabbed onto Giles' hand and talked to him animatedly about everything and anything that entered her mind, and for his part Giles listened intently answering at the right times. Buffy just walked with the two and listened to their conversation, it would seem that Giles had quite the way with kids as Faith hung onto every word he said. When they got to the playground Faith rushed over to the swings calling out for Giles to push her, Buffy sat on the other swing and tuned the other two out as she thought about Spike. They had fought in the past and the vampire was smart and one of the strongest she had ever faced. To say she was worried about him being in town was an understatement, he could cause serious damage and she was well aware of it. She was pulled from her thoughts when Faith called her name and asked her to join her on the jungle gym. The two girls played on the slide and monkey bars while Giles sat on a bench and watched them. When Faith decided it was time to play in the sandpit Buffy decided it was time for her to sit this one out and went and sat with Giles.

"She's quite extraordinary," Giles said as Buffy sat down next to her.

"She is that, and the way she's fitted into our family is just amazing, I never thought it would work so well but if feels like she's been with us forever," Buffy said.

"I must admit seeing the way you two are towards one another is quite comforting," Giles said.

"And I have to admit that I'm kind of digging being a big sister, just the fact that she comes to me when she's scared or the way that she gets clingy when she's tired, it's, I don't know Giles I can't describe it but it's such an amazing feeling to have someone rely on you that much," Buffy said.

"Well I am definitely proud of the way you have handled this situation and I couldn't have been happier with the way things turned out. Faith deserved a normal childhood, no one should have to go through what she did before and I'm truly glad that the Council sent her to us again," Giles said.

"Aww look at you going all Grandpa Giles on us," Buffy said teasing him.

"I'm much to young to be a Grandpa thank you very much and you better not be saying that around her anytime soon, it's bad enough with Xander teaching her awful nicknames I don't need you to encourage anymore," Giles said and Buffy laughed.

The two sat in a comfortable silence going from watching Faith play in the sandpit to watching the wildlife that communed around and on the lake in the park. When Buffy looked up she saw that Faith was playing in the sand, but joining her in a familiar black duster was a man with bleached blonde hair.

"Oh my god," Buffy said quietly before she got up and ran towards Faith. Looking up Giles too notices what Buffy saw and with a quick "Dear Lord," he is too up and following his Slayer. Spike notices the blonde Slayer running towards them long before she reaches the sandpit and so he tells the young girl before him who was so willing to let him build sand castles with him because he sounds like Giles to stand up in front of him and he places a hand on Faith's shoulder.

When Buffy reaches where the two are she goes to pull Faith out from Spike's grasp but Spike roughly pulls Faith tighter into his side.

"Uh uh uh Slayer, I have to have some fun first," he said the sun radiating off his almost white hair.

"Spike, how?" Buffy asked.

"Got myself a shiny new toy," Spike said proudly showing her the ring on his finger.

"It can't be," Giles said arriving next to his Slayer.

"Oh but it is Rupert, and by the time that I'm done young Faith here will be another toy for me to play with, I've always wanted my own mini Slayer," he said his face changing, the demon within revealing itself.

"You know what the funny thing is Spike?" Buffy asked trying not to let her voice waver. Faith for her part still hadn't realized that Spike had changed as was still playing with the sand she had scooped in her hands.

"What's that love?" Spike asked.

"She could probably still beat you even if she is only four," Buffy said and was on him before he even had a chance to reply. Her slayer took over and soon enough she had a broken tree branch slammed into Spike's chest. Her eyes widened when he looked at her and smiled and pulled the branch out. She was dimly aware of Faith crying in the background as Spike fully removed the branch and used it to hit her in the face with. She went down hard and groaned as her back slammed into the side of the sandpit.

"How does it feel love?" Spike asked standing over her spinning the tree branch in his hands, "To know that I'm going to kill you and then kill him and then kill and turn her and there's nothing you can do about it."

Spike raised the branch above his head and was ready to strike when he was brought to his knees as Buffy's foot kicks him hard between the legs. As he doubled over in pain Buffy scrambled to pull the ring off his finger. The vampire roared as he began to sizzle and with great difficulty managed to get himself up and ran away his leather coat over his head. Getting up slowly Buffy grimaced as her back protested at the movement, she went over to where Giles currently held Faith cradled against him as the child's body was wracked with sobs as she cried uncontrollably. Taking the girl from Giles Buffy sat on the ground holding her tight as Faith cried into her shirt her tears soaking the material. Buffy felt her own tears run down her face as she thought about her close they just got to losing Faith, if Spike hadn't have wanted to play his games with her then Faith would be gone.

"Shhh, it's ok baby, he's gone he's not going to hurt you," Buffy said rubbing Faith's back in an attempt to calm her. When her own tears had stopped Buffy stood with Faith in her arms, and motioned to Giles that they should go home. By the time they had reached the Summer's house Faith cries had quietened but Buffy could still feel her trembling and a whimper escaped every so often. Buffy was still whispering comforting nothing's into the toddler's hair as Giles took the key from her and let them inside. Buffy went into the living room and sat on the couch while Giles went to the kitchen to get the young girl something to drink. Returning to where the girls were seated Faith's face still firmly pressed into the crook of Buffy's neck, he handed the plastic cup to Buffy and sat on the coffee table so that he could face them.

"Baby have something to drink it will make you feel better," Buffy said quietly still stroking the young girls wavy hair. She helped the young girl drink from the plastic cup and then handed it back to Giles when she was done.

"The bad man is going to come back," Faith said her voice raspy from her tears.

"No sweetie, he's not going to come back, he won't hurt you, I wouldn't let him," Buffy said.

"He was going to hurt you," Faith said her tears starting up again as Giles walked back into the room.

"Shh baby," Buffy said as Faith again buried her face into Buffy's neck and Buffy could feel the hot tears hitting her skin.

The young girls sobs eventually died down as she cried herself to sleep obviously exhausted from the earlier events.

"I nearly lost her," Buffy said quietly as she heard Faith's breathing deepen.

"But you didn't you saved her," Giles said.

"I almost failed her again," Buffy said looking at him tears glistening in her eyes.

"Buffy you can't blame yourself, if anything this is my fault, if I hadn't dismissed the ring as simply being a myth we could have been more careful," Giles said.

"You couldn't have known," Buffy said softly hugging the toddler tighter to her as the girl whimpered in her sleep.

"I'm going to stay until your mother gets home," Giles said moving to sit next to the girls on the couch.

"Thank you," Buffy said quietly concentrating on nothing but the feeling of Faith's breathing on her neck and the steady hum of their connection.


	9. Chapter 9

When Joyce got home later that afternoon she was a little worried with how quiet the house was. Setting her things down on the side table she walked into the living room and saw Giles sitting on the couch, with her two girls. Faith was still held tight against Buffy as both girls slept, while Giles was reading a book he had found on the coffee table.

"What happened?" Joyce asked softly noticing dried blood on Buffy's forehead and hearing a soft cry escape from Faith as she slept.

Giles started slightly when Joyce's voice disturbed him, "We had a run in with Spike at the playground, he nearly killed Faith, if Buffy hadn't gotten to them in time," Giles said softly.

"Oh my goodness, poor baby," Joyce said.

"Indeed, the poor child was terrified she was so upset it took us ages to get her calmed down, and Buffy was quite shaken as well, she blames herself, and Joyce I blame myself as well, Spike had a ring which allowed him to survive in the sunlight which I brushed off as a myth, and if I hadn't none of this may ever have happened," Giles said.

"Rupert you didn't know what would happen it's not your fault," Joyce said.

"Still it's not how I suspected the child would learn about vampires," he sighed.

"So you've explained to her what they are?" Joyce asked leaving the room, Giles continued when she returned with a wet cloth in her hands.

"No we didn't get a chance, she exhausted herself so we didn't get a chance, but I'm not sure that I want to tell her the truth just yet," Giles said.

"I agree, but we'll have to tell her something," Joyce said sitting on the couch on the other side of Buffy and Faith.

"Well she was talking to Spike before she saw his true face, we looked over and he was sitting with her in the sandpit, so I believe stranger danger will suffice at this point in time, perhaps warning her against inviting people she doesn't know into the house would be wise as well," he said.

"Of course, that makes sense," Joyce said reaching over and carefully using the wet cloth to wipe at the dried blood visible on Buffy's forehead. At the cool touch Buffy stirred, her eyes opening slowly, a confused look on her face. It took her a moment but panic hit her suddenly, "Faith," she cried.

"Honey its ok she's safe you saved her," Joyce said placing a comforting hand on Buffy's arm and holding her still. Buffy's sudden movements had caused Faith to wake also and the toddler was immediately in tears when she spotted Joyce.

"Mama there was a bad man," she said crawling onto Joyce's lap tears once again cascading down her cheeks.

"I know sweetie Giles told me he was a very bad man," Joyce said stroking Faith's hair lovingly.

"And he nearly hurted me a-and his head was scary," Faith continued her lower lip trembling.

"But Buffy saved you didn't she," Joyce said.

"Yes but B he nearly hurted you too," Faith cried looking at Buffy with wide eyes.

"But I'm okay Faithy he didn't hurt me and he won't ever hurt you," Buffy said.

"And Faith honey did you learn something today about strangers?" Joyce asked and Faith looked at her seriously.

"They are bad," she said.

"Not all of them are bad, but honey you have to be careful you don't talk to strangers and you never invite anyone in the house unless Buffy or myself says so okay," Joyce said.

"Okay Mama," Faith nodded her head and then laughed when her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Joyce asked her laughing as well.

"Mama we haven't had anything to eat all day so I got no food in my tummy," Faith said lifting her shirt with one hand and pushing on her round belly that poked out the way most toddlers do.

"Well we'll have to do something to fix that won't we, Rupert would you like to stay for dinner?" Joyce asked standing from the couch.

"That would be lovely thank you," Giles replied.

"Faith I think if you put any more food in that belly of yours it's gonna explode it's so round," Buffy said tickling the young girl's belly.

"Now if you two don't mind I'm going to go and have a shower before dinner," Buffy said getting up from the couch. Faith who had been laughing immediately stopped and grabbed onto Buffy's hand to stop her going any further.

"Faith what are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Don't go," Faith said.

"I'm not going far I'm just going to go up and have a shower," Buffy said trying to pry her hands from Faith's grasp.

"The bad man might get me," Faith said.

"Faithy he can't get in the house and besides Giles would stay with you the whole time," Buffy said.

"But I want you to stay with me," Faith said her lower lip trembling. Buffy knew the younger girl was terrified, the first time she had seen a vampire she was fifteen and she was terrified she had no idea how she would have handled it as a toddler, being told monsters are real is not something you get over all that quickly. Buffy resigned herself to the fact that Faith would probably be a little big clingy until she felt a little safer.

They ate a relatively quiet dinner; Faith made sure that her chair was so close to Buffy's that the two were touching the whole way through the meal. When Joyce announced that it was time for the youngest to go to bed the toddler had flipped and started crying hysterically and clinging tightly to Buffy's side, with her hands gripping tightly on the older Slayer's arm. After about twenty minutes she had cried herself hoarse, as well as making herself sick and was currently huddled against Buffy as the two sat in the middle of Joyce's bed. Joyce after saying goodbye to Giles joined her girls in her bedroom.

"We're going to have a little sleepover tonight," she said changing into her own pajamas and coming to sit on the bed next to the girls. Getting them under the covers they put Faith in-between them and the younger girl immediately latched herself onto Buffy burrowing as close to her as she possibly could. She was still calming down and her breathing hadn't quite returned to normal and every so often a soft whimper would escape. Making sure that everyone was settled Joyce switched off the main light leaving only the lamp on her bedside table to illuminate the room in a dim yellow glow. Rubbing soft circles on Faith's back Joyce lay there quietly locking eyes with Buffy over her youngest's head. It would take awhile but she hoped with some explaining Faith could maybe comprehend what she had seen, or at least be warned enough for it not to happen again.

"Mama," a soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes sweetheart," Joyce replied just as softly still rubbing circles on Faith's back.

"Is the bad man gonna come back? Cause at my old home they always came back," the young girl replied her voice slightly muffled as she was still cocooned against Buffy's body.

Buffy frowned she has thought this was Faith's first experience with a vampire but maybe she was mistaken.

"No honey the bad man isn't going to come back," Joyce said the look in her eyes told Buffy that she had understood what Faith meant and made a mental note to ask her mother about it later. Faith seemed to be content with that for now and snuggled down deeper against Buffy. The three lay in silence Joyce still rubbing Faith's back, and eventually Buffy felt the toddler relax completely against her, her breathing becoming deep and even.

"Do you think she's seen a vampire before?" Buffy asked her mother softly.

Joyce sighed and shook her head. "I don't think so, I think she meant men who used to come to her house and who would abuse her in some way or another."

"Oh god," Buffy replied her stomach sinking, in a way she kind of thought it would have been better if the child had seen a vampire before. It made her sick to think of how Faith had been treated back in Boston.

"What are you going to do about Spike?" Joyce asked.

"I'm going to kill him," Buffy said simply.

"I'm sure it won't be that easy," Joyce said.

"It never is," Buffy sighed dropping a kiss on Faith's head before closing her eyes.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm working a lot with Christmas coming up and I'm hardly ever home. I'll update again as soon as I can but probably not in the next couple of days with Christmas. I hope everyone has a great holiday and that Santa is nice to all of you.


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy and Joyce didn't get much sleep that night as they were awoken every couple of hours by Faith's crying as the younger girl was startled awake by nightmares. By the time morning came the two eldest Summers women had dark circles underneath their eyes and every bone in their bodies felt weary.

"Coffee?" Buffy asked coming back into her mother's bedroom where the older woman lay with Faith curled against her. "Thanks honey you are a godsend," Joyce said taking the hot drink from her daughter and taking a sip.

"So, that's what it's like to have kids huh," Buffy said settling herself back down on the other side of the bed and taking a sip of her own drink.

"They certainly are tiring," Joyce said sipping from her coffee. When Buffy had first been called as a Slayer, before she had even met her Watcher she had been plagued with horrifying nightmares of monsters and vampires which had scared the hell out of her, as Faith was still a Slayer she was almost certain that the young girl would get dreams of a similar nature. She wondered if they should explain to Faith about vampires and demons but she also worried that by confirming that such creatures did indeed exist would only make the younger girl even more afraid.

"I hate seeing her that upset," Buffy murmured absentmindedly running her fingers through Faith's soft curls.

"Sweetheart the only thing we can do for now is just be there for her, she will probably be a bit clingy for awhile and will get scared at a lot of things but that's normal when kids are afraid of something, we just have to make sure that she feels safe and things will eventually get back to normal."

It was several minutes before Faith herself began to stir and when she did indeed wake she looked almost as tired as the older women felt. "Good morning sweetheart," Joyce said kissing her on the top of her head.

"Morning Mama," Faith said sounding groggy rubbing her eyes.

"We're going to have a quiet day at home today Faithy how does that sound?" Joyce asked. "Are we going to do some coloring?" Faith asked sitting up on the bed.

"If you want to we can do that," Joyce said smiling at her.

"Maybe you can show me how Xander drew those princesses for you," Buffy said joining in on the conversation. "And you can show me all those weird and wonderful creatures that you found in the garden the other day," Joyce joined in.

They spent the morning out in the garden with Faith showing the other two all the things she could find. They were joined at lunch time by the Scooby Gang, including Tara, Anya and Giles who all listened good naturedly to the stories Faith was telling. Then in the afternoon whilst Joyce went into the gallery, Willow, Anya Giles and Tara all researched something called 'The Initiative' which Wesley had called through about and Buffy and Xander laid on their stomachs on the floor drawing pictures with Faith.

"That is not very good," Anya said looking over at the picture Buffy had drawn.

"Hey," Buffy said scowling, "we all can't be regular Picasso's."

"Sorry Buff some of us just have a natural talent for these things," Xander said looking up smugly from his drawing, which was indeed a hell of a lot better than Buffy's.

"Don't worry B I think I like yours the bestest," Faith said looking up from her own drawing.

"Aw thanks Fai," she said, "See some people appreciate real talent when they see it," Buffy continued sticking her tongue out at Xander and Faith giggled.

Research wise the afternoon wasn't very successful, no one could find anything in reference to The Initiative but Buffy wasn't really all that worried, her main concern at the moment was dealing with Spike once and for all. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was actually a little worried about fighting him, the vampire had killed two Slayers in his time and Buffy really did not fancy being his third.

"Look B what I drawed for Mama," Faith's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Looking up she saw that Faith had drawn what looked to be a vampire and a stick figure with blonde hair had it's hand around the vampires neck. "It's you fighting the bad man," she said.

"I'm sure Mom will love it it's beautiful," Buffy said and Faith smiled proudly.

"So Buffster are we going out tonight going to do a little," Xander used his hands to try and imitate slaying a vampire.

"Well I will be but I don't want you guys coming this time it's too dangerous," Buffy said.

"Aw come on Buffy we can help you know we can," Xander said pouting.

"Yeah Buffy I couldn't count the amount of times I've heard the old it's way to dangerous, besides do you see this face, this face laughs in the face of danger," Willow said putting on her best resolve face.

"This is my fight you guys, he threatened my family I need to take care of this on my own," Buffy said standing up and placing her hands on her hips, "Besides I would really like if someone could stay home and watch Faith and my mom and make sure they are ok."

"W-well I c-could do that i-f you wanted t-to take t-them along," Tara's soft voice piped up, and the girl immediately ducked her head when they all turned to look at her.

Buffy sighed, she knew it was a lost cause from the beginning, her friends were as stubborn as she was and she hadn't been able to get them to stay home from patrol to date so she sort of knew that this time would be no different, but it was no harm in trying. She studied the blonde girl in front of her, she didn't really know the girl but she knew that Willow was good friends with her and she trusted Willow's judgement. Besides her mom would be at home, but it would just make her feel a little safer if she knew there was someone there with them and Willow had told her that Tara and her had been improving in their witchcraft so at least she could use magic to protect them if need be.

"Resolve face," Willow said staring her down again.

Buffy sighed again, kneeling down to where Faith was still busy coloring in she said, "Faith baby would you like it if Tara stayed here and played with you and Mom tonight?"

Faith looked up, "Where are you going?" she asked her lower lip beginning to tremble.

"I have to go out for awhile but I will be back but Mom will be here and Tara as well they will make sure that nothing happens to you," Buffy said brushing some hair away from the younger girl's face.

"What if the bad man comes," Faith said softly.

"He won't I promise, he won't be coming anywhere near you ever again," Buffy said determindly.

"Will you be back before I go to bed?" Faith asked.

"I don't know baby but I promise you if I'm not back before you go to bed I will come in and say goodnight when I get home okay."

"You can play with the dolls Mama got me," Faith said looking at Tara and Buffy smiled.

"Sounds like fun," Tara said.

"Come on I'll show you," Faith said getting up and taking Tara by the hand leading the older girl up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Faith plays with dolls," Willow said incredulously.

"Well they're not what you and I would call dolls, Mom bought her this Batman and Spiderman action figures she saw in the shows and she calls them her dolls," Buffy said laughing when Xander's face lit up.

"Oh ladies if you excuse me I think I'm needed upstairs," he said practically skipping up the stairs.

"So Buffy what exactly do you have planned for tonight?" Giles asked his Slayer.

"Well I was thinking violence, with a little bit of pain and then in the end hopefully a sprinkling of dust," she replied.

"Ah of course sounds like a plan," Giles agreed.

"And Buffy me and Tara have been working on a spell to make this little of ball on sunshine which I would be a little ball of pain for Spike which we could try out," Willow said getting excited and a little out of breath at the thought of using magic.

"Thanks Wills I may need it but I'm hoping that I will be able to take him on my own," Buffy said.

"Buffy it won't be easy, Spike is a very experienced fighter not to mention that he's killed two Slayers in the past," Giles said always the voice of reason.

"I know that you don't need to remind me, but I'm hoping with the element of surprise I may get the upper hand," Buffy said starting to pace.

"So when do we go?" Willow asked.

"Sundown," was the reply.

When Joyce got home everybody was getting ready to go out. Buffy was arming herself with stakes and knives hiding them in every coat pocket she could find. Willow was handing around little purple satchels which Joyce supposed contained some sort of magical protection and Xander, Anya and Giles were getting their own weapons.

"Honey I'm home," Joyce said looking at the organised chaos in her living room.

"Hey mom," Buffy said greeting her mother with a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you going out?" her mother asked.

"I have to mom, I can't just let him think he's won I have to take care of this once and for all," Buffy said.

"Please, be careful all of you," Joyce said.

"We will Joyce don't you worry we will be so careful you will think we've wrapped ourselves up in bubble wrap that's how little hurt will befall on us all tonight," Xander said coming up to wrap his arm around Joyce's shoulder.

"Thank you Xander that makes me feel a lot better," Joyce said smiling.

"It's why I'm here," he replied.

"Honey where's Faith?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"She's in the kitchen with Tara showing her that snail you let her keep," Buffy said.

"Okay well sweetheart make sure you say goodbye to her before you go," Joyce said giving her daughter another kiss, "and Buffy be careful."

"I will don't worry."

Joyce left to go upstairs and get changed out of her work clothes and the Scoobies did their last minute preparations. "Okay are we all set?" Buffy asked stepping into Slayer mode, she was all business when it came to her slaying and her friends knew it. "Just let me say goodbye to Faith and then we can go."

Willow followed her into the kitchen to say goodbye to Tara and the two saw Faith talking animatedly to Tara pointing every so often to the plastic icecream container that contained her new pet.

"Hey you two we're off," Buffy said the two looked up and Tara smiled and walked over to talk quietly to Willow. Coming up to Faith Buffy stooped down and lifted the smaller girl up and placed her on her hip.

"You make sure you're good for Tara and Mom okay," Buffy said and Faith placed her arms around Buffy's neck.

"I will," Faith said.

"And don't make poor Tara play with your dolls all night okay," Buffy said leaning forward so that her forehead touched Faith's.

"Stay with me," Faith said looking deeply into Buffy's eyes.

"Baby I can't but I will be home I promise I will come and see you when I get back."

"Promise," Faith said looking down and playing with Buffy's necklace.

"I promise," Buffy replied.

"Okay," Faith said not looking up.

"Hey, I love you okay I'm definitely going to come back," Buffy said hardly even realising what she had just said. Willow definitely noticed her eyebrows shooting up into her hair when she heard what Buffy had said. She knew her best friend was embracing having Faith in her family, but she never knew exactly how much the blonde cared about the toddler.

"You wove me?" Faith said.

"Of course, you're my baby sister Faithy," Buffy said kissing the girl on her forehead.

"I'm your sister, really," Faith said her face brightening considerably.

"Definitely, now be good," Buffy said hugging her tightly and then placing her back on the ground.

"Ready," Buffy said looking at Willow and Tara both of whom had 'awww' looks on their faces. Willow nodded and gave Tara's hand a quick squeeze, "Be careful," the blonde witch said softly.

"Let's go," Buffy said and walked towards the front door.

"B wait," Faith cried out and followed the blonde Slayer out of the kitchen.

"Faithy you know I have to go," Buffy said turning around.

"I just, I-I wove you too," Faith said and Buffy felt like she was melting on the inside.

**A/N: **Okay so kind of a boring chapter I know, I just wanted to get something out there. The next chapter will contain more action, and a little more Spike. Reviews please.


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy felt like something was off as they were walking through the cemetery. Sure it was always quiet, cemeteries weren't really the place the young people went to hang out but tonight it felt eerily silent, and she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Well technically there were four people watching her as Xander, Willow, Anya and Giles followed behind, but this was a different sort of watch, almost as if someone was tracking her and it was making her feel a little on edge. She stopped abruptly which caused Anya to walk right into her back.

"Geez Buffy give a girl some warning before you go stopping like that, you could've broken my nose and I never would have been able to afford a decent nose job with the wages Giles pays me, it's really quite criminal when you see exactly how underpaid I am being it definitely wouldn't stand in the demon world," Anya said indignantly.

"And what exactly does one get paid for their services in the demon world?" Xander asked her.

"Mostly entrails and eyeballs, but this one time I got the most divine still beating human heart, oh it was just gorgeous and it kept beating for days because of the spell the warlock put on it, now that man knew how to drive a hard bargain, I turned his wife into a pig because he was so sick of her nagging and calling him lazy, and I know what you're thinking I don't usually do work for men but hello, still beating human heart people I'd bet my right eyebrow you'd have done it as well," Anya finished the three others looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"What, like you wouldn't have done it," the ex-demon grumbled.

"I think the word you are all looking for is anyways," Xander said putting his arm around his grumpy girlfriend's shoulders. "So why'd we stop Buff?" he asked the blonde Slayer.

"Willy said Spike's place is around here somewhere I'm just not sure which one it is, he said it would be pretty obvious when we got to the right place," Buffy said. She and Xander had taken a quick trip to visit Willy the Snitch to beat out the location of Spike's crypt earlier in the evening. "Ok spread out, but be careful we don't really want to alert him to our presence, if you think you've found it come and find me, if he finds you, scream," the Slayer said giving her orders, her friends nodded and spread out.

"So what exactly do you think we're looking for?" Xander asked Willow and Anya as the three stepped carefully through the graveyard looking for anything that might clue them in as to where Spike was residing.

"I'm not sure, Willy said that we would be able to recognise it as soon as we saw it but I don't know what a crypt would have that would let us know a vampire was living in it," Willow said frowning.

"How about this," Anya said pointing to a welcome mat that was on the ground in front of one of the slightly larger crypts.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Xander said. "Come on let's go get Buffy before he hears us," Willow said ushering the couple back the way they came.

When they returned Buffy and Giles in tow the blonde Slayer mimicked Xander's words of disbelief from earlier before turning around and addressing her friends. "Okay, I'm going in alone," she said continuing before anyone had a chance to interrupt, "if I need you I will yell really really loudly, then and only then can you come in and help me."

"Bu-," Willow started, "No Will this has to be my fight, I promise if I need you I will let you know, keep guard, if he gets past me Will you can do your spell."

"Be careful," Giles said placing a hand on his Slayer's shoulders. She nodded to him and then turned and opened the door to the crypt.

It was dark when she got inside, and moss seemed to be growing on every rock that made up the walls of the room she had stepped into. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and she could see that the room had a few pieces of mismatched furniture and she spotted Spike's leather duster thrown over the back of one of the chairs, "Definitely the right place," she thought to herself stepping deeper into the room. She noticed a hole in the floor with the tip of a ladder peeking out the top and she made her way over to it. Before she had the chance to make it all the way she found herself thrown across the room and when she looked up she saw the blonde vampire smirking at her from across the room.

"Took your time love, I thought you would have been here for round two a long time ago," he said.

"Aw sorry honey, did ya miss me," Buffy said throwing a punch which Spike easily dodged.

"Not so much but if you have time for a quick roll in the hay before I get on with the killing I wouldn't be saying no," he said ducking again as she growled and threw out a couple of quick punches.

"You're a pig Spike," Buffy said dodging his attacks. The two stopped talking then each throwing out more and more complicated attacks. When a particularly hard uppercut of Spike's caught Buffy on the chin she was momentarily dazed and that's all the time it took for Spike to make his move. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her tight against his body, Buffy struggled to get out of his grasp but he only tightened his hold on her. Placing his head over her shoulder so he could get better access to her neck he whispered in her ear and Buffy shivered at the coldness that seemed to flow from him seeming to come out of every pore.

"I just want you to know love, that you should be sorry you couldn't save her," Spike whispered in Buffy's ear. He snarled as he leant down further, as Buffy felt his teeth prick her neck she suddenly was aware of an intense heat behind her and Spike roared as his back caught on fire. As his grip on her weakened Buffy took the opportunity to kick out and made the flaming vampire fall to the floor. Looking up she saw her friends standing at the doorway to the crypt, Willow leaning heavily against Xander as the after effects of her spell took their toll. Spike was still snarling as he rolled around trying to put out the flames that were somehow still burning. Buffy reached into the back of her jeans and pulled out her favorite stake. Standing over him she put her foot on his neck causing him to look at her in surprise.

"No one ever threatens my family," she said menacingly as she thrust the wooden stake down into his chest. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at the stake protruding from his chest.

"It'll never be over love, they'll always come for her," was the last things he said before exploding into dust.

"Buffy are you alright?" Giles was the first to speak coming over and standing in front of his Slayer who seemed mesmerized by the dust particles still floating in the air.

Giles' voice seemed to bring the Slayer out of her reverie and she looked up at him, her green eyes had tears in them but she would not let them fall. "It's over," was all she said before turning and walking from the crypt. Making room to let her leave first her friends followed in silence all the way back to the summers residence. Making sure she got in okay they said their goodbyes quickly and then left for their own homes, making plans to meet up again the next day.

The lights were off when Buffy got inside, but she knew her mother wouldn't be asleep. Joyce would stay awake until she heard the front door close at night only resting once she knew her daughter was safe. Closing the door loud enough so that her mother could hear Buffy deposited the rest of her unused weapons back into the weapons chest before walking slowly up the stairs. Spike had been her enemy for years now, causing chaos and death wherever he went. She couldn't believe that she had actually gotten him, sure it wasn't without the help of her friends but as Giles had frequently reminded her she was the oldest Slayer ever on record and if it weren't for the support of her friends and family she probably wouldn't be with them today.

Stopping outside the door to Faith's room Buffy saw a soft glow coming from underneath telling her that Faith still had her light on. Opening the door slowly she stepped into the room and closed the door gently behind her. Going closer to Faith's bed Buffy could see that her sister was fast asleep Mr. Gordo once again held tightly to her chest. "Guess I've lost him," Buffy thought to herself with a smile. Taking off her jacket and shoes Buffy carefully got into bed next to the young girl. The bed was hardly big enough for two people so Buffy had the manoeuvre Faith so that the younger girl was practically lying on top of her.

The movement caused Faith to stir and she opened her eyes slowly looking up at Buffy with a slightly dazed expression.

"B?" she asked her voice sounding thick with sleep.

"Yeah baby it's me I'm home," Buffy said.

"Is the bad man gone?" Faith asked and Buffy nodded smiling at her, "yeah baby the bad man is gone."

"Good," Faith said snuggling down in Buffy's arms. Buffy ran her fingers through Faith's soft hair until she heard Faith's breathing become deep and even. Only then did she allow a few tears to run slowly down her cheeks as she thought about how close of a call she had had that evening. She was exhausted but her mind was moving at a million thoughts an hour, Spike's last words spinning around and around inside her head. Sighing she resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't be getting much rest that night but felt content with the feeling of Faith's small body hugged tight to hers, the sound of her deep breathing comforting Buffy and soothing her thoughts a little.

"The girl killed the vampire 'mam."

"Well well well that definitely is interesting."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the way this chapter turned out. More to come soon and please hit the shiny review button and let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

Riley Finn thought he was a pretty reasonable guy. He got on well with his family, he did well in school and he was good at his job. He took pride in his work, and he did what he was told without questioning, so was the life of a soldier. They took orders without asking why and he got so accustomed to doing so he was beginning to miss the person he was before enrolling in the military. His newest assignment was beginning to change his mind though. Professor Walsh had assigned him to track the movements of Buffy Summers who had been on their radar for quite awhile as being heavily involved with the supernatural.

Professor Walsh was extremely interested in the girls 'special abilities' as she liked to put it and in Riley's observations he had seen that she definitely possessed some sort of super strength as she fought vampires and demons as if it were a walk in the park and without any of the high tech weapons they used in The Initiative.

He had been observing and reporting back to Professor Walsh about Buffy for the past month and over that time he felt he had come to know the blonde girl. Professor Walsh had been most interested to learn about the toddler that got dropped off at the Summer's house one evening and who appeared to be living with them now. She hadn't mentioned to Riley what exactly she found so interesting with the young girl but had mentioned to Riley that he must report back everything that he observed so that's why Riley found himself camped out in front of the house in Revello Drive like he had been the past couple of weeks. His mission was simple, watch but don't be seen.

Riley had watched last night as the girl had emerged from a crypt guided home by her friends. He had watched as she said her silent goodbyes to her friends and from his spot in the house across the street he watched as her tears fell as she lay with the younger girl in her room. It was moments like this that Riley found himself questioning whether or not he was doing the right thing. Professor Walsh hadn't really discussed with him why they were so interested in finding out so much about Buffy and he was now starting to wonder what exactly it was they were doing with the information he was giving to them.

As he sat now watching the two girls sleep he had to admit to himself that he felt a little bit like a stalker. It was early in the morning and after a quick nap himself he was back to his window using binoculars to see into the Summer's house. He was no fool, Buffy was a beautiful girl and the more he watched her the more he found himself falling for her. She of course would have no idea who he was and if she ever found out how it was he had been spending the last couple of weeks he had no doubt that she would have no issues with kicking his ass. In fact he was one hundred percent sure that she could as well. Riley watched as the younger girl stirred and woke up, he watched as she seemed confused for a bit and then realised it was Buffy in bed with her, he watched as she slipped out from underneath Buffy's arm and onto the floor and played with some action figures. He watched as Buffy's mom came into the room and after smiling at her sleeping oldest said something to the toddler and then reached out a hand for the small girl to take which she did and the two walked out of the room. He watched Buffy for a bit but after awhile he couldn't take it any longer, what he was being asked to do was wrong and he had to do something about it. With a nod of his head he stood and packed up his equipment and with a final look out the window at the blonde girl he left determined to go and talk to his boss about exactly what this mission was all about.

In the Summers kitchen Joyce had settled Faith in her booster seat at the kitchen table and was busy preparing breakfast for the two of them. She didn't have to go into the gallery today so she was excited to spend a full day with her youngest.

"So honey did you have fun playing with Tara last night?" Joyce asked as she poured cereal into a bowl.

Faith nodded, "Uh huh she's real nice and she letted me play all the games I wanted to while you were on the 'puter."

"Well it sounds like you had a lot of fun, and how about we spend the whole day together just you and me what do you say?" Joyce asked setting a bowl in front of the young girl.

"Isn't B gonna come with us?" Faith asked around a mouthful of cereal.

"I think Buffy has to go into school for a bit today but she might join us later and honey don't talk with your mouth full," Joyce reprimanded.

"Mama did you know that B told me the bad man is gone," Faith said making extra sure that she had swallowed her food before she spoke.

"Oh really well that's good then isn't it," Joyce said. She had heard her daughter come home last night but the two hadn't spoken yet so she hadn't found out how it had gone.

"And I think she's very very sleepy today because she was snoring this much," Faith said her mouth wide as she held her arms out the furthest they could go from one another.

Joyce laughed, "Make sure you tell her that when she comes down." She knew exactly how that would go down with her oldest daughter.

"So Faithy what should we do today? I thought we could stop off at the shops and pick up a few things and then come home and maybe bake something," Joyce said.

"Like some cookies," Faith said her face lighting up at the thought of food.

"Maybe we'll make up our minds later."

"Someone point me in the direction of the coffee and then insert the IV right into my veins please," Buffy groaned coming down the stairs her hair a complete mess.

"My goodness you are beautiful in the mornings," Joyce laughed handing her daughter a coffee cup as she plopped down in the chair next to Faith's.

"It's not my fault I didn't get all my beauty sleep last night somebody over here is like a professional soccer player and kicks all night long," Buffy said tweaking Faith's nose as the younger girl scowled.

"I'm not a soccer player," Faith scowled, "Mama tell B to stop saying I'm a soccer player," she pouted to Joyce.

"Buffy stop teasing her, but Faith maybe you should tell Buffy what you told me before," Joyce said her eyes twinkling at her youngest.

"I don't member what I said," Faith said still pouting from Buffy's teasing.

"Tell Buffy why you told me that you thought she was very sleepy," Joyce said reminding her.

"Ohhh B you were snoring this much last night," Faith said spreading her arms out again.

"I so do not snore," Buffy said the scowl that had been on Faith's face earlier presenting itself on hers.

"You were and it was right in my ear," Faith said laughing.

"Mom are you going to tell her off for teasing me," Buffy whined.

"I'm sorry honey but she's telling the truth I have heard it on the odd occasion," Joyce said.

"Faith what do you care anyway you could sleep through a train coming through the house," Buffy pouted stealing Faith's spoon and taking a bite of her cereal.

"Hey that's mine," Faith said grabbing the spoon back from Buffy.

"Girls," Joyce said looking at them sternly.

"Mama she started it," Faith whined and Buffy pinched her,"I so did not."

"B don't," Faith said.

"Am I gonna have to separate you two?" Joyce asked.

"Sorry," Buffy murmured taking a sip of her coffee.

"Now Buffy what are your plans for today?" Joyce asked.

"Well I have to go onto Campus to sort out my classes for next year although why they make us do it such a long time before school actually starts is beyond me and then I'm free as a bird, why what are you two crazy kids getting up to?"

"Well we're going to the shops," Joyce said.

"And then Mama said I could help her cook," Faith chimed in.

"You're letting her cook, her who can't yet write her own name but yet you won't let me cook, me who is fully capable of writing her own name and is currently attending college," Buffy said incredulously.

"Well honey Faith has never nearly burnt the house down because she mistook the 90 seconds to be 90 minutes on the popcorn packet," Joyce said.

"Of course she hasn't she can't even read," Buffy said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry honey but it's just the way that it is you'll have to get over it," Joyce said standing up and placing her dishes in the sink.

"So not fair," Buffy pouted as her mother came back and took Faith's dish from her and placed them in the sink as well. Helping Faith get down from her chair she said, "Faith sweetheart why don't you go upstairs and pick something out to wear and then I'll meet you up and we can get ready together."

"Okay Mama," Faith said running out of the kitchen.

"Buffy you shouldn't tease her she's only little," Joyce said.

"I wasn't aware that I'd be pushed down to second favourite as soon as she came along," Buffy said into her coffee cup taking another sip.

"Honey you know I don't have favorites but you have to learn to share now that you have a little sister it's part of the deal with having a sibling," Joyce said.

"Fine whatever it's cool," Buffy continued to pout.

"So when do you think you'll be done with your class picking?" Joyce asked.

"I'm not sure I'm meeting Will there and I'm sure she's already got all of hers picked out so hopefully not that long," Buffy said.

"Well if you get done around about the time Faith and I finish at the shops maybe we can swing past and pick you up on our way home," Joyce said.

"Oh yes please," Buffy said.

"MAMA I'M ALL READY," Faith yelled down the stairs.

"Ok sweetheart I'm coming," Joyce said.

"Wow honey you actually are all ready," Joyce said seeing that Faith had picked out a red and white striped T-Shirt, denim shorts and a pair of red Converse, an outfit that actually matched for once. Buffy and Joyce had been teaching her how to choose clothes that actually went together and by the looks of things it was starting to get through. "Alright honey just put this on and then you can go downstairs with Buffy while I get ready," Joyce said running a brush quickly through Faith's long curls and then placing a red head band on her head before sending her downstairs.

"So you and mom are going to have fun today huh," Buffy said when Faith came back into the kitchen.

"Uh huh," Faith said climbing up onto Buffy's lap and Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's middle.

"How come you have to go back to school?" Faith asked playing with the edge of the tablecloth.

"Because I have to learn things, but I'm not going back just yet I'm on holidays for a bit," Buffy said.

"Ok Faith I'm ready to go," Joyce said coming back down the stairs dressed and ready.

"Ok, see ya later B," Faith said turning around on Buffy's lap and placing a wet kiss on her lips.

"Bye honey," Joyce said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, "give me a call when you're done at the campus and we'll come and get you," she continued helping Faith down. After strapping Faith into her carseat in the back Joyce hopped in the front of the car and soon the two were off to the mall.

"Ok honey make sure you hold my hand I don't want to lose you," Joyce said to Faith taking the girls small hand in her own.

"Mama what are we shopping for?" Faith asked as they walked through the sliding doors and into the shopping center. "Well we have to get some food, and I want to get some books for your new bookcase and maybe we can get some lunch depending on how long we are here."

Their first stop was the bookstore where Joyce watched as Faith was delighted with all the books. The young girl picked one off the shelf and sat herself down on the ground and began to go through it. "Do you like reading sweetheart?" Joyce asked sitting on the floor next to her. "Yeah, at my old house I gots this book that Gary gave me and I read it so many times but then I was bad so it got took off me," Faith said her voice quieting down as she finished her sentence.

"Well we need to fill that bookcase of yours up so why don't you pick out a couple today and then we can get some more later on," Joyce said smiling at her daughter. "Mama are we going to get a present for B?" Faith asked. "Not today honey Buffy I've bought your sister enough presents lately." So with a bagful of books they went on to a clothing store where Joyce picked up a few items for herself.

"No Mama I don't want it," Faith argued when Joyce showed her a pink a white striped skirt which she thought was completely adorable. "Come on Faithy it would look good on you it's really cute," Joyce said. "I don't like it," Faith pouted. "I bet Buffy would like it," Joyce said knowing that the younger girl looked up to her sister. "Really," Faith said. "Of course Buffy would love it on you she used to wear skirts like this when she was younger," Joyce said and Faith finally relented.

Joyce's phone rang then and it was Buffy letting them know that she was done at the college. Joyce told her that they would come and pick her up as soon as they were done picking up the food.

"So honey what sort of cookies do you want to make?" Joyce asked. "I wanna make the same kind I had when I first came to live with you," Faith said pointing at the shelf. "Chocolate chip it is then," Joyce said taking the packet of chocolate chips from where Faith was pointing. They paid for their items and then headed back to the car.

"I see her Mama," Faith said pointing out the window when they pulled up outside UC Sunnydale. They watched as Buffy said goodbye to Willow who waved at Joyce and Faith and then headed in the opposite direction.

"Hi honey how did you go?" Joyce asked when Buffy hopped in the car. "It was great Willow got all the classes she wanted and then she helped me pick out some great ones for next semester," Buffy said. "That's great," Joyce replied.

"How was your shopping trip?" Buffy asked turning around in her seat so that she could see Faith. "It was fun, Mama gots me lots of books," Faith said from her place in the back where she was looking at the pages of one of the books they had just bought.

"I don't want to take a nap," Faith yelled as Joyce wiped the flour from her face and hands. "Honey you have to otherwise you won't make it to dinnertime," Joyce said. "I don't want to take a nap I'm not sleepy at all," Faith whined.

"I could use a nap," Buffy said.

"Come on honey why don't you lie down with Buffy," Joyce said. "I don't want to nap I don't want to," Faith said pulling away from Joyce's grasp.

"You don't have to nap but maybe Buffy can read you some of your new books," Joyce said.

"Yeah come on Faithy I want to read some of your new books," Buffy said and Joyce looked at her with grateful eyes. Faith sighed a big dramatic sigh, "Fine okay," she said.

"So what book do you want to read?" Buffy asked Faith as the two settled themselves on the couch. "Umm this one," Faith said pointing to one with a girl in a sailboat on the front cover.

"Ok here we go," Buffy said beginning to read.

Joyce came in half an hour later and couldn't help but smile when she saw her two daughters asleep on the couch, both snoring.

"Where's a camera when I need one," she said quietly to herself pushing the hair away form both of their faces.

A/N: For anyone interested in Faith's outfit this is what it looks like. .

Thanks for reading I hope you are all enjoying the story, please review and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've been away for awhile so I haven't posted a chapter so this one is extra extra long. Not all that interesting just a little bit of fluff but there is a bit to move the plot along so I hope you enjoy it.**

"How come you were kissing Tara?" Willow's thoughts were interrupted by the small child standing in the doorway to the Summer's living room.

"What!" she said alarmed.

"Is Tara your special friend?" Faith asked coming further into the room.

"Uh, no, she, we weren't," Willow said starting to panic. She hadn't told her friends yet about her and Tara's relationship because she was afraid how they would take it. She was almost one hundred percent positive that they would be okay with it I mean Buffy dated a vampire and Xander was dating an ex-vengeance demon but there was still this fear nagging at the back of her mind that had kept her from telling them.

"I like Tara she's real nice," Faith said climbing up onto the couch next to Willow.

"She is isn't she," Willow said her face softening as she thought about her girlfriend.

"And she's better then Anya 'cause she plays with me but Anya says my hands are always sticky but they are not," Faith said screwing up her face as she examined her hands, "See," she said holding them up in front of Willow's face for the older girl to inspect. Willow took the child's smaller hands in her own and turned them over again and again, finally she said, "Yep definitely sticky free."

"Are you coming with me and B today?" Faith asked turning on the couch so she could face the older girl.

"Is it okay if I do?" Willow asked.

"B told me you were her bestest friend and like her sister and I'm B's sister so I guess that makes you my sister too and my bestest friend," Faith said.

Willow's heart melted. The young girl had certainly won them all over and all thoughts of the old Faith had disappeared from their minds. In fact Willow was even finding it hard to remember a time Faith wasn't with them the toddler had fitted in that well with their daily life. In fact seeing the way Buffy was with her almost made Willow think that there wasn't a time when Buffy hadn't been an older sister.

"Hey I thought I was your best friend," Joyce said coming into the room.

"Mama you can't be my best friend you're my Mama, but Wilwow and Xander are my bestest friends," Faith said looking at Joyce with a 'duh' look on her face.

"But what about me I thought I was your bestest bud," Buffy said joining them.

"Nah B you're my sister so you can'ts be my bestest friend," Faith said.

"Faithy you have broken my heart," Joyce said dramatically placing a hand over her heart.

"Yes I definitely feel a post heart breaking tickle attack coming on don't you," Buffy said looking at her mother. They both turned to look at Faith, their eyes shining and raised their hands menacingly.

"No don't," Faith cried launching herself at Willow and burying her face in Willow's chest for some form of shelter. Buffy and Joyce tickled Faith until the young girl begged them to stop in between laughs and gasps for breath.

"Say we're your best friends," Buffy said still tickling Faith.

"Okay okay you are," Faith said her cheeks flushed.

"Good now honey make sure you're good for Buffy today," Joyce said kissing Faith before turning to her eldest, "and Buffy make sure she drinks a lot of water because it's going to be hot today and make sure she gets a nap."

"Okay mom have fun at work," Buffy said kissing her goodbye.

"Okay troops what are we going to do today?" she asked turning around to face Willow and Faith.

"Well I put a big vote in the staying in the cool column," Willow said.

"Definitely it's scorching outside, oh I know how about a trip to the pool," Buffy said and Faith's eyes lit up immediately. She stood up on the couch and started bouncing up and down excitedly. "Yay let's go to the pool," she said still jumping.

"Does the pool sound alright with you Will?" Buffy asked.

"As long as we have plenty of shade and sunscreen because I burn like this," Willow said clicking her fingers together to make her point.

"Shade, sunscreen, got it," Buffy said nodding her head.

"Let's go," Faith said jumping off the couch and tugging on Buffy's elbow.

"Hold on Faithy we don't even have our bathing suits on yet," Buffy said laughing.

"I'll go home and get changed and meet you guys back here in half an hour," Willow said getting up.

"Okay see you soon," Buffy said giving Willow a quick wave as Faith pulled her up the stairs.

"Faithy you think you can get your bathing suit on while I pack a bag for us?" Buffy asked at the doorway to Faith's room.

"Yeah," was Faith's reply as the younger girl ran into her room.

Buffy got a bag out and packed towels for her and Faith as well as hats and sunscreen for the two of them. After she had done that she went into her room and changed into her bathing suit and slipping on a white sundress over the top. As she was tying her hair up she heard the doorbell ring and was walking out of her room to answer it before she was nearly bowled over by Faith who ran out of her room wearing her purple and white striped two piece bathing suit. "I'll get it I'll get it," the younger girl cried as she streaked past her.

"Grandpa Giles," she said excitedly when she threw the door open to reveal Giles standing there. Buffy burst into laughter from the top of the stairs at the look on Giles' face.

"I told you not to tell her to call me that," he said coming inside and closing the door behind him.

"I didn't I swear," Buffy said coming down the stairs and putting her hands up in the air to signify her innocence.

"I asked Mama and she said I could call you that because I don't have a real one," Faith said her lip beginning to tremble as she stepped closer to Buffy and grabbed a hold of her leg.

"Giles," Buffy said indicating Faith who was looking very close to tears. The former Watcher sighed and knelt in front of Faith. It wasn't that he had a problem with the girl herself, in fact he was actually quite taken with the small child, he just didn't feel old enough to be a Grandparent, although he supposed he probably was.

"Faith, child, I would be honoured to be your Grandpa Giles," he said taking one of her small hands in his and placing a kiss on it. Faith looked up at Buffy who nodded to her and before he knew what was happening Giles found himself on the floor after having been knocked over by the strength of Faith's hug.

"Grandpa Giles we're going to the pool do you wanna come with us?" Faith asked from where she sat on his stomach.

"Oh god Giles in a bathing suit," Buffy's voice came from above them a look of horror splayed across her features.

"Thank you, but Faith I'm sorry I just popped in for a quick visit to talk to Buffy and then I have other things that I have to do today," Giles said picking the girl off him and standing them both up.

"Okay Faithy you go up and finish getting dressed and I'll talk to Giles," Buffy said. "I am dressed," Faith said a confused look on her face. "Go and put a shirt and some shorts on over your bathing suit and get some shoes to wear as well," Buffy instructed pushing her upstairs.

"What did you find out?" she asked Giles.

"Not much unfortunately, I've been through all of my books and I haven't found a single reference to anything called The Initiative, but I did visit Willy's and he wasn't that forthcoming with information but he did indicate that the operation whatever it is spreads further then just Sunnydale," Giles told her.

"So what does that mean, that they're really really old demons that predate your books, because I'm not going to lie to you I'm sick of all these I predate the written word types," Buffy said.

"No, infact I have reason to believe that they are human, from what Willy told me that is most definitely a large possibility," Giles replied.

"Okay well I guess I patrol again tonight and hopefully run into one of them, if not I guess I will have to pay a visit to Willy myself and try my own kind of conversation and see what I can draw out of him."

"Alright well why don't we make plans to meet at my house before you go and we can fill the others in on what we are planning to do and maybe we can come up with some more suggestions on how we are going to handle this," Giles said and Buffy nodded.

"Have fun at the pool," Giles said.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Faith Grandpa Giles?" Buffy asked putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"You're insufferable you know that" Giles said, "You wouldn't have it any other way because then you wouldn't have any reason to get all huffy and start cleaning your glasses," Buffy smirked.

"I'm ready," Faith yelled as she hurtled down the stairs, fully dressed in a blue singlet top and white shorts. "Me too," Willow said coming in through the door and smiling a greeting to Giles.

"Yes well it's time for me to be going, have fun at the pool girls," Giles said. "Bye Grandpa Giles," Faith said, "Don't say anything," Giles said to Willow as she opened her mouth to comment.

After Giles left Buffy and Willow practically had to hold Faith back from racing out the door the girl was so excited. "Faith hold on you've just got to put some sunscreen on before we go," Buffy said pulling her back. Before they knew it the three had reached the pool and once Buffy had paid for their admission they went in search of some sun loungers to put their things on.

"Make sure we get some with a little bit of covering unless you want to see some fried Willow tomorrow," Willow said. "You're funny Wilwow you can't be cooked," Faith said. "Oh yeah well leave me out in the sun for too long and you might be surprised," Willow said producing a really large hat from her bag and placing it firmly on her head.

"Come on let's go," Faith said pulling on Buffy's hand. "Alright alright hold your horses," Buffy said laughing.

"Do you even know if she can swim?" Willow said to Buffy as they walked towards the edge of the pool, Faith a couple of steps in front of them. "I guess so," Buffy said as they watched the small girl dive straight into the water and swim back towards the edge where the older girls were standing. "Come on hurry up," she called up to them.

"Alright Ariel keep your hair on," Buffy said jumping in with a huge splash.

The three spent an hour swimming around playing games and having races. Buffy's heart swelled everytime she heard Faith's laughter and saw how much she was enjoying herself. "Okay girls it's time for me to get out I'm getting crispy," Willow said paddling towards the edge of the pool. "Aww Wilwow stay in with us," Faith pouted. "Faithy if I stay in any longer there's going to be smoke coming off me because I will be roasting," Willow said as Faith swam over to her. "But we gotta play more games," the young girl said grabbing onto Willow's shoulder to keep herself afloat. "Buffy will play more games with you," Willow said gently extracting Faith from her shoulder and pushing her towards Buffy who had swum over to them.

"How about we play supergirl," Buffy said. "What's that?" Faith asked her. "Well let's find out," Buffy said holding Faith under her arms and then throwing her up in the air. Faith squealed with glee as she was launched through the air and then splashed back into the water a few feet from where Buffy was. "Do it again," she exclaimed swimming back to where Buffy was standing. After about ten times Buffy's arms were a little tired and by that time Willow had got their lunch ready. When they got out Buffy put a white hooded towel on Faith and the three sat on the grass to eat their sandwiches.

"Wilwow did you see me when I was flying?" Faith asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

"I did see you went really high in the air," Willow said.

"Can you fly because you're a fairy?" Faith asked.

"Baby just because Willow can do magic doesn't mean she can fly," Buffy said smiling.

"Wilwow's special friend told me that Wilwow was one of the bestest fairies ever and she was really good at spells so how come she can't fly," Faith frowned and Willow froze her sandwich halfway to her mouth. "Willow's special friend?" Buffy asked with a confused look on her face, "you have a special friend you haven't told me about," she continued looking at Willow.

"Uh huh Willow and Tara are special friends," Faith said happily taking another bite of her sandwich while all the colour drained from Willow's face.

"What!" Buffy exclaimed looking at the redheaded witch.

"Uh I know it's big, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's all new to me too Buffy, but Tara she's sweet and she makes me laugh and I never thought I'd feel anything like this for anybody after Oz left but I-I do and I just need you to be okay with this you're my best friend and I know it's a lot to get used to but," Willow stopped when Buffy placed a hand on her arm.

"Will first breathe," she said, "second off I'm a little hurt that you didn't think I'd be okay with this, hello dated the undead here. Tara's a great girl and it's been great seeing you happy again so if you're happy I'm happy," Buffy said.

"Really," Willow said.

"Of course, you're my best friend too Will. Faith do you think Tara is a good girlfriend for Willow?" Buffy said turning to the youngest Summer's who was currently stealing the sandwich off of Buffy's plate. "Uh huh, Tara is really nice, she played lotsa games with me," Faith said taking a bite of Buffy's sandwich. "See if Faith approves then she's got to be a good catch," Buffy said stealing her sandwich back sending Faith a glare.

"Oh Buffy that's so great you have no idea how worried I was about telling you but Tara said you would be fine with it but I wasn't sure and I've been rehearsing how to say it for so long in fact I'm kind of relieved Faith saw us kissing so she could let it out of the bag for me because it saved me a lot of worrying about the right place and time."

"Uh Will you're babbling," Buffy said and the redhead blushed.

"Sorry but I am happy," Willow smiled.

"B when we get home can I play in the backyard?" Faith asked.

"When we get home you'll be taking a nap missy, but maybe after you can," Buffy said.

"I hate taking naps," Faith mumbled under her breath.

"I know you do Faithy but you heard what Mom said this morning you have to and if you don't you're Little Miss Grumpy Pants for the rest of the evening and let's face it that's no fun for anyone," Buffy said. "Still don't want to," Faith folded her arms over her chest and sulked.

"Well we'll see how you feel a little later on you've been pretty busy swimming all morning," Buffy said sending Willow a knowing glance. The two friends chatted away while Faith still sulked not saying a word, she would never admit it but the young girl was actually pretty tired but she hated having naps because she always felt like she was missing out on things. She played with the edge of the picnic rug they were all sitting on as she listened to what Buffy and Willow were talking about, she didn't really understand it but she liked to pretend she did. When a ladybeetle walked onto the rug Faith bent down so that the creature could walk onto her hand and bought it up so that she could look at it better.

"Hi how are you?" they were interrupted by Riley walking over to them.

"Uh hey," Buffy said looking up at him.

"You girls go to UC Sunnydale don't you, I think I've seen you around campus," he continued.

"Yeah we do, I'm Willow and this is my friend Buffy," Willow said.

"And I'm Faith," Faith added.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Riley," he said.

"So Riley what brings you to the pool today?" Buffy asked. She had to admit he was pretty attractive and had really really nice arms.

"Well I'm just here to swim," Riley said. He really wasn't, he had wanted to make contact with Buffy and hopefully get her to trust him eventually so that he could talk to her about his work at The Initiative.

"Ah of course, swimming at the swimming pool," Buffy said blushing a little at how lame she sounded.

"Well hopefully I will see you girls around sometime it was nice to meet you, bye Faith," he said.

"Bye," the younger girl mumbled from where she was laying on the blanket placing the ladybug back in the grass.

"He was yummy yes," Willow said sticking her tongue out in her little Willow smile way.

"What do you care I thought you were into girls now," Buffy said watching Riley walk away, "but yes he was definitely of the yum."

"Well Buff it's about time we found you a man it's been awhile for you I think it's about time you got back into manland," Willow said.

"I know but everything has been so hectic lately especially with Faith coming to live with us I really want to concentrate on her at the moment making sure that she's happy at home and safe and my god he had really nice arms," she said.

"Ha I knew it I saw definite sparkage in your eyes, and you guys would have very good looking kids," Willow said her eyes gleaming.

"Oh please Will I think it's a little early for that he didn't even ask me out," Buffy said.

"Whatever Buff he couldn't keep his eyes off you he was definitely interested I wouldn't be surprised if we don't see him again," Willow said.

"But how Will he didn't even get my number," Buffy pouted.

"Please Sunnydale is tiny I'm sure we'll run into him somewhere besides he had seen us at school so you're on his radar if he's really interested he'll find a way to get in touch with you," Willow reassured her.

"Yeah I guess so," Buffy said a little unconvinced, "but enough about me how are you going to tell Xander about Tara?"

"I don't know, I mean after he gets over the whole lesbian fantasy thing I'm kind of hoping he'll be okay with it, if not I'm leaning a little towards blackmail, I've never told you this but I have some pretty embarrassing photos of him from when we were five and he dressed up in my mom's high heels and dress when he played dress up with me," Willow said.

"Ah yes nothing smells sweeter than a little bit of blackmail in the morning," Buffy said.

"It's what I'm saying," Willow shrugged.

"No but seriously Will I don't think you have to worry about Xander he loves you and he'll be happy that you're happy and he likes Tara so I think it'll all be of the good," Buffy said patting Willow's arm reassuringly.

"Thanks Buff, and for the record I'm so happy you're okay with everything I don't think I could have handled it if you hadn't been okay with me and Tara I really don't," Willow said, obviously happy that a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I'm happy for you Will I am I swear," Buffy said and she genuinely was. Willow had had a tough time with the whole Oz thing and it had taken her awhile but when she had met Tara and taken a bigger interest in magic and it was good to see her friend smiling again.

"Aw see this happens every time," Buffy whined.

"What?" Willow asked confused.

"Faith, every time she complains and complains and then this happens," Buffy said pointing. Faith was curled up on her side her thumb in her mouth looking close to sleep, obviously tired out from all her swimming.

"Aww she's so cute," Willow said.

"Yeah you say that now but you're not there when she chucks mega tantrums," Buffy said running her hands lovingly through her sister's hair. "I'll pack up and you get her," Willow said standing up.

"Come on baby it's time to go," Buffy said and Faith looked up at her sleepily.

"Kay," the younger girl mumbled holding her hands out, Buffy picked her up and Faith rested her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"Ya a little sleepy Faith?" Willow asked rubbing her back.

"No," she mumbled back and Willow and Buffy smiled.

"Ready to go?" Buffy asked as Willow loaded up with bags. "Yep," the witch nodded. By the time they got home Faith was off in dreamland one hand curled tightly in Buffy's hair.

"I'm just going to put her upstairs," Buffy said as Willow put the bags down in the hall. After tucking Faith in Buffy came downstairs and took the drink of water Willow offered her.

"So Buff what's going on tonight are we all up for patrol?" Willow asked.

"We're going to meet at Giles' place and discuss it and then head out for patrol," Buffy said.

"Well I was thinking Tara and I might try some sort of locator spell, not quite sure what we would locate but it might be worth a try," Willow said.

"Sounds good."

"He made contact 'mam."

"He specifically disobeyed me, there are going to be dire consequences for this, thank you soldier that will be all."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Probably my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy it, the next one will be more action packed.**

"You had specific instructions that the subject was not to be contacted," Professor Walsh paced in front of Riley as they sat in a meeting room deep underneath the grounds of UC Sunnydale.

"She doesn't know who I am," Riley said defiant.

"That may be the case now but we have intel that suggests that her group are investigating the Initiative and I would hate to see what would happen if she connected our organisation with you," Professor Walsh said. Riley appeared unaffected by her words but on the inside he flinched, he knew what the organisation was capable of, he knew of the sudden disappearances of their employees but had always refused to believe that their disappearances had anything to do with Professor Walsh, a woman whom had been an almost surrogate mother to Riley ever since he had been recruited. He was starting to have his doubts about this woman as he learned more and more about this latest objective.

"I refuse to do anything else until you tell me what you want with her," Riley said.

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving us orders do you soldier," Professor Walsh's second in command Saunders said standing over Riley trying to intimidate him.

"No Riley is right, we haven't been very honest with him and he has proved very useful in the past," Professor Walsh said earning her a confused look from her colleague.

"The truth is Riley, there is a legend or more of a myth about a girl called the Slayer, one girl in all the world who possesses a supernatural strength which she uses to fight against the forces we ourselves fight against every day. Legend has it that the Slayer line is passed on once the previous Slayer dies and so the cycle continues. We believe that the Summers girl is this Slayer and we are interested to learn all we can about her and her strength. Imagine the possibilities if we could discover the roots to her strength, with our resources combined with however it is she gets her strength our Marines would be virtually unstoppable," Professor Walsh finished her eyes gleaming at the possibilities.

"But why can't we just approach her about it she may be more than willing to help us," Riley said.

"You know as well as I do that we can't let civilians know anything about our operations, by bringing her in it would endanger everything that we do here and we can't take that risk," Professor Walsh said placing a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"How do you expect to learn about her without bringing her in?" Riley questioned.

"From the data that we will observe we can make inferences about the hows and whys but we may never know, but Riley we would never hurt the girl you must believe that," Professor Walsh said looking into his eyes. Against his better judgement he found himself believing her, it felt a little like he was being torn in two on the inside, his head was telling him that this was okay but his heart was screaming at him that it wasn't.

"Don't you think it would be easier to learn things about her if we were allowed to at least talk to her, maybe we don't tell her about what we do but if we gain her trust then maybe she would eventually willingly share the information," Riley persisted. There was something about this girl and he just couldn't get her out of his head.

"Did you not here what the professor just said Marine?" Saunders said.

"No no he may have a point, it would definitely be easier to learn about her if she trusted us, she may even come to trust him so much that she tells him about being the Slayer of her own accord," Professor Walsh said.

"Riley you must befriend this girl, get her to trust you and find out all that you can about her, you will report everything back to us," Professor Walsh said giving Riley permission to stand. He saluted and then turned to leave, "Oh and Riley," he stopped and turned back around. "There will be no more disobeying orders or you will have to deal with much more than just me."

"Yes 'mam," he said leaving the room.

"How do you expect to learn anything about the girl's capabilities if we do not run tests on her?" Saunders asked Professor Walsh.

"We need Agent Finn to believe no harm will come to the girl, this whole operation will go a lot smoother if we have his cooperation," Professor Walsh said, "don't you worry we will use any means possible to learn exactly what it is that makes this girl so powerful."

"Ow," Buffy whined coming down the stairs and into the kitchen clutching at one of the fingers on her left hand.

"What's the matter honey?" her mother asked from where she was cutting the sandwich on Faith's plate for her.

"I got the splinter that ate all the other splinters in my finger when I was whittling a stake upstairs and I can't get it out," Buffy pouted showing her mother her splinter.

"I can probably get it out for you just sit here while I get the tweezers," Joyce said pushing her daughter down into a chair next to Faith before leaving to get the first aid kit.

"Does it hurt a lot B?" Faith asked kneeling on her chair and peering over to get a better look at Buffy's finger.

"Yeah but I've had worse," Buffy grimaced as Faith reached out with her small finger and gently touched where Buffy's splinter was.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Faith asked her. Buffy smiled and cupped Faith's face with her unsplintered hand, "Thanks baby but maybe after Mom gets it out."

"Okay honey you're going to have to hold your hand still so I can dig it out," Joyce said coming back in a needle and a set of tweezers in her hands. Buffy held her hand out but as soon as Joyce came near her with the needle she winced and pulled her hand back before her mother even had a chance to touch her.

"Buffy please if you want me to get it out you're going to have to hold it still," Joyce said.

"I'm sorry but it's hard holding my hand there when I know you're just going to stick something sharp into it," Buffy replied.

"Buffy please you've had much much worse then this before just hold it still," Joyce said leaning in towards Buffy's hand again, which Buffy again pulled away before she had a chance to touch her.

"I'll help ya keep your mind off it B," Faith said climbing off her chair and onto Buffy's lap, nearly falling off in the process but Buffy caught her just in time.

"Are we going to the pool again today," Faith asked playing with the crucifix necklace Buffy was wearing.

"I don't think so I think you had enough sun yesterday, but maybe we can hang out here at home and then maybe go and visit Mom at work later this afternoon you haven't seen the gallery yet," Buffy said.

"That sounds like a great idea I'd love to have my girls visit me at work," Joyce said.

"But if we don't go to the pool we won't be able to see Wiley again," Faith pouted.

"Wiley?" Buffy said her face screwed up in confusion.

"He was at the pool with us and he was really really tall," Faith said.

"Oh you mean Riley," Buffy said smiling.

"Who's Riley?" Joyce asked.

"Just this guy who we met at the pool yesterday, he goes to UC Sunnydale as well," Buffy said.

"And Mama he was really handsome," Faith said.

"He was was he," Joyce said smiling.

"Well he wasn't that good looking," Buffy said blushing under her mother's knowing stare.

"Yeah he was and Buffy gave him moon eyes," Faith said smirking.

"Moon eyes?" Buffy and Joyce asked at the same time.

"You know like this," Faith said opening her eyes comically wide.

Joyce burst out laughing, "And what does that mean sweetheart?"

"It means that you want to be someone's special friend," Faith said seriously.

"Well there you go you can't argue with that logic Buffy I think you really do like this Riley guy," Joyce said winking at her youngest at Buffy's obvious discomfort.

"I don't...you don't... just because...shut up," Buffy scowled at the other two.

"And we're all done here," Joyce said holding up the tweezers with the splinter from Buffy's finger displayed proudly in it.

"Wow I didn't feel that at all," Buffy said.

"And now I get to kiss it all better," Faith said placing a sloppy kiss on Buffy's finger.

"Ew Faith you got drool all over my finger," Buffy said wiping her finger on her shirt as Faith giggled.

"Okay girls I'm going to go into work , Faithy make sure you finish your sandwich and I want you to have a rest before you come to visit me, and Buffy can you please finish folding the laundry," Joyce said grabbing her purse off the kitchen counter.

"Mom," both girls whined as Joyce smiled and kissed them on the cheek before leaving out the front door.

"Hey Faithy what do you have on your sandwich?" Buffy asked from behind the kitchen bench where she was fixing herself a sandwich of her own.

"Cheese and honey," Faith said.

"Are you serious that's disgusting Faith," Buffy said screwing up her face.

"Nuhuh it's really yummy," Faith said taking a big bite from her sandwich.

"So are you excited about going to see Mom at her work?" Buffy asked sitting down at the table next to her sister.

"What doe Mama do at her work?" Faith asked.

"Well she has an art gallery, so artists bring their paintings and their statues and Mom shows them in her gallery for people to come and see and buy," Buffy told her.

"Okay, can I leave the table now?" Faith asked finishing her sandwich.

"Okay I'll come and find you when I'm done," Buffy said leaning over and helping Faith down from her chair. After finishing her own sandwich Buffy cleaned up their plates putting them both in the dishwasher. Grabbing the cordless phone off the wall she sat down at the kitchen table and dialled Giles' number. Her Watcher picked up after the third ring and after exchanging pleasantries she began to detail last night's patrol.

"So it was weird Giles it was like everytime my spider sense tingled I'd follow where the tingles led me and it was like I almost got to it when it would just drop off my radar and I swear it happened three or four times," Buffy told him.

"Well while I'm still not one hundred percent on your pop culture references I assume you're referring to your Slayer sense picking up on supernatural forces, " Giles said.

"Exactly and I didn't slay anything last night it was my most uneventful patrol yet," Buffy said.

"Well even the forces of darkness have be known to take nights off, but I suppose it would be worth noting the lull in supernatural creatures," Giles said and Buffy could hear him cleaning his glasses over the phone.

"Alright but Giles if I don't get a good slay in soon I'm going to get cranky," Buffy pouted.

Giles chuckled, "Good to know, perhaps you will have better luck tonight, although if you don't mind I'd like to come with you tonight see if maybe the same thing happens again try and decipher if there is any sort of patterns in time or distance from when your uh, spider tingles happen to when they disappear."

"Okay well I guess I'll swing by your place around eight and we can go from there," Buffy said hanging up the phone. Going into the living room Buffy couldn't see Faith so she went upstairs and into Faith's room where she saw the younger girl lying on her stomach on the floor drawing a picture.

"Hey baby what are you doing?" she asked from the doorway.

"I'm being an artist," the younger girl stated not looking up from her picture.

"Of course, well when you're done Picasso I'll be downstairs so come and show me what you made okay," Buffy said. "Okay," Faith said.

"Ugh why do we have so much laundry?" Buffy groaned looking at the three mounds of it sitting on the floor of their laundry room, "I swear mom has let this build up over three years simply to torture me." Grabbing one of the piles she took it out into the living room dropping it down to the floor she switched on the television and started to fold.

"I'm finished," Faith yelled skipping down the stairs picture in hand.

"Can I see it?" Buffy asked her.

"Nope it's for Mama you can't see it until I show her," Faith said putting the picture face down on the coffee table.

"Okay meanie, well I think it's time for you to take your nap so we can leave as soon as you wake up," Buffy said.

"Nuhuh Mama didn't say I had to have a nap she said I had to rest," Faith smirked at her older sister.

"When did you get so smart?" Buffy said, "Well she did say you have to rest so I want you to lie on the couch and watch TV until I finish folding this laundry and then we can go and visit Mom."

"Okay fine but I'm telling Mama that you were being bossy," Faith pouted going to lie on the couch.

An hour later Buffy was finished folding and Faith was waiting impatiently by the door for her sister to come back downstairs. "B hurry up you're taking so long," Faith called up the stairs. "Alright I'm ready don't have a cow," Buffy said coming downstairs.

"Hey B how come we have to walk everywhere?" Faith asked lagging a few steps behind Buffy.

"Cause mom won't let me drive for some reason, believe me Faithy this isn't my first choice either but we're nearly there not that far to go now," Buffy said.

"But B my feet are sore I don't want to walk anymore," Faith whined stopping walking altogether.

Buffy sighed, "Alright hop on then," she said bending down so Faith cold hop on her back. Faith wrapped her legs around Buffy's waist and her arms around the blonde girl's neck; she rested her chin on Buffy's shoulder. "Hold on," Buffy said standing.

"Xander," Faith cried excitedly pointing across the street to where the dark haired man was indeed walking. He heard the girls cry and looked across to where they were a smile breaking out on his face as he looked both ways before crossing the street.

"How are my favourite girls this fine day?" Xander asked ruffling Faith's hair as he spoke.

"We're going to see Mama at the galwery," Faith said.

"Oh fun," he said smiling at her.

"Are we hooking up later tonight?" he asked the older Summer's girl.

"Yeah I'm meeting Giles at his place at eight so if you want to drop round around then and you can come with us," Buffy said.

"Can I go see Grandpa Giles too?" Faith asked.

"No baby you have to stay home with Mom otherwise she will get really lonely," Buffy said.

"Fine but I'm not happy about it," Faith said, Xander and Buffy bursting into laughter hearing such a statement come out of the young girl's mouth.

"You're a goof," Xander said ruffling her hair again.

"Okay Xand we must be off if we want to catch Mom before she closes up for the night," Buffy said.

"Okay Buff I'll see you tonight and you my gorgeous girl I will speak to you later," he said dropping a kiss to Faith's cheek.

"You are such a suck up," Buffy said.

"Can't help it if I have a way with the ladies," Xander said smirking before crossing the street.

"Xander's really handsome too isn't he," Faith said.

"You think so do you, I'll be sure to let him know you think so," Buffy said.

"No B you can't he will think I'm silly," Faith said alarmed.

"Okay I won't tell him I promise," Buffy smiled, "and look we're here," she said indicating the gallery.

Saying hello to the receptionist at the front desk Buffy with Faith still riding piggy back style on her back walked through the gallery towards the back room where they were told they could find their mother. Spotting Joyce with her head in a packing case they walked further into the room.

"Mama," Faith cried alerting her to their presence. Joyce looked up and smiled walking closer and taking Faith from Buffy. "Hi girls," she smiled.

"I'll give you a tour," she said still carrying her youngest. She took them round pointing out statues and paintings she thought would interest them.

"Mama is an artist anyone who draws a picture?" Faith asked.

"Well an artist can be anyone, they make paintings, take photos, sculpt everything," Joyce said.

"B said that you put artists work in your galwery," Faith continued.

"I do they give their work to me and then I show it so people can see it and buy it if they really like it," Joyce said.

"I made a picture that you can hang up and people can see it and buy it," Faith said handing Joyce the drawing.

"Let me see here," Joyce said looking at it. The picture was obviously the three of them. The tallest figure with shoulder length curly hair had her stick arms around a shorter blonde figure with a pink cape on who was holding the smallest figure with long brown curly hair. All three people in the photo were smiling and there were red hearts drawn all around them.

"Honey it's beautiful," Joyce said.

"Do you think anyone would buy it?" Faith asked her mother.

"I don't want anyone to buy it I want it all for myself but I will definitely put it on display for everyone to see," Joyce said.

"Joyce that buyer is on the phone for you," the gallery's receptionist called.

"Girls I really have to take this call but you can go and wait in my office if you want," Joyce said handing Faith over to Buffy.

Once in Joyce's office Buffy sat down on the chair behind Joyce's desk, Faith on her lap. She got Faith some paper and pencils while she herself used the computer to do some research on The Initiative. Glancing at the clock she saw it was approaching five o'clock, her mother still hadn't made an appearance so she must have gotten caught up with customers. Faith yawned and shifted on Buffy's lap, "You tired baby?" Buffy asked her.

"Nope, I'm just drawing," Faith replied stifling another yawn with the back of her hand.

"Okay," Buffy said leaning over and turning off the computer. She leaned back in the chair placing her hands behind her head. It wasn't long before Faith abandoned her drawing and leaned back against her sister.

"B why aren't we going home?" she asked.

"Well Mom will be finished soon and I really don't feel like walking back home so it'll be easier if we just wait for her to finish, I'm sure she won't be long," Buffy said combing her fingers through Faith's long hair.

"Okay," Faith sighed. The two sat in silence for awhile Buffy closed her eyes in relaxation, continuing to run her fingers through Faith's hair. "Here you girls are," Joyce said smiling from where she was leaning against the door frame. Buffy cracked an eye open and smiled at her mother. "Ready to go?" she asked Joyce.

"Yeah just let me grab my purse. When did she go to sleep?" Joyce asked indicating Faith.

"I'm not 'sleep," Faith mumbled.

"See this is why you have to have your nap honey," Joyce said.

"Well actually mom she picked up on the fact that you said rest so she didn't want to nap so she lay on the couch and watched TV for awhile," Buffy said.

"Okay well let's get her home," Joyce said picking up her purse. Buffy stood and settled Faith on her hip, the younger girl resting her head against Buffy's chest underneath Buffy's chin. As they walked through the gallery Joyce shutting off lights as they went, they said goodbye to the receptionist at the door and walked out into the parking lot.

"Mama did you put my picture on the wall?" Faith asked.

"I did sweetheart you have your own wall and everything," Joyce replied. Joyce opened the side door for Buffy and she set Faith into her car seat and buckled her in. "Keep talking to her on the way home I don't want her to go to sleep or we'll never get her to go down tonight," Joyce said opening her own door.

"I wanna go too," Faith yelled holding onto Buffy's leg.

"Faith I told you you couldn't you have to stay here with Mom," Buffy said trying to pry the younger girl off of her.

"I don't want to I want to go see Grandpa Giles and Xander with you," Faith yelled her face red and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Honey you can't go with her you have to keep me company," Joyce said trying to get the hysterical toddler to calm down.

"Nooo I don't want to," Faith screamed.

"Okay okay fine you can come," Buffy said receiving a confused look from her mother, "go with it," she said to Joyce. She picked Faith up and the girl whose tears were slowing and Buffy could feel her hiccupping against her when she wrapped her arms tightly around her older sisters neck.

"See you later tonight mom," Buffy called walking through the front door. Joyce was more than a little confused and stood at the door shaking her head, "What just happened?" She went into the kitchen and began clearing up the dishes from dinner. Five minutes later she heard the front door open and went to investigate. Buffy was standing in the entrance hall, Faith fast asleep in her arms.

"I knew she would be out quickly thought it might be easier if she thought she won," Buffy shrugged sheepishly handing Faith over to Joyce.

"Let me in next time will you I had no idea what was going on," Joyce said.

"Sorry didn't have time I'm meant to be meeting Giles like now," Buffy said kissing her mother on the cheek, "Don't wait up."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: An extra extra long chapter for you all to enjoy.**

"Sorry I'm late," Buffy said as she rushed into Giles' living room, the entire Scooby Gang already there, "Faith chucked a mega tantrum and I had to help mom out."

"No big Buff, Giles was just filling us in on what happened on last night's patrol," Xander said.

"Should we head out then?" Giles said ushering the group out the front door.

The beginnings of the patrol were fairly uneventful with the group only running into one newbie vampire. Buffy was on high alert after last night, reaching her senses out in order to hopefully catch any supernatural creature before it had a chance to disappear. She was concentrating so hard that she wasn't really paying any attention to her friends or even to where she was going and was soon on the ground after having run into something solid. Looking up she saw she had run straight into Riley who had obviously been trying to get her attention before she had walked into him. Reaching a hand down to help her stand her gave her a confused smile.

"Uh Riley hi, what are you doing here?" she asked dusting herself off, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, you didn't really strike me as a likes to hang out in cemeteries type," the Iowan replied.

Her reply was cut short by a growl from her left and the group was soon surrounded by a gang of eight vampires. Sparing a glance to her friends who seemed prepared to fight Buffy pushed Riley out of the way and jumped into the fray. Dusting three vamps in quick succession she turned to go and help out the Scoobies when she suddenly stopped short when she noticed Riley fighting side by side with Xander, the sandy haired man displaying skills of a well trained fighter.

The vampires made use of her momentary distraction and she took a kick to the stomach which made her double over in pain. Riley saw her go down and was by her side in an instant and the vampire was soon dusted.

"How did you do that?" Buffy asked him completely stunned.

Riley faltered for a moment but soon replied, "I've been living in Sunnydale long enough to realise that those things that go bump in the night are more than just scary stories, as soon as I figured that out I started taking self defence classes and did some research so I could take care of myself."

Finishing up with their own vampires the two were joined by the panting and gasping Scooby Gang.

"Yes please finish your pleasantries while the rest of us fight for our lives," Anya said glaring at the Slayer and her companion.

"Riley hi," Willow said remembering him from the other day.

"Hi Willow right," he said smiling as she nodded.

"So where did you learn to fight like that?" Riley asked turning his attention to Buffy. Her face froze, "Uh same as you serious martial arts classes and noticing all those disappearances and stuff," she finished up lamely sparing a glance to her former Watcher who was frowning disapprovingly at her.

"Well this is rude she hasn't even introduced us," Anya whispered not so quietly in Xander's ear.

"Oh sorry uh Riley this is Anya, Xander, Tara and Giles," Buffy said pointing to them each in turn.

"Nice to meet you all," Riley said shaking hands with Xander and Giles.

"Buffy I'm glad I ran into you I wasn't sure if I would see you again I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out some time," Riley said blushing. He knew that this was part of his assignment but he did actually like this girl, he would never admit it to his superiors as he knew they would pull him from the case immediately because of a conflict of interests and he definitely wanted the chance to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Uh sure I would like that," Buffy said blushing again as she quickly scribbled down her number on the piece of paper he held out for her.

"Okay that's great I will call you soon and organise a time, it was nice to meet the rest of you," Riley said smiling and waving as he walked off.

"Okay is anyone else not buying that?" Xander said raising his hand in the air.

The girls ignored him and Willow rushed over to Buffy's side, "Buffy a hang out that's definitely a good sign," the redhead gushed.

"I know right, and major plus he knows about the vampires and stuff so I don't have to hide what I do," Buffy said her eyes gleaming.

"Woah wait a second, just because the guy knows about vampires doesn't mean you have to blurt out about your sacred destiny straight away," Xander said jumping in.

"I didn't say I would tell him straight away I just think it would be nice to be with a normal guy who I don't have to worry about scaring him away with stories about vampires and demons," Buffy said.

"I don't think just anybody should know the secret," Xander mumbled pouting.

"Aww it's okay sweetie I still think you're special even if you're fighting skills are really quite meagre when compared to Riley's," Anya said rubbing his arm.

"Gee thanks Ahn," Xander said still pouting.

"Buffy I don't have to remind you about the dangers of telling people about your life as the Slayer," Giles said putting his hand up as Buffy started to interrupt him, "that being said I trust your judgement and if once you get to know this boy if you feel he is trustworthy enough I see no reason why you couldn't tell him."

Buffy beamed any compliment from Giles was one that she treasured. The group turned to walk home Buffy and Willow walking arm in arm in the front, Xander and Anya in the middle and Giles and Tara bringing up the rear. After saying goodbye to Xander and Anya, they dropped Giles off at his apartment the three girls walked off towards the college.

"So Buffy how is everything going with Faith?" Tara asked the blonde Slayer.

"It's going well, I think mom loves having someone to look after again, and I love having her at home, she's so cute, something I never thought I would be saying about Faith, but like this morning I got a splinter and she was all B do you want me to kiss it better and then she was like B what does mom do at her work so I told her and then she drew mom this picture and we took it to the gallery and she was like Mama I'm an artist now you can put this on the wall for people to buy," Buffy said smiling as she remembered the events earlier in the day.

"Have you spoken to Giles about what you guys are going to do about her Slayer abilities?" Willow asked.

"No not yet, but I don't think she has all her Slayer strength, I mean it's obvious she's stronger than a normal four year old but somehow I think she still has to grow into them, I mean you guys have seen her, it's almost like she knows how to turn it on and off subconsciously, I mean if she really wanted to she could pull away from my mom whenever she wanted but she doesn't I don't know if she just doesn't really realise that she can or what the deal is, I guess before she goes to day care when college starts again we might have to talk to her about it then although I don't know how'd we put it," Buffy said.

"Probably saying something about how you have them too she'll be excited about it," Willow said.

"Maybe," Buffy said staring off absentmindedly.

"What are you guys going to do tomorrow?" Tara asked the Slayer.

"I don't know, Mom has the day off and she wanted to take Faith to this petting zoo they have near the mall so I'll probably go with them," Buffy replied as they reached Willow and Tara's dorm.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Buffy said and the two witches nodded and said their goodbyes.

When Buffy got home it was still relatively early and she knew her mother was still awake.

"Buffy is that you?" her mother called as the Slayer stepped in through the front door.

"Yeah it's me mom," she called back going in to the kitchen and grabbing some ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons and then heading back into the living room where her mother was watching television. Plopping down on the couch next to her mother she handed Joyce a spoon and the two dug eagerly into the frozen dessert.

"You're home early," Joyce commented.

"We ran into a group of vampires, and Riley," Buffy said the last part muffled around a bite of ice cream.

"Riley, the handsome boy you gave moon eyes to at the pool," Joyce said her eyes twinkling, "what was he doing at the cemetery?"

"Well he said that after living in Sunnydale for awhile he noticed that something wasn't quite right about all the disappearances and did a little research and discovered everything on his own, so then he took some self defence classes and the rest they say is history," Buffy said, "plus he said he was glad we ran into each other and that he was going to call me and see if I wanted to hang out sometime," she rushed out quickly.

"Oh honey that's exciting, although I think you'll have to fight Faith for him she seems to think he's very handsome," Joyce said.

"I'm not too worried she also thinks Xander is very handsome, I think she has a wandering eye you might have to keep an eye on that," Buffy said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway honey I'm going to go up to bed, you're going to come with us tomorrow to the petting zoo aren't you," Joyce asked.

"Yeah I'll come it will be fun," Buffy replied.

"Alright goodnight sweetheart," Joyce said kissing her daughter on the forehead before heading upstairs to bed. Buffy finished up her snack and put everything back in the kitchen before switching off the lights and heading up to bed herself.

She awoke the next morning to a scuffling sound outside her door. A little confused she sat up in bed and listened more intently. The scuffling stopped and she could hear footsteps pattering away. They came back seconds later and Buffy could hear something being dragged, whatever it was bumped into the door and the footsteps stopped. The doorknob turned and the door swung open, she could see Faith standing in her pyjamas on a little chair she had got from her room. Upon noticing that Buffy was sitting up in bed a smile broke across the younger girls face and she jumped off the chair and raced into Buffy's room and up onto her bed. She straddled Buffy sitting on her stomach and gave her sister a big kiss on the cheek.

"Morning baby why are you so excited this morning?" Buffy asked.

"Mama told me we're going to see animals today and we getsa play with them and she said that you're coming too," Faith said her dimples on display.

"I am coming too it's going to be fun, did she send you up here to get me out of bed?" Buffy asked tickling the younger girl.

"Yep and she said you had to eat your breakfast very very quickly because we've been waiting for you for so long already and then she said that I was covered in ants," Faith said her brow crinkling in confusion at that last part.

"She said you were covered in ants?" Buffy asked also confused.

"No I said she was getting antsy," Joyce said coming into the room to see where the girls were.

"Faith honey you have to have a bath before we go so we're going to do that while Buffy has a quick breakfast and gets dressed," Joyce said lifting Faith off the bed.

By the time Buffy was dressed she could hear Joyce trying to get Faith to sit still while she put her shoes on. The phone began to ring and she hurried to answer it.

"Goo

"Buffy hi it's Riley."

"Hey, wow when you say you'll call you actually call impressive."

"One of more impressive skills I'm sure."

"Oh hey don't talk yourself down so much I'm sure your punctuality is good as well and that's impressive, oh and I'm sure you're really good and tying your shoes which I must say is equally as impressive as calling when you say you will."

"You're not like other girls are you."

"I have been told on the odd occasion that I am a little strange."

"Good to know, but I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out today."

"My mom and sister are going to the petting zoo and I promised Faith I'd go with her."

"Oh that's okay maybe another time."

"Well uh, I guess maybe, if you wanted you could come too, if you wanted that is."

"Really you sure your mom and your sister won't mind."

"Are you kidding, I'm sure Faith would be more excited that you were there then that I was there."

"Well when are you girls heading out?"

"Pretty soon, how quickly do you think could get here?" Buffy asked giving him her address.

"Not that long I live over on campus, maybe fifteen minutes."

"Well you better hurry because I can hear that my mom has finally got Faith's shoes on so she's gonna want to wait to leave and as much as she thinks you're handsome I'm not sure that keeping her from the petting zoo is going to win you any points."

"I'll be there in ten."

"See you soon."

Buffy put the phone back in its holder and smiled when she heard little footsteps running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"B look what I'm wearing," Faith said excitedly from behind her. Buffy turned around and smiled. Faith had on little pink shorts, sky blue Crocs on her feet and a short sleeved blue t-shirt with a picture of a pink elephant on it.

"I told Mama that I wanted to wear the shirt with the ellphant on it so the animals would wanna be my friend," Faith said.

"I'm sure they will appreciate that," Buffy said smoothing her hands over Faith's hair.

"Are we all ready to go?" Joyce asked coming down the stairs.

""Uh do you mind waiting just a couple of minutes longer, Riley called and he wanted to hang out today but I said I was going with you guys but then I invited him along because I thought you wouldn't mind so he's going to be here really soon," Buffy said all in one breath.

"Well this is good I get to meet him," Joyce said.

"Are you sure it's okay that he comes?" Buffy asked.

"It's fine with me, but you'll have to check with Faith this is her outing."

"Fai is it okay if Riley comes with us to the petting zoo?" Buffy asked her sister.

"Wiley can come but you gotta still play with me and Mama and not talk to him all day," Faith said.

"I promise," Buffy said pulling the younger girl up and into her arms.

"B I told Mama I've never been to a petting zoo before," Faith said her hands immediately starting to play with Buffy's necklace.

"Well you're going to love it Faithy, they have little lambs, and baby cows and rabbits and piglets and you can feed them and pat them," Buffy told her as the doorbell rang.

"Oh he's here," Buffy squealed.

"Yay that means we can go now, come on Mama," Faith called over Buffy's shoulder as Buffy carried her to the front door.

"Riley hi," Buffy said opening the door. If possible she thought his arms looked even nicer then they had the other day and he was only wearing a white t-shirt and jeans.

"And this is for you Faith," he said producing a flower he had gotten from their front garden and holding it out for the smaller girl. Faith took it from him but was suddenly shy burying her face in Buffy's neck. "Baby say thanks to Riley," Buffy said placing one of her hands on Faith's back.

"Thanks Wiley," Faith mumbled not moving from where she was hiding.

"Sorry she's not usually this shy," Buffy said.

"That's okay, it's good to see you," he said smiling.

"It's good to see you too, although I'm sure you didn't really think our first hang out would be with a bunch of baby animals and an excited four year old."

"That's okay I have lots of cousins and I like kids it should be fun."

"Well you must be Riley," Joyce said coming up to stand behind her daughters.

"Uh yes sorry mom this is Riley, Riley this is my mother," Buffy said introducing the two.

"Mrs Summers it's nice to meet you," Riley said shaking her hand.

"Please call me Joyce, now are we all ready to go because I know one little girl who was pretty much bursting at the seams to go this morning."

"Mama said I had ants all over me," Faith said shyly not quite looking at Riley when she spoke.

"Don't ask," Buffy said stepping out into the front yard as her mother closed the door behind them.

"Hey Faith look I can see baby pigs just like ," Buffy said pointing when they got to the petting zoo. The younger girl raced forward pulling her mother and Buffy with her as they each held one of the smaller girl's hands in their own.

"Hold on honey they're not going anywhere," Joyce laughed. Buffy let go of Faith's hand and turned to make sure that Riley was keeping up with them.

"How're you doing there, she's quite the chatterbox once she gets over the shyness huh," Buffy said smiling at him. In the car ride over Faith had definitely warmed up to Riley after he had showed her a few magic tricks with a quarter he had in his pocket. The young girl had talked nonstop for the rest of the car trip, Riley definitely having won her over.

"She's cute and she seems like a good kid, and I can see how much you like spending time with her and I think I'm going to like spending time with you so in all I'm going to finish this very long sentence with its all good and I'm very excited to be here," he finished.

"B look what I got!" Faith yelled from inside the fence holding up a little piglet ho was squirming trying to get out of the young girls grip.

"That's cool Faithy," Buffy called back.

"So Miss Summers do you feel like playing with a lot of baby animals with me," Riley asked her.

"Sounds fun Mr. Finn."

*********************************************************************************************************

"Okay you are way too tall up there," Buffy said looking up to where Faith sat on Riley's shoulders clutching the stuffed cow her mother had bought her.

"And make sure you're holding on tight sweetheart," Joyce called up a slightly worried expression on her face as she walked a little behind Riley in case Faith hell.

"Don't worry Joyce I've got her," Riley said.

"Mama I can't hold on I gotta hold tight to Mr. Darcy to make sure he doesn't fall on the ground," Faith said looking down at her mother and holding on tight to the cow.

"Again Fai I think you've ruined the fantasies of every Pride and Prejudice fan by naming your cow after their romantic hero," Buffy laughed.

"Well it was your fault she wanted to have a Mr. because of your pig and that was the only Mr someone I could think of at the time," Joyce said.

"So would you guys like to get some coffee with me because your poor old mom is starting to wilt in the afternoon and I'd feel silly sitting there by myself," Joyce asked pointing to a coffee shop that was across the road.

"Sure that sounds great," Riley said.

"Mama I'm sleepy," Faith said stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Seriously, you must be a good influence on her usually we have to fight with her about naps," Buffy said looking up at Faith incredulously. By the time they got to the coffee shop Faith seemed to have found her second wind once she spotted the small playground the coffee shop had, practically throwing Mr. Darcy to her mother the young girl raced excitedly to play. The three sat down and after ordering coffees and a milkshake for Faith began chatting amongst themselves.

"So Riley what is it that you're studying?" Joyce asked.

"Psychology mainly, I'm in my third year and I'm a TA so that takes up a lot of my time," he replied.

"Well that sounds interesting, hopefully if you two spend more time together you'll be able to give Buffy some pointers she's taking psychology this semester."

"You are, with Professor Walsh?" he asked the blonde girl and she nodded smiling at his excitement.

"Well I'm a TA in her class, you're going to love it she's amazing she really knows her stuff," he said nodding in thanks to the waitress that put his drink in front of him.

"I am excited although I'm a little worried it seems like a lot of work which I'm not sure I can handle," Buffy said taking a sip of her own drink.

"It is a lot of work but if you make the effort it is totally worth it in the end," he said.

Joyce excused herself to go to the bathroom and Buffy smiled at Riley.

"Well I think you're a hit with the Summers women," she said.

"Really, all of them think I've made a good impression."

"Oh yes we are all very impressed and would definitely not say no if a second hang out was suggested," she said shyly.

"Well I think it would be fair to say a second hang out would be in the near future," Riley said smiling back at her.

She was about to say something else when she was interrupted by Faith coming up to the table tears running steadily down her cheeks.

"Baby what's wrong?" Buffy asked reaching down and lifting the small girl onto her lap where Faith wrapped her arms around her sister's neck.

"I falled o-off the ju-jungle gym and th-that boy on th-the swing laughed at m-me," Faith sobbed into Buffy's neck.

"Aw baby did you hurt yourself?" Buffy asked looking her over for any blood.

"I h-hitted my head," Faith said sitting back and placing her hands on top of her head. Her little cheeks were streaked with tears and her chest rose and fell unsteadily and she struggled to stop her sobbing. Buffy reached up and brushed her hands over the younger girls head making sure she hadn't cut herself, once she was sure she hadn't she dropped a kiss on top of Faith's head and used her thumb to brush away the tears still running down Faith's face.

"You're okay, you've got a tough head, but have some milkshake to make you feel better," Buffy said taking the milkshake Riley was holding out to her and helping Faith take a few sips. Placing the milkshake back on the table she leaned over and grabbed Mr. Darcy and handed the stuffed cow to Faith who took it eagerly clutching it to her chest with one hand, the other with her thumb firmly in her mouth and sighed as she leaned back against Buffy. Buffy rubbed her back soothingly as the younger girl settled back against her chest.

"Do you want me to go and beat that boy up for you, because I could do it Faithy I'd do anything for my favourite Summer's girl," Riley said.

"Whatta bout B?" Faith asked around the thumb in her mouth.

"She's nice and all but I think you're still my favourite," Riley said winking at Buffy.

"You don't gotta beat that boy up," Faith said hugging Mr. Darcy closer to her chest.

"Okay but you just say the word," Riley said.

The three sat in silence for awhile Buffy rubbing her hand up and down Faith's back soothingly. Pretty soon the younger girl's eyelids were drooping and she struggled to stay awake. Joyce came back to the table and smiled at her girls.

"Buffy tells me you own a gallery," Riley said to Joyce.

"I do I really love it, I just got a shipment in of Native American art which is fascinating and has been a big hit," Joyce said sipping her coffee.

"I'd love to come and see it. My mom does a lot of painting at home, she doesn't sell it or anything but when I go home we always do a bit of painting together, I'm not that good but it's definitely good for a relaxing afternoon."

"Well maybe Buffy can bring you round sometime and I can show you around," Joyce replied with a smile.

"I'd like that," Riley said.

"Are you done with the sucking up?" Buffy asked sticking her tongue out at him.

"I wasn't sucking up I swear it's what we do," Riley said.

"Right sure," Buffy said laughing.

"Okay well we should be getting her home," Joyce said indicating Faith who was now napping quite contentedly resting against Buffy's chest. Buffy reached down to pry Mr. Darcy from Faith's hands. The younger girl stirred and opened her eyes blearily reaching out for the stuffed toy.

"You can have it back when we get to the car baby I just don't want you to drop it in the dirt," Buffy said handing it over to Joyce and picking Faith up settling the girl on her hip. Faith rested her head on Buffy's shoulder her thumb still firmly placed in her mouth and was out again before either Riley or Joyce had stood from their chairs.

When they got back to the car, Buffy placed Faith gently in her car seat and once she had her strapped in she tucked the stuffed cow under the sleeping girl's arm.

Sliding in the car next to Faith's car seat she buckled herself in and then Riley slid in next to her.

"Thanks for coming today it was fun," she said softly to Riley.

"That's okay I really enjoyed it, we should do it again sometime," he replied.

"Sounds good."

*******************************************************************************************

"Have you got anything to report Agent Finn?"

"I saw her in the cemetery last night, I didn't really get a chance to see her fight I was involved in a fight against several hostiles at the same time, I can confirm that she is aware of the supernatural creatures that live in Sunnydale, but I have no confirmation of her being a Slayer or anything of that nature, besides you said one girl in all the world and she had a group of friends with her who were also fighting the hostiles, so as far as I know based on my observations so far she displayed no supernatural strength."

"Thank you Agent Finn," Professor Walsh said hanging up the phone.

"You believe that?" Saunders asked the Professor.

"I believe he told the truth in what he saw, but I don't believe that this girl is just some mere mortal out fighting vampires, and I intend to find out exactly what it is she is hiding."

**Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own the ideas or lines that come directly from Buffy. Those belong to Joss and his wonderful writers. **

**Also for speech that is written in italics that means it's spoken but not heard if you catch my drift. **

*********************************************************************************************************

"So are you guys officially a couple now?" Willow asked as she walked arm and arm with her best friend along the path at the park.

"Yep, we made it official the other night," Buffy replied. She and Riley had been dating for three weeks now and when they were out for dinner the other night had made it official.

"Well that's good then I mean he's a normal guy which is what you were looking for plus he knows about vampires which saves you from what could be an awkward conversation," Willow said.

"I still have the issue about being the Slayer to deal with, not many guys are all that excited when they find out their girlfriend could kick their ass into the next century because of their supernatural strength. Faith!" the blonde Slayer called to her younger sister who had walked a bit too far in front of them on the path.

The younger girl stopped in her tracks and turned around and glared at the older girls behind her. "You guys are going too slow," she said pouting.

"Well speed racer we are trying to savour everything," Buffy said as they caught up to her.

"No you're just talking talking talking," Faith said taking the hand Buffy held out to her.

"Sorry Faithy but that's what friends do we talk about stuff," Willow said.

"What sort of stuff?" Faith asked inquisitively.

"Well because Willow is my best friend I can talk to her about anything," Buffy said looking down at the younger girl.

Faith didn't say anything about this but the look on her face showed that she was deep in thought. Buffy figured they were done on the subject as Faith stayed silent.

"So what about you and Tara how are things going for you guys?" Buffy asked the redheaded witch.

"Really well, things are going so great and she's teaching me so much about magic as well which is cool," Willow said her eyes lighting up at talk of her girlfriend.

"Huh, all the Scoobies are in healthy, happy relationships, the apocalypse is coming isn't it."

*********************************************************************************************************

"_**Can't even shout, can't even cry, the gentlemen are coming by, looking in windows, knocking on doors, they need to take seven and they might take yours. Can't call to mom, can't say a word You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard**__."_

Buffy awoke slowly the next morning the remnants of her dream still echoing in her mind. She stretched her arms languidly above her head and smiled lazily as the early morning rays of sunshine filtered in through the cracks in her blinds. When she rolled over her smile instantly disappeared when she saw Faith standing next to her bed, tears falling steadily down her face. The young girl's cheeks were red and it looked like she had been crying for quite some time.

"_Baby what's wrong?"_ Buffy said frowning when no words came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. "_Faith what's the matter?_" she frowned when there was no sound escaped her again.

Faith who was near hysterics at this point tried to talk but had the same problem as Buffy and said whatever she was trying to say so quickly that Buffy had no chance to read her lips. "_What is going on?"_ she mouthed getting out of bed and scooping Faith up and resting her on her hip. Faith pressed her face into Buffy's neck and Buffy could feel the other girl speaking against her. This whole no voice thing was freaking her out so it must be terrifying for the small girl in her arms. The phone rang and Buffy immediately picked it up and cradled it against her shoulder, rubbing Faith's back soothingly with her unoccupied hand.

"_Hello,"_ she said into the receiver slapping a hand to her forehead when she remembered she couldn't speak. Placing the phone back in its cradle she readjusted Faith on her hip and gave the younger girl a reassuring smile and kiss on the forehead and then carried her into her bedroom. Setting her down on the bed, amidst silent protests from Faith who tried to cling to her she went over to the younger girl's closet and pulled out a pair of denim shorts, purple polo and purple converse for the young girl to wear. Once she was dressed Buffy took her hand and led her back into her own bedroom and sat her down on the bed and handed her Mr. Darcy which she had grabbed before leaving Faith's room. Faith took the toy eagerly and held him tight to her chest still taking shuddery breaths as she calmed down. As she got dressed herself Buffy was almost grateful for the sound of her sister's uneven breathing as it shattered the otherwise eerily silent house.

She couldn't decide if it was better that her mother was away in Los Angeles at an exhibition, although it would have been comforting for Faith to have Joyce there. She decided it was probably best to go and see Giles and work out whether this whole no voice thing was limited to just her and Faith or if it was widespread. Picking Faith up again she pointed to a picture of the Scoobies that hung on her wall hoping to show the younger girl that that's who they were going to go and see. Going down stairs and into the kitchen she grabbed a pop tart and handed it to Faith and grabbed one for herself. Once outside it was obvious that they were not the only ones who were suffering from a lack of voice. Residents of Sunnydale were walking around with confused and scared looks on their faces. A siren sounded from behind making everybody jump as it shattered the silence and caused Faith to burst into tears again.

"_It's okay you're okay,"_ Buffy said on a reflex, forgetting for a second that Faith wouldn't be able to hear what she said. Hating that she couldn't verbally comfort the shaken girl she kissed her forehead and tightened her grip on the young girl walking now even more determinedly to Giles' apartment. Not bothering to knock when they got there she opened the door and stepped inside slightly relieved to see that the entire Scooby Gang were convened in Giles' living room.

She could see that the five in the living room had boards around their necks with markers attached. Looking up Xander realised that the Summers girls had walked in the door and smiled uncertainly at them.

_You too?_ he wrote on his board. Buffy nodded and smiled a thanks as Willow handed her a board of her own. She attempted to put Faith down but the younger girl opened her mouth and gave what would have been a startled cry if they could have heard it and clung tightly to Buffy as she bent down trying to put her on the floor. Straightening up again she instead went to sit on the couch and situated Faith on her lap. Noting the open books on the table she got her whiteboard and rested it on Faith's lap.

_Anything?_ she wrote and pointed to the books. Giles shook his head and looks to where Xander is snapping his fingers and indicating the TV which he has just turned on to the news channel.

"_**Big news item from Sunnydale California apparently the entire town has been quarantined due to an epidemic of, as strange at this may sound, Laryngitis. It seems the town has been rendered unable to speak there's no word yet what might have caused this or what other effects might be seen from this epidemic local authorities has issued a statement, a written statement, I should say, blaming recent flu vaccinations. A few sceptics call it a city wide hoax. In the meanwhile Sunnydale has effectively shut down all schools and businesses will be closed for the time being and residents are advised to stay home and rest up centers for disease control have ordered the entire town quarantined. No one can go in or out until the syndrome is identified or the symptoms disappear. We'll bring you more on that as it develops**__**."**_

Faith had taken Buffy's marker and was drawing on her board so she took Tara's who was sitting next to her and wrote, _that's it!!!!_

_People tend to rationalise what they can't explain_ Giles wrote on his own board.

_Are we thinking demon or some sort of spell?_ Willow wrote tapping on her board to get everyone's attention.

"_Oh!" _Buffy mouthed and clicked her fingers to turn everyone's head towards her as she wrote furiously on the board.

_I had a dream last night, majorly weird, was some sort of rhyme...Can't even shout, can't even cry, the gentlemen are coming by...could that be related???_ the blonde Slayer wrote.

_Sounds vaguely familiar could definitely be one of your prophetic dreams or it could just be the eternal mystery that is your brain _Giles wrote. Upon Buffy's glare he scrubbed out what was written and replaced it with, _we will look into it._

The Scoobies all nodded their heads and took up seats on the remaining couch and floor space around the coffee table. They all got stuck into the research looking for any references of the gentlemen or demons or spells that could cause people to lose the ability of speak. Buffy was pulled from her own reading by Faith who was still sitting on her lap. The young girl had drawn a picture, which even with the shaky lines of a toddler could easily be identified as a slightly deformed looking man. He was tall and wore what seemed to be a suit and top hat but his most distinctive feature was the wide and almost demonic looking smile that spread across his face. Buffy stared intently at the drawing as it seemed familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen it before. Faith said something to Buffy but Buffy couldn't read her lips and obviously couldn't get the other girl to write it down so she smiled and ran a hand over Faith's hair. Faith obviously frustrated that she couldn't communicate started to cry again.

"_I'm sorry baby_," Buffy said rubbing her hands soothingly up and down Faith's back. The whole room looked at the toddler sympathetically. Poor Faith hardly had a chance to communicate with either of them not being able to read or write so no one could explain to her what was going on.

_We have to find whoever did this_ Buffy said looking around the room determinedly.

Tara took the young girl off of Buffy's lap and stood up resting Faith on her hip. Faith's hands immediately wound their way around Tara's necklace and Tara's heart melted when she looked into those dark scared eyes. Taking the board from Willow she wrote, _Giles do you have a ball or something she can play with?_ Giles nodded and left the room, returning with a red plastic ball.

_Why does he even have that? _Xander wrote on his board.

Tara smiled a thanks and took the ball from him with the intent of going outside. She stopped however when she heard a frantic tapping behind her. She turned around and saw Buffy looking at her with pleading eyes, _Don't go outside _the blonde Slayer had written. There was just something about not being able to properly communicate with the young girl which made Buffy feel the need to keep her close. Tara smiled obviously understanding what the blonde Slayer was trying to communicate. She instead took Faith over behind the couch and sat her down, then moving a few feet away sat down herself and proceeded to roll the ball to Faith who smiled when she got the aim of the game and rolled the ball back to Tara.

Happy that Faith was occupied the gang got back to their research. After half an hour or so Buffy groaned in frustration and threw the book she was reading on to the table startling everyone with the loud thud it made.

_This is hopeless_ Xander wrote on his board echoing Buffy's frustrated actions.

Faith who had apparently gotten bored with her game with Tara wondered over to where Buffy was sitting and climbed up onto her lap. She sat facing Buffy and looked deep into the green eyes that looked back at her. Buffy smiled softly at her sister who was looking at her so intently. Faith raised one of her little hands and put it on Buffy's cheek. She realised that Faith probably needed to be near her as much as she needed Faith to be close.

_We have to keep looking there has to be something in here somewhere that explains this_ Giles tapped on his board and showed everyone what he had written. Buffy sighed and grabbed another book. Faith didn't seem intent on moving and was playing with the cross necklace Buffy was wearing so Buffy had to lean to the side so she could read. Tara came in from the kitchen with sandwiches that she had made and everyone grabbed one eagerly and the blonde haired witch handed one to Buffy and one to Faith.

Finishing her sandwich Faith sighed and leaned against Buffy's chest, one hand wrapped up in Buffy's hair and the other with her thumb in her mouth. Her head rested so she was facing Xander who was sitting on the other side of Buffy and he looked up and made a face at the young girl. She laughed silently around the thumb in her mouth. He reached over and ruffled her hair and then got back to his research.

*****************************************************************************************************

Giles sighed and took his glasses off and scrubbed his hands over his eyes. They were sore and tired and they were getting nowhere with their research. Tara and Willow were in the kitchen cooking something for dinner, while himself Xander and Anya continued with the research. Buffy sat on the couch her book discarded in front of her and she started absently into space, her hand running up and down a sleeping Faith's back. Giles noted that the toddler wasn't sleeping peacefully as her face was screwed up and she seemed to be mouthing no over and over again. Buffy appeared oblivious as she stared off into space obviously caught up in her own thoughts. It was only when Faith sat up suddenly that Buffy was startled from her thoughts and saw that Faith was indeed quite distressed. The younger girl was crying and looked absolutely terrified.

Buffy pulled her tightly against her chest and Faith threw her arms around Buffy burying her face in Buffy's neck as her small body was wracked with sobs.

"_What's wrong?" _Xander asked.

"_Nightmare," _Buffy replied, kissing the top of Faith's head.

Tara and Willow brought over the toasted sandwiches they had made for dinner and distributed them amongst the group. Buffy offered one to Faith but the young girl shook her head and buried her face back in her hiding spot in the crook of Buffy's neck.

_Buffy are you going to patrol tonight?_ Willow wrote on her board.

Buffy shook her head and wrote _No, I don't want to leave Faith on her own._

_We would stay with her_ Xander wrote.

_I don't know how I would tell her that I was coming back and she's pretty shaken as it is so I don't want to leave her _Buffy wrote.

Buffy tried again to make Faith eat the sandwich and this time the young girl took it with one hand but the other she kept clutched tightly to the collar of Buffy's shirt.

_Research sleepover party then?_ Willow wrote and the rest of the Scoobies nodded.

_I should go home and grab some things for Faith then, we'll be back before sunset_ Buffy wrote before standing resting Faith on her hip.

When they were nearing the Summers house they saw Riley walking up the sidewalk coming towards them. His face brightened when he saw the two girls and Buffy was equally as glad to see him. They hugged tightly with Faith pressed between them. On the board that Faith was holding Buffy wrote, _Are you alright? _Riley nodded and took the board and wrote, _I'm fine, any idea what's going on? Supernatural? Demon?_

He steadied the board so that Buffy could write on it._ Not sure, we're doing some research_ she wrote. Riley's beeper went off making them all jump slightly, he looked at it and frowned.

"_I've gotta go,"_ he said pointing past Buffy.

He waved to Faith who waved back, "_Bye Wiley,"_ she said.

Buffy started to walk off but stopped when Riley grabbed her hand. He pulls her to him and kisses her, "_Be careful,"_ he said cupping her face briefly and then walking off. Once inside the Summers house she carried Faith upstairs and placed her on her bed. She opened the young girl's closet and pulled out a small bag; in it she packed a change of clothes, some of Faith's toys and she also grabbed a small purple blanket off the end of Faith's bed. She then got the younger girl changed into her pyjamas and then carried her into her own bedroom and onto her bed. Faith grabbed Mr. Gordo and held onto him tightly as Buffy added a spare pair of clothes for herself and changed into a pair of sweat pants and tank top. Swinging the bag over her shoulder she picked Faith up again and the two headed back to Giles' apartment.

****************************************************************************************************

Buffy had tried to put Faith down to sleep on Giles' bed later that evening but the toddler would have none of it. She shook her head and cried clutching at Buffy's arms as the older Slayer tried to get her to lie down. Sighing she grabbed the purple blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Faith as she picked her up. Faith wrapped her legs around Buffy's waist and rested her head on Buffy's shoulder as her sister ran her hands over her long dark curls. Buffy could feel her hiccupping breaths as she tried in vain to calm down. She went back downstairs to where the rest of the Scoobies were still heavily involved with their research. Noticing that Buffy had brought Faith back down with her Willow wrote, _Couldn't get her to go down then_. Buffy shook her head as she came to stand at the back of the couch looking over Xander's shoulder as he read. She noticed the drawing that Faith had done earlier sitting on the couch next to him and she studied it again. That nagging feeling was still there that she recognised the man from somewhere but she still couldn't pick it.

Readjusting Faith on her hip she swayed softly hoping it would put Faith to sleep.

_I found a spell!!!!_ Willow tapped on her board excitedly. Everyone looked at her expectantly as she read further down the page. Her face fell though and she shook her head. Scrubbing off what was previously written on her board she wrote, _sorry this one takes away the victims ability to make any choice, not voice sorry, _she shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

Tara came up next to Buffy and placed a hand on Faith's back.

"_She's asleep,"_ she said indicating Faith. Buffy smiled and laid Faith down on the couch chair, placing the purple blanket over her. She bent down and dropped a kiss on Faith's forehead and walked over to stand at Giles' front window. She scrunched her eyes in concentration as she spotted something further down the street that seemed to be almost floating towards her. She jumped back in fright and opened her mouth to scream in fright as one of the creatures passed right in front of the window. The creature was bald with greyish skin, his eyes were deep set and surrounded by dark shadows. What stood out the most was his creepy smile, his grin stretched wide across his face; his teeth had an almost shiny, metallic quality to them. As he floated away Buffy could see his long fingered hands held a black leather bag by his side and he was dressed in a black dinner suit.

She gasped again in shock when she realised that this demon was exactly like the drawing Faith had drawn. Her mind wandered to the dream she had had the previous night and the eerie song that had resonated in it. The demons face flashed in her mind as she recalled the song and she realised that he had appeared in her dream. She walked over to where Faith was sleeping soundly in the chair. Kneeling down in front of her she gently brushed some hair back from Faith's forehead. Grabbing a board and marker off the coffee table she wrote on it and tapped on it to get everyone's attention.

_She had a Slayer dream._

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this. It will be continued in the next story. Review please let me know what you're thinking. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Like the chapter before, words in italics are written, words that are in italics and quotation marks are spoken but not heard because well no one has their voice :D

**************************************************************************************************

Rupert Giles looked up from the book he was reading and glanced around at the slumbering occupants of his living room as the morning sun began to filter in through his curtains. After Buffy's discovery that Faith had had a Slayer dream and her sighting of the demon outside his window the team had been ever more focused on finding reference of the Gentlemen in the books. The younger occupants had all eventually drifted off during the night and Giles couldn't blame them, the events of the past day had indeed been tiresome. He took his glasses off and cleaned them wearily looking down at the slides he had prepared for his presentation. He had somewhere around three in the morning finally found the information they needed and had proceeded to put together a slide show in order to explain what he had found to the others.

Getting up slowly and quietly he went over and readjusted the blanket that was covering Buffy and Faith and looked down at them with a gentle and compassionate expression. The two girls, his Slayers, were so much more than that. Buffy had become like a daughter to him and the two of them had seen the best and the worst in each other. When Faith came along the two had shared a different sort of relationship, sure it was nothing like the one he shared with Buffy, but he had cared for the girl and her eventual betrayal had stung him as well. Now that he was Grandpa Giles and she relied on him for much more then she used to, he cared that much more for her.

Once she had discovered the origins behind Faith's drawing, Buffy had become even more protective of the small girl and had insisted that she stay downstairs with them instead of putting her on Giles' bed like he had suggested. Instead Buffy was curled up on the armchair looking rather uncomfortable with Faith in her lap. He noticed that Faith was stirring and smiled down at her when she opened her eyes and looked drowsily up at him. He wrote a quick note on his board and placed it so that Buffy could see it immediately when she woke up.

"_Grandpa Giles_," Faith said as he carefully lifted her from Buffy's grasp. Placing her on his hip he bent down and grabbed the stuffed cow that had fallen from her grip and handed it to her. Opening the front door as quietly as he could he winced in the morning sun and took Faith outside with him so they could grab the morning paper. Settling her down on his knee the two sat in the courtyard, Giles reading the paper and Faith pretending to read the TV Guide which he had given her from the insert.

Giles frowned when he saw two articles on the front page about a brutal slaying and another about how a fifteen year old stabbed, heart was missing. In a way he was glad for the story as it confirmed the research he had done and the information he had gathered about the Gentlemen. Buffy smiled from the front door as she watched Giles and Faith read their papers. She walked over to them and placed the mug of hot tea she held in front of Giles. He looked up and smiled gratefully at her. She reached down and stroked a hand over Faith's head, her sister smiled up at her but then got back to her 'reading.'

Sitting down in a chair next to the two she took the part of the paper that Giles handed her, happy to see that it was the entertainment section, her Watcher certainly did know her well. They were joined not too long after by the rest of the gang who came with bowls of cereal for everybody. After they finished their breakfast Buffy stood and took Faith from Giles taking the young girl upstairs to get changed into the clothes she had packed for her. After running a brush through the younger girl's unruly curls she sat her back down on Giles' bed and got changed herself. Picking her up again she placed a kiss on her cheek which Faith returned and then carried her back downstairs where the others were all sitting around an overhead projector which Giles had set up in his living room. Setting Faith on the floor in amongst the toys they had brought with them she made sure the young girl was okay and then sat with the others facing the wall where Giles was obviously going to show them something.

He switches on his CD player where creepy violin music begins to play; the gang looked at him with incredulous expressions on their faces. He places the first transparent slide on the projector and Buffy and Willow point at him exasperatedly and Anya motions with his finger for him to flip it around. He turns around quickly and fumbles with it once he realises he put it on back to front.

_Who are the Gentlemen?_

He switched it to the next one; this one had a picture like the one Faith had drawn.

_They are fairy tale monsters_ Giles nodded.

_What do they want?_ Giles holds up a finger. Willow excitedly puts up her hand and then points to her chest. Xander cups his hand in front of his chest, "_Boobies?"_ Giles gives Xander a look as he changes the slide and Willow frowns and then points at the slide which Giles has changed to _Hearts_ with a picture of three hearts on it.

"_Oh,_" Xander said slightly embarrassed.

_They come to a town_ the new slide said accompanied by a picture of two Gentlemen on a hill overlooking a town.

_They steal all the voices so no one can scream_ the next one said with a picture of the Gentlemen on the hill stealing the voices of four people.

_Then_ with a picture of a Gentleman, Giles holds up a finger.

He changes to a slide of a Gentlemen over a person in bed, the Gentlemen has a red knife which he's holding over the person in bed, the person's chest in red and the red blood is dripping onto the floor. He switches it over to another slide on this one there is an enormous amount of red all over the person and the floor and the Gentlemen is standing over him a heart held triumphantly in his hand. Buffy and Willow exchange disturbed looks while Anya simply raises an eyebrow.

_They need seven, they have at least two_.

Xander snaps his fingers to get everybody's attention. _How do we kill them?_ He has written on his board. Buffy motions staking, but without the actual stake quickly realises off the expressions of those around her that it looks really dirty and picks and stake off the table and does the same movement again and they all get relieved looks on their faces once they realise what she meant.

_In the tales no one sword can kill them_ the next slide says with a picture of the Gentlemen with three swords in them.

_But the princess screamed once...and they all died _ the next one says with a picture of princess screaming and two Gentlemen lying dead on the floor. Willow makes an excited movement with her hands and points to the CD player and then mimes dying violently ending with a trademark Willow smirk. Giles holds up a finger and then changes the slide.

_Only a real human voice_ it says accompanied by a picture of a Gentlemen dancing to an old style record player. Buffy begins to write furiously on her board, she taps on it and holds it up, _How do I guess my voice back?_ Giles throws his hands out to the side indicating that he doesn't know and then turns to change the slide.

_Buffy will patrol tonight _the new slide says with a picture of a girl with a bow and arrow. Buffy makes a face in disgust and puts her hands out at her hips indicating that the picture is too fat. Giles rolls his eyes and throws up his hands again.

_So what do we do until then? _Willow wrote on her board and showed it to everyone.

_There isn't anything we can do, I suggest you all go home and rest, we will meet back here tonight before Buffy's patrol_ Giles wrote and held it up.

The group nodded and after saying their silent goodbyes Xander and Anya left holding hands in one direction and Willow and Tara left in the other.

_Is it okay if we stay here until then?_ Buffy wrote on her board and showed it to Giles. He nodded and smiled placing a hand on her shoulder.

_So really how do I get my voice back because there's really not all that much I can do until I do that_ Buffy wrote.

_I'm assuming they must be keeping the voices somewhere so I suggest tonight we search for them and if possible we find a way to get them out of there_ Giles wrote.

She nodded and ran a hand through her hair leaning back against the couch. Giles looked over the back of the couch where Faith was sitting quite contentedly doing a puzzle they had brought with them.

_How are you going to explain to Faith where you are going tonight?_ Giles wrote.

Buffy sighed picking the marker up and writing on her board.

_Not going to let her have a nap today and then hopefully by tonight she will be so tired she will go to sleep with no hassles and I can go after that _she wrote looking over the back of the couch where Faith looked up to meet her gaze. The younger girl got up off the floor taking Mr. Darcy with her and walked around the front and climbed up next to where Buffy was sitting.

Obviously noticing that her sister was a bit upset the toddler studied Buffy's face intently for a minute before offering her the stuffed animal. Buffy smiled at the younger girl before pulling her to her tightly and hugging her placing a kiss on the top of her head before beginning to tickle her. Faith was obviously laughing although it was silent and that brought a smile to both Giles and Buffy's faces.

They spent the day outside, Buffy doing everything in her power to tire Faith out. She wanted her sister to be dead to the world before she left knowing that if she woke up while Buffy was gone that she would be beyond hysterical with no one being able to explain to her what was going on. By the time the others got back, Xander and Anya bringing Chinese take away with them it was clear that Faith was fading fast. She had become very clingy and wouldn't let Buffy put her down, whinging every time the Slayer tried to. Buffy wasn't ready to leave for patrol yet so she made sure that one of them was occupying Faith all the time, whether it was Xander poking silly faces with her while Buffy spoke to Giles or Tara who was teaching the young girl how to thumb wrestle. It was decided that Anya and Xander would stay at Giles' place with Faith while Willow and Tara checked out the campus and Giles and Buffy headed into town.

Once they had finished dinner Buffy took Faith upstairs and got her ready for bed. When she picked her up again the younger girl settled her head on Buffy's shoulder and the two headed back downstairs to join the rest of the gang who were busy getting ready for patrol.

_You nearly ready to go?_ Willow wrote on her board as Buffy sat with Faith on the couch rubbing a hand up and down her back softly. The blonde Slayer nodded and dropped a kiss on the top of Faith's head. It wasn't long before Faith was asleep and after lying her on the couch and making sure that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Buffy kissed her on the forehead and was reassured by Xander that they wouldn't leave the young girls side and they were off. They split from the witches who headed off towards the college campus while Buffy and Giles headed towards the centre of town.

Once there they notice shadows moving in the clock tower and Buffy taps Giles on the shoulder and points. They start towards it and Buffy soon finds herself propelled forward as she is tackled from behind by one of the straight jacket wearing lackeys of the Gentlemen. Buffy flips the lackey to the ground, grunting as another one grabs her from behind. After knocking that one back with an elbow to the face she kicks the first assailant while ducking a roundhouse kick from the other. Giles pulls the second attacker up from the ground and kicks it in the stomach as Buffy snaps the neck of the other. After delivering a rather brutal punch to Giles' face the remaining lackey runs down the street towards the clock tower, and after checking that Giles was alright the two raced off in the direction the lackey went.

In the lower level of the clock tower Riley is using a taser like club to fight a lackey. After sending that one to the ground he is tackled to the floor by another. He gets up and pushes the lackey back into the wall, the smash of barrels breaking as the lackey flew into to them sounding extraordinarily loud. Another approaches him from behind and slams him into the ground, Riley grabs him as he falls and the two fall onto a platform. Buffy crashes through the wall, Giles not close behind her. She cracks one across the face as another rushes her from the side slamming her to the floor, Riley who has lost his weapon is scrambling to reach for another as he too is knocked backwards off his feet. He pulled another from his belt as Buffy reached for her crossbow, standing up at the same time the two point their weapons as they rise a look of utter surprise crossing their faces when they realise they are pointing at one another.

One of the fallen lackeys gets up and getting over his momentary shock Riley ducks as the demon launches a kick at his head. Buffy getting over her shock as well spins and kicks another. Riley blasts another with an electrical blast. It drops. Buffy shoots at one with an arrow. A third knocks her bow down and Riley grabs it from behind. One lackey gets up and grabs Buffy throwing her across the room and into the wall, grunting on impact she gets up quickly to meet the demon rushing at her and uses his momentum to push him into the wall, sending it crashing through. She looks over to where Giles is busy battling against one of the demons, he seemed to be holding his own so she turned to see Riley, who she noticed for the first time was decked out in full military gear is flipping a demon to the ground.

She notices another getting up and runs and grabs a rope hanging from the ceiling, taking a run up she swings and kicks the demon sending it flying across the room, breaking through a supporting beam and crashing into a shelf on its way. Riley gets a shocked look on his face not having experienced the full brunt of her power before, he gets a look of realisation on his face as he stares at her realising that maybe the rumours he had been hearing from Professor Walsh were so much more than that. Buffy followed the lackey as it crashed into the shelf not giving it time to get back up before she reached down and twisted its neck. Looking back at Riley and Giles who seemed okay with a demon apiece she raced up the stairs she had just noticed and up to the top level.

On the top level a large bell hangs in the centre of the room and a table off to the right holds seven jars, five of which had human hearts in them. She is kicked from behind and falls hard to the ground, struggling to get up as three lackeys hold her down. Her eyes widen as a Gentlemen glides towards her scalpel in hand as two others watch from behind wide smiles across their faces. The Gentlemen holding the scalpel lowers it closer to her chest and she tries again to escape the hold of the demons holding her down. Just as it is about to touch her the Gentlemen is sent flying backwards after being hit by a blast of electricity. Riley who has burst in shoots another bolt at one of the lackeys holding Buffy down and it too is sent flying backwards, twitching as it comes to rest. Being held by only two lackeys now Buffy pushes them off her and grabs the Gentlemen coming at her again with a scalpel and pushes him hard into the bell, which gives a resounding gong.

Not noticing the Gentlemen behind her he stabs her in the shoulder with a scalpel and she goes down, Riley looking on alarmed as she does so. It grabs her from behind holding her around the neck and shoulders and weakened from the stab wound she struggles to try and escape its grasp. While she was struggling she notices a box sitting on table, a box that she recognises from her dreams. She tries to indicate to Riley to break it but he is busy with two of the lackeys. Instead she manages to get Giles' attention who has just run into the room. Pointing to the table she makes a smashing motion and he runs over and smashes a small jar that is sitting next to the box. She rolls her eyes and uses her head to indicate the box next to the jar, Giles mouths "_oh_" and smashes the box. They all look stunned as white mist comes out of the box going into their chests and rising in the air and out the window into the night.

Buffy opens her mouth and screams, the sound shattering the silence. The Gentlemen who until that moment had wide sadistic grins on their faces expressions changed to ones of despair before their heads exploded and the remaining occupants of the room were covered with a disgusting green slime.

"God why does there always have to be slime," Buffy whined, "man that feels good, I would gladly say slime all day if it meant I got to talk again, because so not a fan of the pantomime."

"Yes well as much as your usual babbling does get on my nerves it certainly is great to hear your voice again," Giles smiled at his Slayer.

"Riley?" Buffy said looking around noticing for the first time that her boyfriend had disappeared.

"Where has he gone?" Giles asked looking around as well.

"I don't know I only just noticed he was gone, he was okay right I mean he didn't get eaten by slime or anything?" she asked her Watcher.

"No he was fine he wasn't eaten by anything, he must of just had places to be, maybe checking on his friends I suppose," Giles said as the two turned to walk out of the clock tower.

"I suppose," Buffy said looking off into the distance. The fact that he had been dressed in full military garb hadn't gone unnoticed by her, and the high tech weapons he held certainly were a surprise as well. She was definitely going to have to talk to him about it because he was keeping something from her and she was going to find out what it was. Ironic as it was after not having been able to talk for so long Slayer and Watcher walked back to his apartment in silence each lost in their own thoughts. Giles had his own theories about Riley but wasn't going to share them until he could be certain.

They were greeted by Xander and Anya as they walked into Giles' apartment.

"Woah I'm glad that I can actually voice how terrible the two of you smell," Xander said as they walked in.

"Gee thanks Xander, no thanks for getting my voice back, just a man Buff you smell," Buffy said.

"Of course we're thankful I for one am grateful that I will now be able to truly express my pleasure when Xander is giving me multiple orgasms when we get home," Anya said grabbing Xander by the arm.

"I'm going to answer that with a severe pretending I didn't hear and by going upstairs and cleaning up," Giles said.

"Did everything go alright here?" Buffy asked Xander before he left.

"Everything was fine, she slept like a log, but I bet she'll be ecstatic that she can hear your voice again," Xander said placing a hand on the blonde Slayer's shoulder.

"Well I'll be glad to hear hers again, I miss all her questions and the B's," Buffy said.

"Hey that's what I wanted to ask you, how come it bothered you before when she called you B but now you don't care?" Xander asked.

"I dunno, it was annoying before but now it's kind of cute," Buffy said.

"Xander stop questioning her we need to go home now so that you can give many many orgasms," Anya said pulling on his arm impatiently.

"Sorry Buff but I have to go," Xander said giving her a sheepish grin as he was pulled through the door.

Groaning as she looked down at another outfit ruined by her slaying she looked up as Giles came down the stairs cleanly showered and dressed. He was carrying the bag she had brought with her in one hand and a clean pair of clothes in the other. She was for once glad that she had left that spare pair of clothes at his place like he had suggested.

"Try not to slime on the carpet," he said handing her the clothes as she headed upstairs.

"Giles my favourite pair of jeans have just been ruined and all you can worry about is your stupid carpet, please show a little respect," she pouted as she walked upstairs.

"Yes God forbid your jeans should be ruined," he said leaning down to pack up Faith's toys that were still spread across the floor. He decided that much like Buffy's clothes it might be wise to keep a few of the toys at his place so he left a few on the table while putting the rest in the bag. He then went and boiled the kettle and made himself a cup of tea settling down on the couch across from where Faith was still sleeping.

"It feels so good to be slime free," Buffy said coming back downstairs.

"Yes it certainly does. Now do you two want to stay here again tonight because you are more than welcome to," Giles said.

"No I think it's about time we went home," Buffy said coming to kneel in front of Faith. She looked down at the young girl lovingly as she ran her hand through Faith's soft long curls. Faith had her thumb in her mouth and her other was wrapped around Mr. Darcy which she held tightly to her chest. She shook her sister softly on the shoulder until Faith opened her eyes looking up at her with a drowsy expression.

"Hey baby," Buffy said softly.

"B," Faith said reaching her arms up to be held which Buffy did.

"You've been such a brave girl Faithy I'm so proud of you," Buffy said kissing her on the forehead.

"I was ascared because there was a monster when I was sleeping and then I tried to talk to you and you wouldn't wake up and nobody could hear me," Faith said her lower lip trembling.

"I know baby, everyone was sick we all lost our voices so no one could talk but we're all better now so everything is okay," Buffy said soothingly.

"Whatta bout the monsters?" Faith asked snuggling in her head underneath Buffy's chin.

"The monsters are gone they're not going to hurt you or anybody else I promise," Buffy said.

"They were ascary in my dream," Faith said her thumb going back into her mouth as she relaxed in Buffy's embrace.

"I know they were. Okay well we're going to go back home now, say thanks to Grandpa Giles for letting us stay with him and playing with you," Buffy said.

"Thanks Grandpa Giles," Faith said hugging him from her place in Buffy's arms. He returned the hug and placed a kiss on the top of the young girls head.

"You're more than welcome, you to know you're always more than welcome here," he said helping put the bag on Buffy's shoulder.

"Thanks again Giles, I'll speak to you tomorrow," Buffy said as the two headed out the door.

When they got home Faith was already fast asleep in Buffy's arms, she had gotten a little overwhelmed with how relieved she was that she could talk again and Buffy could talk to her that she had cried for a little bit as they walked home. Deciding that she didn't want Faith far from her that night she put the young girl in her bed and got in next to her pulling her tight against her chest.

"Night Fai," she said as she drifted off.

*********************************************************************************************************

In his dorm Riley Finn was far from sleep. He was still dressed in his military gear and was sitting on the edge of his bed. He couldn't believe what the Professor had told him was true. He had seen how far she had thrown that demon, there was no way no matter how much she worked out could she have been able to throw it that far without some sort of supernatural strength. Not only that but she had seen him in his uniform and had seen his weapons and he knew she would have questions about that. For now he didn't know what he was going to tell her and he wasn't sure how she would face the truth. In fact she hadn't been honest with him and she wasn't under official government orders so what was her excuse?

So if she wasn't going to be honest with him, he certainly wasn't going to be honest with her. He made up his mind. He would tell the Professor what he had seen. Then he would ask what she was going to do with that information and then he was going to go and talk to his girlfriend and demand that she tell him the truth.

**A/N: Thoughts, opinions, good, bad, let me know I like to hear from you guys so hit the review button and let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Not a plot moving on chapter but I've had a few requests for a couple of bonding chapters so I'm going to deliver a few of them so enjoy.

************************************************************************************************

"Thanks again for doing this guys," Buffy said from the doorway of Willow and Tara's dorm room a pyjama clad Faith in her arms.

"Don't worry about it Buff we're happy to look after her, we're going to have fun aren't we Faithy," Willow said reaching out a tickling Faith's tummy. Faith who has her thumb in her mouth looks at Willow and Tara with half lidded eyes looking close to sleep. Smiling softly she nods and snuggles deeper into Buffy's arms.

"Well I don't know how much fun she's gonna be, she's been sleepy gal all the way over but she woke up just in time to see her best buds, but seriously she'll probably drop off as soon as I leave and you won't have to worry about entertaining her or anything and then I'll be back before you know it," Buffy said.

"Buffy we don't mind looking after her honestly you don't have to worry about it," Tara said.

"I know I just feel bad lunking you guys with babysitting duty, Mom was meant to be back by now but she got stuck at the show so she won't be back until tomorrow afternoon and Giles wanted me to do a quick sweep after all the stuff with the Gentlemen, but I promise I won't be that long, two hours at the most," Buffy said.

"It's no big Buff really, now get out of here and go and be Slay gal we got things covered here," Willow said smiling at her best friend.

"Okay, be good for Willow and Tara baby, I'll be back soon I promise," Buffy said giving Faith a kiss and then handing her over to Tara.

"Bye B," Faith mumbled getting comfortable in the blonde witches arms.

"See you later Faithy, and thanks again guys," Buffy said handing Willow a bag of toys and other things for Faith and then waving before she left. Willow closed the door behind and turned to face the other occupants of the room.

"So ladies what are we going to do tonight?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well I know of one little girl who is just about ready to crash," Tara said looking down at Faith who was indeed drifting off.

"No fun," Willow said pouting as Tara went over and laid Faith gently down on their bed. Faith protested slightly lifting her arms up, but Tara stroked her hair gently and she soon quieted down.

"Baby I have many years of babysitting experiences in high school and I can assure you that you let them sleep when they want to because otherwise it can get a little hairy," Tara said kissing the pout from Willow's lips.

The two kept themselves amused with studying and reading magic text books. Their concentrated silence was disrupted when Faith sat up in bed and rubbing her eyes said, "Tawa."

The blonde witch looked up from her book slightly startled at the disruption but smiled when she saw the dark haired toddler sitting up on the bed her hair slightly askew and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"What's the matter sweetie?" she asked getting up and going to sit on the edge of the bed. She tried to calm the unruly curls as Faith crawled over and sat on her lap.

"I'm not sleepy anymore," Faith replied turning around so that she was facing Tara.

"You're not, but look how dark it is outside and that means it's time to sleep," Willow said coming to sit next to them.

"How come you and Wilwow aren't sleeping?" Faith asked tilting her head as she asked. Tara smiled at how adorable she looked and brushed the curls away.

"Because we're older so we get to stay up later than you, besides if Buffy comes back and you're not in bed then she'll get us in trouble and you don't want us to be in trouble do you?" Willow said.

"B wouldn't really get you in trouble would she?" Faith asked looking at them with big eyes.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out because Buffy when she's angry is pretty darn scary," Willow said.

"But I don't wanna go to bed I'm a big girl too I wanna stay with you guys," Faith pouted crossing her arms.

"You are a big girl sweetie, but even big girls get sleepy, in fact I think me and Will are a little sleepy we might have to lie down, you don't have to but we are going to," Tara said catching Willow's eye over Faith's head. The redhead smirked when she caught on to her girlfriend's plan. Covering her mouth in a faux yawn she said, "Yes definitely I'm feeling an attack of the serious Z's coming on."

She got up and laid down on the bed, Tara lifted Faith off her lap and placed her on the bed and then got up and went around the other side and lay down making sure to leave space in between them.

"Night Faithy," Willow said as the two closed their eyes.

"No don't goesto sleep you have to play with me," Faith pouted climbing over Willows legs and plonking herself in between the two.

"Hey Faithy since you're not using Mr. Darcy I think I'm going to borrow him for awhile," Willow said grabbing the stuffed cow and holding it tight to her chest.

Faith sighed melodramatically as she flopped down onto the bed in between the two witches.

"Wilwow can you show me some magic fairy tricks?" she asked looking over at the witch on her left.

The redhead seemed to be deep in thought and then smiled at the dark haired girl. Faith watched in awe as Mr. Darcy rose into the air and began floating above her head, the toddler tried to reach for him but the toy twisted in the air and floated away. Faith shrieked with laughter as it floated down again and bopped her on the nose before quickly rising up out of her reach. Willow floated the toy down low enough so that Faith could grab it, which she did and held it tight against her.

"I didn't know Mr. Darcy was a magic cow did you Faithy?" Tara asked.

"Nope," Faith said as she played with the rings on Tara's hand, "this is real pretty," she said fingering a bracelet that Tara wore, her name inscribed in it.

"My mom got that for me when I was a baby," Tara said her eyes getting misty when she thought of her mother. Willow noticed this and reaching over Faith gave her girlfriend a quick squeeze.

"How come it fitted your arm now even when you're bigger?" Faith asked yawning.

"Because it's a special one and you can put extra links in it that make it bigger as you grow," Tara said.

"My first Ma never gaved me anything," Faith said her eyes downcast.

"But you're new mom is nice right, I mean you like living with Buffy and Joyce," Willow asked her.

"Sometimes I don't even member that I had an old Ma because Mama and B take care of me so well and sometimes I don't wanna member, does that make me bad?" the little girl looked at both of them tears in her eyes.

"No Faith of course not sweetie, Buffy and Joyce love you so much and your old mom did some terrible things to you so it's okay if you want to forget about that and just remember the family that you have now that loves you, no one is going to think that you're bad," Willow said taking one of Faith's small hands in her own.

"Promise," Faith said biting her lower lip.

"Promise," Willow said smiling softly at her.

"Hey Faith has anyone ever taught you how to thumb wrestle?" Tara asked. The young shook her head looking at Tara with a confused expression. They spent the next twenty minutes teaching her how to and stopped only when the two witches noticed that the younger girl was yawning and rubbing her eyes more and more frequently.

"How about a story?" Tara asked as Faith took a tight hold on Mr. Darcy her thumb now planted firmly in her mouth, a habit they had noticed she did when she was tired.

"Can it be about a fairy?" she asked.

"It's about a redheaded fairy and a blonde haired fairy and their best friend a super hero that has long brown curly hair and even though she's only four years old is the most powerful super hero off them all," Tara said as Faith grinned.

Tara was halfway through her story when Faith finally fell asleep curled into her side. When she felt the toddler relax and heard her breathing deepen she stopped her story and brushed some hair out of the sleeping girls face.

"Hey I want to know what happens to the fairies," Willow pouted from the other side of the bed her eyes closed.

"Well the blonde haired fairy and the red haired fairy help the super hero save the city and then they fly off into the sunset as happy as can be because they realise that they are very much in love and live happily ever after," Tara smiled.

"Hmm that's a good story," Willow mumbled.

"You're not getting sleepy are you baby? Because it wouldn't look that good if Buffy came back and the baby sitters were sleeping," Tara teased.

"Not sleeping just resting my eyes," the red head mumbled back. Tara smiled as she heard her girlfriends breathing deepen and laid with her hands behind her head the steady rhythm of Faith and Willow's breathing threatening to make her join them in slumber. Just as her eyes were drifting shut a knock at the door interrupted and they shot open. Getting up gently off the bed careful not to disturb Faith or Willow she went over to the door and peered through the peephole noting Buffy on the other side. Opening the door she smiled at the blonde Slayer and let her in.

"How'd everything go on patrol?" she asked her softly.

"Fine it was really quiet, I hit up like six cemeteries and it was deadsville literally, everyone stayed dead in there," Buffy said, "how'd everything go here? She didn't wear you guys out too much I hope," she smirked noticing Willow fast asleep on the bed.

"No she was great she woke up a little after you left and didn't want to sleep anymore so we laid on the bed with her and told stories and well that happened," Tara said pointing at them.

"Thanks again for looking after her I really owe you guys," Buffy said going over to the side of the bed. She bent over and picked Faith up; the toddler stirred but didn't wake just readjusted herself so that her head rested comfortably on Buffy's shoulder. Tara packed the bag up and made sure that Mr. Darcy was snug in Faith's hands before putting the bag over Buffy's shoulder.

"Did you guys walk over?" Tara asked the blonde Slayer walking her to the door.

"No we drove, Mom actually let me borrow her jeep, but she said I could only drive it short distances and only for emergencies so I figured tonight kind of qualifies, and really didn't feel like walking home right now," Buffy said.

"Are you going to be alright getting her in the car or do you want me to come and help?" Tara asked.

"Thanks but I'll manage. Thanks again for this Tara, I'm sure she had a great time she was so excited when I told her where she was going she really loves you guys."

"Well we love her too, she's a great kid, so sweet, and Buffy honestly anytime you need any help just give me a call I don't mind at all."

"Okay thanks, say thanks to Will for me and I'm sorry she wore her out for you I'm sure you guys had a more exciting evening planned," Buffy said wiggling her eyebrows as the blonde witch blushed.

"I will, we'll see you two tomorrow," Tara smiled giving Faith's back a gentle pat before waving goodbye to Buffy. She closed the door behind the two Slayers. She hadn't known Buffy as long as the others had, but she couldn't imagine her not being a big sister. The love and compassion she showed to the small girl was overwhelming and beautiful and it made her feel complete seeing the two of them together. She herself hadn't had the best childhood and even in her brief meeting with the dark Slayer she could sense a deep unhappiness deep in her soul and she was ecstatic that the other girl was getting this opportunity to have a happy life. Smiling as she switched off the lights she gave her girlfriend a brief kiss on the lips before hopping into bed next to her. She drifted off with a smile on her face, content that at least for once things seemed to be going well.

**A/N: Well there was the Willow/Tara/Faith bonding that was asked for, hope it lived up to your expectations. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews guys.

************************************************************************************************

"Mama," Joyce looked up at Faith who was sitting on the living room floor with books strewed out all around her.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Are monsters real?" Faith asked her.

"What makes you ask that?" Joyce asked her back. Buffy had told her about the events of the past couple of days while she had been away. She had explained that Faith had had a Slayer dream and had seen the demons in them so Joyce had been expecting a question like this.

"When I had a bad dream the other night there were monsters in it but it feeled like they were in the room with me like they were real," Faith said.

Joyce sighed. She really didn't want to talk to her daughter about this, especially not when she was so young. But if she was going to be having these dreams and with Buffy being the Slayer she was going to be faced with supernatural creatures in one form or another and Joyce wanted her to be as safe as she possibly could.

"Come here sweetheart," she said sitting down on the couch. Faith got up from the floor and came and climbed up onto Joyce's lap.

"There are monsters that live in this world that are dangerous and scary and we have to be very careful, you know you don't invite anyone inside unless Buffy or myself is there and that is for your protection. But your sister is someone really special, she has the ability to fight these monsters, she is something that they call a Slayer and she makes sure that we are safe," Joyce finished tucking a strand of hair behind Faith's ear seeing how the young girl took this information.

Faith was quiet for a second staring down at her hands as they played with the bottom of her mother's shirt.

"They can't get me?" she looked up at Joyce with wide eyes.

"No sweetheart they can't get you if you're careful and Buffy will make sure that nothing will ever happen to you," Joyce said smoothing down the young girls hair.

"Promise," Faith said.

"I promise," Joyce said placing a kiss on Faith's forehead.

"Okay," the toddler said climbing off her mother's lap and sitting down in amongst her books again.

Joyce was in awe of how well the young girl had taken the news. She supposed because she was quite young the prospect of monsters didn't seem as far-fetched as it would if she were older. Shaking her head she stood up from the couch and went back to folding her laundry.

************************************************************************************************

"Is that all that you saw?" Professor Walsh asked Riley as he sat in the small conference room.

"Yes Mam, she kicked the demon and he flew across the room, no normal girl could do that, no soldier could do that," Riley replied.

"That's good work soldier that is the confirmation we needed," Professor Walsh said.

"Mam, if you don't mind me asking what exactly is it that you want to do with her now that you've got confirmation that she's the Slayer," Riley asked.

"We just want to talk to her, we think she would be a valuable addition to our organisation, and that soldier is your new assignment, you are to explain to Miss Summers what it is we do here and get her to come in and meet with us," Professor Walsh told him.

"What if she doesn't want to come in?"

"She will."

************************************************************************************************

"So have you spoken to him since the big fight the other night?" Xander asked the blonde haired Slayer as the two watched as Faith threw pieces of bread to the ducks.

"We're meeting up tonight, but I really don't know what I'm going to say to him," Buffy sighed.

"How about hey Riley you know how I said I had picked up all my fighting skills at a self defence class well actually I'm a supernatural warrior with mammoth strength with a destiny to fight the forces of darkness and I could probably bend you in half if I really wanted to," Xander supplied.

"Not so sure how that will go down but I think that I do have to tell him it's too hard to try and disguise it now," Buffy said putting her head in her hands.

"Well don't forget that he's obviously been hiding something from you as well, it's not every day you see GI Joe fighting demons equipped with techno weapons and all," Xander said placing a comforting hand on Buffy's back.

"That's true he hasn't exactly been truth guy so maybe with both of us doing the big reveal he won't find the intimidating strength destiny thing not so weird and freaky," Buffy said sitting back up.

"I can't believe your mom told her about demons and vampires," Xander said pointing to Faith who was still feeding the ducks, although now she was taking a one for you one for me approach with the bread she had in her hands.

"She took it so well as well, mom said she kind of sat there for a bit contemplating it and then made sure that they couldn't get her and then she seemed content," Buffy said smiling.

"And the Slayer thing she told her about that as well?" Xander asked.

"She already thought I was some sort of superhero so I guess that was not a big deal for her although we'll probably have to tell her not to talk about it with other people or they might think we're all insane," Buffy said.

"What about the Slayer dreams, now that she knows that the monsters in them are real don't you think they're going to freak her out even more?" Xander asked the blonde Slayer.

"I wanted to talk to Giles about that see if maybe Willow and Tara could do a spell to block them at least until she gets a bit older, because they're pretty high on the freaky scale and that's for me who's nearly a grown up," Buffy said.

"Aww come on Buff you're not a grown up you've got plenty of years left until you're old and responsible," Xander said ruffling her hair.

"Thanks Xand but next time you ruin my hair I'm going to have to break your arm," she laughed at the brief look of terror that crossed his face, "FAITH! Stop chasing them that's not nice," she yelled at the toddler who was shrieking in joy as she ran at the ducks and was surrounded in a cloud of white feathers as they all raced to take flight and get out of her way.

"They like it B they think it's a game," the younger girl called back.

"Baby it doesn't look like they're enjoying it they're all flying away," Buffy replied. The younger girl pouted when she realised that all the birds were indeed gone and walked over to where her sister and Xander were sitting.

"Where did they all go?" she asked standing in front of them.

"Well they were scared of the scary girl who was running at them," Xander said reaching forward and tickling her. Faith squealed and tried to push his hands away but Buffy joined in as well and soon the young girl was gasping for breath and begging them to stop.

"Okay we'll stop besides we should probably be getting home mom will be home soon," Buffy said.

"Well thanks for a lovely afternoon ladies I had a lot of fun, let me know how you go tonight," Xander said placing a hand on Buffy's shoulder, "and you Dennis you drop one on me right here," he said bending down and pointing at his cheek which Faith kissed diligently.

"Alright Fai let's go," Buffy said putting her hand out for the young girl to take. She relished the feeling of the smaller hand within her own and squeezed it fondly smiling down at Faith.

They walked in silence for awhile just enjoying being in each other's company, the ever present tingle of their Slayer connection tickling pleasantly at the base of each of their spines.

"B why did Xander call me Dennis?" Faith asked a confused frown crossing her features.

"Because there was this character called Dennis the Menace who was a little bit of a terror and he used to chase his neighbours cats so he was saying you were like him because you were chasing the ducks," Buffy said.

"But I don't want to be a boy," Faith pouted.

"Baby he's not saying you're a boy it was just a joke," Buffy laughed.

"Don't laugh at me," Faith frowned pulling her hand from Buffy's and crossing her arms across her chest and walked faster to distance herself from the blonde Slayer.

"I'm not laughing at you I promise I'm laughing at the joke," Buffy said walking a little faster to catch up with the younger girl.

Faith grumbled something that Buffy couldn't hear and they walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the Summers front door Buffy blocked Faith from going inside and bent down so she was at the other girl's level.

"Faithy don't be mad at me I wasn't laughing at you I promise," she said lifting the other girl's chin so that they were making eye contact.

"Come on," she said putting her lip out and giving her best puppy dog look.

"Kay," Faith mumbled.

"What was that I didn't quite catch it," Buffy said.

"Okay," Faith said loudly.

"Yay," Buffy said swinging Faith up onto her hip and placing wet kisses all over her face.

"B stop it," Faith giggled as they walked in the door.

"B stop what?" Joyce asked as her daughters came into the room.

"She's kissing me all over and getting my face all wet," Faith said wiping at her cheeks.

"What like this," Joyce said coming over and doing the exact same thing.

"Mama don't!" Faith squealed trying to push her mother away as she laughed.

Buffy placed Faith on the floor and the younger girl squealed as Joyce began to chase her up the stairs. Buffy smiled at the antics of the two, her mother was revelling in having a young child in the house again and she was happier than she had been for a few years.

Buffy settled herself on the couch and picked up a magazine off the coffee table. She didn't read it she thought about what she was going to say to Riley. She was a little upset that he had obviously lied to her about something but Buffy herself had lied to him as well so she wasn't even sure how angry she was even allowed to be.

"But then all the ducks flied away and Xander called me Dennis," Faith said as she and Joyce came back down stairs.

"Xander called you Dennis why on earth would he call you that?" Joyce asked.

"'Cause I'm a Menace," Faith said matter of factly.

"Of course," Joyce said ruffling Faith's hair and then handing the girl the puzzles she had brought down with her. Setting herself down on the ground near Buffy's feet Faith set Mr. Darcy down in front of her and began playing with the puzzles.

"Honey did you say Riley would be joining us for dinner tonight?" Joyce asked her eldest daughter.

"Yes is that alright?" Buffy replied.

"Of course I just needed to know if I needed to set another place," Joyce smiled.

"I think he said he would be over at six," Buffy said.

"Alright well I'm going to get a start on dinner," Joyce said going into the kitchen.

Buffy sat on the couch and listened as Faith talked to her stuffed animal.

"You gotsa look for the pieces that look the same and then we put them in like this," she said showing the toy how to do it. Buffy smiled, the young girl really was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

"Fai can I play too?" she asked and when the toddler nodded she slid off the couch and onto the floor next to her sister.

"Did Mama say Wiley is coming over for dinner?" Faith asked.

"Yep he's coming over tonight," Buffy smiled at the other girl's excitement. He really had made a great impression on her and Riley seemed equally as smitten with the young girl, Buffy often found herself fighting for his attention whenever Faith was around.

"Yay, I'm going to show him my Spiderman I forgots to show him last time he came over," Faith said.

"I'm sure he'll enjoy that," Buffy smiled placing a piece of the puzzle in place.

They played for an hour or so before Joyce called out for Buffy to get Faith ready for dinner. Reluctantly Faith took Mr. Darcy upstairs and Buffy followed carrying the completed puzzles.

"I wanna wear this tonight," Faith said pulling a brown and pink striped singlet dress from her cupboard.

"Are you serious, when mom bought that you said you'd never wear it, in fact I recall there being tears when she made you try it on," Buffy said looking at her sister incredulously. If she wasn't mistaken there was a distinct blush that crossed the younger girl's cheeks and Buffy smiled in realisation.

"Okay baby you can wear that, I'm sure Riley will think it's really pretty," Buffy said.

"I'm not wearing it so Wiley thinks I'm pretty I'm wearing it 'cause I wanna," Faith said.

"Alright whatever you say," Buffy said helping Faith change and then taking her into the bathroom and washing her hands.

"Okay you're all ready you can go back downstairs," Buffy said after she had finished running a brush through the younger girl's long dark hair.

She got changed herself and then after reapplying her makeup and brushing her own hair joined her mother and sister downstairs to wait for Riley's arrival.

"A dress," her mother mouthed at her pointing at Faith who was playing with her Spiderman toys on the living room floor. Buffy shrugged her shoulders and smiled as Faith looked up excitedly as the doorbell rang.

"He's here," she said getting up and rushing to Buffy's side.

"Sounds like," Buffy said picking Faith up as the young girl reached up to her.

The two went to get the door and smiled at Riley who was on the other side.

"Hi girls, Mrs Summers, uh Joyce," he said coming inside placing a kiss on Buffy's cheek as he walked past.

"Riley it's nice to see you," Joyce smiled warmly.

"You too, I bought this with me," he said handing her a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

"Aw that's lovely it will go nicely with dinner," Joyce said taking the bottle and walking into the kitchen.

"How are you?" Riley asked once Joyce was gone.

"I'm okay how are you?" Buffy asked.

"I'm fine," Riley said.

"Wiley I wanna show you my Spidermans," Faith said beckoning to get down. Buffy placed her down on the floor and the toddler grabbed Riley's hand dragging him into the living room. Buffy sat on the couch and watched as the two played on the floor until her mother called them all for dinner. Conversation during the dinner was light, neither Buffy nor Riley spoke directly to one another, they addressed either Joyce or Faith. Joyce had a phone call to make so they helped her put the dishes away and then got Faith settled on the living room floor with her toys.

"Guess we need to talk," Riley said.

"Guess we do," Buffy replied.

**A/N: Reviews please, hopefully will have the next chapter up by the end of the week. **


	20. Chapter 20

Buffy led Riley up the stairs and into her bedroom. Closing the door behind them she sat on her bed and he stood in front of her pacing uncomfortably. Neither said anything and the silence was unnerving but neither wanted to be the first to speak. Buffy could feel her hands getting clammy and she wiped them on her jeans before picking at an invisible thread on one of the pockets. Finally getting up the courage to speak she took a deep breath.

"Riley."

"Buffy," they said at the same time. After sharing an uncomfortable smile she motioned for him to go ahead.

"Look, I know you haven't been exactly truthful about who you are but the fact is neither have I. I didn't just learn about demons by living in Sunnydale the truth is," Riley took a deep breath before continuing. It was against all protocol to reveal to a civilian about the Initiative but he had been ordered to do so he knew that he had to but it was still confusing for his brain. A soldier always follows orders but this was like breaking one protocol by following another.

"The truth is I'm a part of a government run military operation called the Initiative. We hunt demons and vampires and then deliver them back to our lab where our scientists perform experiments on them to learn how they work and then they either eliminate or neuter them," Riley said bracing himself for Buffy's reaction.

"Huh," was all the blonde girl said as she sat on the bed apparently deep in thought.

"You know we've been researching The Initiative for a few months now after someone tipped us off they were a threat and we haven't been able to find anything and then you just waltz into my life and bam you're a part of the one thing we've been searching for, I'm guessing that's not a coincidence," she said.

He lowered his head slightly as he looked into her penetrative stare, taking a deep breath he shook his head, "First off we are not a threat, we're on the side of good, secondly no, it's not a coincidence, when my superiors had their suspicions about who you are," Riley started but was interrupted by Buffy.

"Wait what do you mean who I am?" Buffy said getting up off the bed and distancing herself from him.

"They had their suspicions that you were the Slayer but they weren't sure so they tasked me to follow you and report back to them on what I saw," Riley said.

"You spied on me, is this what this whole thing was, trick me into having feelings for you and then delivering me to them for some sort of science experiments so they could learn how I work and then neuter me!" Buffy said incredulously not being able to stop the hurt that crept into her voice.

"No Buffy no, it's nothing like that I promise, I had orders to follow you but when I did and I saw the sort of person you were I started to fall for you and I knew I had to get to know you so I broke protocol and spoke to you that day at the pool," he was cut off this time by Buffy's sarcastic laughter.

"You broke protocol, wow that's a real comfort, you stopped spying on me long enough to shout me a quick hello and then it was back playing peeping Tom," she said.

"Buffy I didn't report back to them about anything that wasn't Slayer related I promise, and when my orders changed to allow me to talk to you I wasn't made to follow you anymore, but this relationship has nothing to do with my work, I've fallen for you and I know you've fallen for me to I can feel it when we're together and the other night when I saw what you can do I knew that what they had been saying about you was true and they want you to come in, they want you to work for them Buffy, they don't want to do experiments on you or anything like that," Riley said coming forward to try and place his hand on her shoulder. She flinched backwards and out of reach.

"Relationship, you think we have a relationship. Tell me of what relationship has started when one of the two has been lying to the other, spying on them, only being with them because it was what he was ordered to do," Buffy hated the way her voice broke at the end. She felt humiliated that she had let him in so easily, had trusted him, and had let herself start to fall for him.

"Buffy please you have to believe me what we have has nothing to do with my work, I wanted to stop as soon as I started but they wouldn't let me and now seeing that look on your face I wish I had never been assigned to it in the first place," Riley said his voice dropping dejectedly.

"What we have Riley is a joke, one that you were clearly in on and I was not so I think it's time that you left because you have seen what I can do and I would hate for your face to be on the receiving end," Buffy said her voice losing any of its earlier uncertainty.

"Buffy please don't do this, they only want to talk to you, you know I can help you in this fight you've seen what I can do and you know what we have is more than some assignment I was sent on, I don't want to lose you," he finished quietly.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you lied to me," Buffy grit her teeth angrily.

"Well you lied to me too that night in the cemetery and ever since then you've been lying to me too so this is not all on me," Riley said gaining a little confidence when he saw her bravado waver.

"That's not the point, my calling, what I do, I can't tell just anyone, how would you have looked at me if I told you I could bend steel with my bare hands? Well I guess you probably would've believed me considering you already knew what I was, but that's besides the point you chose to be with me because you were ordered to and that is something that I can't forgive," she said.

"But that's the thing Buffy I have my orders as well, we're not allowed to tell civilians what it is we do either, and I thought this assignment was kind of weird watching some girl who was 'sposed to be some sort of supernatural warrior. I never believed them, I looked at you, this beautiful and petite woman and I thought there is no way this girl could take down a guy five times my size, but I continued to watch you and I saw your heart, I saw how much you care for Faith and how much she obviously adores you, I saw the way your friends light up when they're around you and I knew that I had to get to know you I wanted to drawn into your light and when I finally did, you're like no one I've ever been with," he said managing to get close enough to touch her. He was relieved this time when she didn't pull away.

"I don't know if I can trust you," Buffy started and Riley's hand dropped from her shoulder his face losing any sense of relief he had held just moments before, "but I think I want to, I just need a little time to process everything."

"I guess that's a good idea," Riley said sighing and moving towards her door, "just Buffy, don't give up on this just yet, I'm a normal guy who fell for a girl and all I'm asking is for you to give us another chance." With that he walked down the stairs leaving a shaken and confused Buffy standing by her window. She had a lot to think about, the beginnings of their relationship had been a lie, simply a task he was set, but was he really that good of an actor? She noticed the way his eyes lit up when he would see her and the way he was always finding a way to touch her, whether it was a hand in the small of her back or his hand in hers as they walked along.

Sitting back down on her bed she put her head in her hands, he had made good points, she had lied to him for nearly the same reasons he had lied to her about his identity. There was also the fact that he worked for The Initiative, something that Wesley had told them was a threat. It all came down to trust, could she trust him? Was what he was telling her the truth? If he really had been with her simply to follow orders would he have looked so upset when she told him their relationship was a joke? And why did this betrayal hurt more than any other?

_It's because you thought you were getting everything you ever wanted_ a voice taunted her in the back of her mind. A normal guy like he said a normal guy who fell for a not so normal girl. But he wasn't all so normal; he fought the very same monsters she did, only without the supernatural strength but with the power of the military behind him. She groaned in frustration, this would be so much easier if she didn't care how things turned out, but he was right when he said she felt something for him, she didn't know what it was yet, it hadn't reached love but it was on the tracks heading towards it and because of that she didn't want to throw it all away.

"Are you alright honey?" Joyce asked from the doorway to her bedroom, a pyjama clad Faith resting on her hip.

"We just have a few things we need to work out," Buffy sighed.

"Feel like some company? I was going to read Faith a story before bed you could join us if you wanted to," Joyce said.

"Sure," Buffy nodded as Joyce deposited Faith on the bed. Buffy got up from the end of the bed and went to sit in the middle up by the head board. Faith crawled up and sat herself down in Buffy's lap, grabbing a hold of Mr. Gordo as she did so.

"B why did Wiley go home already?" she asked playing with the rings on Buffy's fingers.

"Because we had a little fight so he's going to go away for a little while so we can think about things," Buffy said.

"He's leaving me too," Faith said her eyes downcast.

"Fai he's not leaving, we've just got to sort some stuff out. Who else left you?" she asked her younger sister frowning as she tried to think of who Faith could be referring to.

"Angel," the young girl murmured.

"Baby Angel hasn't left you, but he doesn't live here he had to go back home," Buffy replied.

"If he hasn't left me then how come I haven't seened him," Faith pouted.

"Do you remember how Mama told you that I have to fight the bad demons and vampires?" Buffy asked and Faith nodded.

"Well Angel is a special vampire, he's a good vampire, he has a soul and he helps to fight the monsters in Los Angeles so the people there are safe," Buffy said stroking Faith's hair softly.

"You don't have to fight good vampires do you?" Faith asked eyes wide.

"No, I don't fight good vampires, Angel is my friend we don't have to fight each other," Buffy said.

"How come he hasn't comed and visited me?" Faith asked, "doesn't he love me anymore?" she asked her lower lip trembling.

"Of course he loves you but he's been busy and he wanted to make sure that you were happy here with me and Mom so he stayed away for a little while. Do you miss him lots?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah I miss him lots and lots," Faith said.

"Well maybe Mom will let us go and visit him," Buffy said.

"Maybe Mom will let us go and visit who?" Joyce said coming back into the room with several books in hand.

"Faith was telling me that she misses Angel a lot and I said maybe we could go and visit him," Buffy told her mother as she sat herself down on the other side of Faith.

"I'm sure that could be arranged, I have to go Los Angeles over the weekend for an exhibition anyways, you girls could come with me and visit Angel while I'm working, it would be fun we could have a road trip," Joyce said smiling as Faith hopped up off Buffy's lap and started jumping up and down on the bed with excitement.

"We're going to see Angel we're going to see Angel," she sung as she jumped up and down and then threw herself at her mother giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I have the funniest images of Angel doing the exact same thing when he finds out she's coming," Buffy said laughing with her mother at Faith's excitement.

"Okay honey calm down now we've got to read this book and then it's off to bed," Joyce said pulling on Faith's arm so she sat down in Buffy's lap once again.

"No, no bed I want to go and see Angel," Faith said trying to hop up again.

"Faithy we can't go yet we have to wait until Mom goes up there for work only two more sleeps and then we can go," Buffy said wrapping her arms around Faith tightly to keep her in place.

"No fair," Faith pouted crossing her arms over Buffy's.

Joyce laughed as she began to read the story. When it was finished Faith had dozed off in Buffy's arms.

"What's really going on between yourself and Riley?" Joyce asked her eldest daughter as she stroked Faith's hair lovingly.

"In short he works for a military operation that captures demons and his latest mission was to get information on the Slayer and once they had the confirmation that it was me they want me to go and talk with them and I'm not sure if Riley even likes me even thought he assures me that he does and my head hurts from all the confusion," Buffy said frowning.

"If you want my opinion, there's no doubt in my mind that that boy cares for you, I can see it in his eyes every time he looks your way but maybe this weekend away will be good for you to give you some time to clear your head," Joyce said.

"Of course, help me sort things out with my current boyfriend while spending time with my ex-boyfriend," Buffy smiled sarcastically.

"You never know it might help you put things into perspective," Joyce said, "are you alright putting her to bed?" she asked her daughter standing from the bed as she did so.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Buffy said as her mother leaned down and dropped a kiss on Faith's cheek and then the same with Buffy.

"Night honey, don't worry everything will work itself out."

"I wish it was that easy," Buffy muttered.

Standing she lifted Faith so the younger girl's head was resting against her shoulder. The toddler shifted and mumbled, "Is it time to go and see Angel?"

"Not yet baby but soon," Buffy said softly as she walked into Faith's room. Carefully putting the slumbering toddler under the covers she drew them up and then placed a soft kiss on her sister's forehead. Walking back into her own bedroom her eyes were drawn to a picture of herself, Willow and Xander taken during their junior year. What caught her attention was the sparkle of a ring on her finger as it caught the light of the sun. Looking closer it was unmistakably the Claddagh ring Angel had given her whilst they were together.

Getting into her own bed and turning off the lights she sighed as her eyes readjusted to the darkness.

"This is definitely going to be interesting."

**A/N: First wanted to say Happy Easter to all my readers, hope you guys enjoyed this Easter present chapter. Second off in the next chapter I'm excited because we're going to see Angel we're going to see Angel :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm playing with the Angel timeline a little here because I wanted the whole gang to be there when the Summers girls turn up, so even though if keeping with the timeline from Buffy it would be Season One of Angel I'm making it the gang from Season Four minus Connor. Hope that's not confusing, basically the gang is Fred, Cordy, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne and Angel. **

*********************************************************************************

"Are you sure we thought this through?" Buffy asked her mother as they watched an over-excited Faith literally bounce around the living room.

"I think it was your idea," her mother replied from where she was packing the last of Faith's things into a duffle bag.

"No I said maybe we could go and visit Angel, YOU said let's make it a road trip," Buffy said wincing as Faith let off another delighted squeal and broke into another round of the We're going to see Angel song.

"Now we're going to be stuck with hearing that for two whole hours in a tiny enclosed space, I'm going to go insane," the blonde Slayer groaned putting her head in her hands.

"You've only got yourself to blame, I suggested going early in the morning so she would sleep the whole way but you didn't want to get up pre-dawn so I don't want to hear any complaining from you," Joyce said zipping up the bag and placing it near the front door.

"Yeah well I might be re-thinking my decision because I think I might throttle her if she keeps singing that song," Buffy said putting her hands over her ears.

"Well it's up to you honey I can leave anytime so make up your mind quickly so I can plan our trip," Joyce said smiling at her eldest daughter's annoyance. Buffy seemed to be thinking about it clearly weighing up her options but when Faith started singing again it was clear her decision was made.

"Early, let's leave early," she groaned.

"Thought you might change your tune," Joyce laughed.

"You can't tell me the singing isn't getting to you," Buffy looked at her mother incredulously.

"She's just excited is all she'll get bored of her song eventually," Joyce said smiling as she watched her youngest dance around the living room.

"Isn't it about her bedtime anyways that would shut her up," Buffy said looking at her mother almost pleadingly.

"Well if you want her to sleep through the entire journey the chance will be higher if we let her stay up later so I'm afraid you're going to have to put up with her for a while longer," Joyce said heading towards the kitchen.

"Faithy could you maybe stop the song for a bit?" Buffy asked as her sister danced past.

Faith stopped in her tracks and came to stand in front of where her sister was sitting on the couch.

"But B we're going to see Angel tomorrow," she said matter of factly.

"I know baby but you've been singing for hours and it's giving me a headache," Buffy said running a finger down her sister's cheek. She was always amazed at the baby soft feeling of the young girl's skin.

"Aren't you excited to see Angel?" Faith asked hopping up onto the couch next to her sister.

"I am Faithy but things between me and Angel are complicated," Buffy sighed.

"Why are things compicated? Faith asked, Buffy smiling at her mispronunciation.

"You know how Riley and I are special friends at the moment," Buffy said waiting for Faith to nod before she continued, "well Angel and I used to be special friends and I loved him very much," she finished that familiar heavy feeling settling in her chest that always seemed to be present any time she thought of her ex lover.

"How come he isn't your special friend anymore?" Faith asked looking up at her questioningly.

"You know that feeling you get when Angel is around, the one at the back of your neck right here," Buffy said placing her hand on the back of Faith's neck. The toddler nodded and placed her own small hand over her sister's. "Well that feeling tells you that a vampire is near, and I told you that Angel was a good vampire, well vampires are immortal which means that they live forever, so we could never be together because he would never grow old and I would so it could never work," Buffy finished hoping she had explained it in a way that Faith could understand.

Faith contemplated what Buffy had told her sitting there with her hand still clamped over Buffy's at the back of her neck. She frowned a little as she tried to comprehend all she had been told.

"But you still wove him don't you?" Faith asked finally.

"Angel will always have a piece of my heart and I love him dearly but not like that anymore," Buffy said pulling Faith onto her lap.

"Okay," the toddler said nodding her head and turning so she was sitting across Buffy's lap her head resting on her chest. They sat in silence for awhile, Buffy lost in thoughts about her ex and current boyfriends. She knew she had a decision to make and she wasn't sure that spending time with Angel was going to make the decision any easier but somehow she couldn't stop the slight fluttering in her stomach when she thought of the brooding souled vampire.

"Your heart is singing," Faith said looking up at her sister.

"Singing?" Buffy said a little confused.

"Yeah it's going boom boom boom boom," Faith said placing her ear back to her chest.

"S'nice," Faith said yawning as she settled back down.

"Sorry baby but you can't go to sleep yet you get to stay up late tonight so we're going to play a game to keep you up," Buffy said lifting Faith up and taking her up the stairs. Going into Faith's room the two sat on the floor with Faith in between Buffy's lap and started to do one of the puzzles Faith loved so much. Pretty soon Faith was leaning back against Buffy and yawning. Buffy noticed her mother watching them from the doorway to Faith's bedroom.

"I think we should be alright now," she said indicating Faith who was beginning to nod off.

"It's your call but I will be getting out and taking a taxi if I hear any part of the We're going to See Angel song," Buffy said standing up and gathering Faith in her arms.

"B are we going to see Angel?" Faith asked looking at her sister with half lidded eyes.

"When you wake up tomorrow baby we'll be at Angel's okay," Buffy said tucking her in.

"Kay," Faith sighed as Joyce came over and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"We'll have to leave at about four I think to get there nice and early, you definitely okayed it with Angel didn't you," Joyce said as the two walked out of Faith's bedroom.

"Yeah he said that's fine he usually gets in from patrol around that time and he's set up rooms for us at the hotel as well," Buffy said stopping at the doorway of her mother's room.

"Sleep well honey," Joyce said kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"You too, see you bright and early," Buffy said going into her own bedroom.

She felt like she had just laid her head on the pillow when she found herself being shaken awake by her mother. Groaning she buried her head into her pillows, "seriously it's still dark," she said.

"The cars all packed we're just waiting for you to get ready and then we can go," Joyce said.

"Okay fine I'm up," Buffy said.

When she made it downstairs she saw the front door open and walked outside seeing her mother loading a still sleeping Faith into the car seat. Noticing the keys hanging from the front door she closed it behind her and locked it suddenly getting the feeling that she was closing the door on one chapter in her life and heading towards another.

"Huh, that was weird," she said shaking off the odd feeling that had taken residence in the pit of her stomach.

"Ready to go?" her mother called as she closed the side door of the jeep. Buffy nodded and settled herself in the passenger seat, sparing a glance to Faith who was snuggled under a blanket in her car seat, Mr. Darcy poking out over the top.

"Los Angeles here we come," Buffy said softly as they passed the sign announcing that they were now leaving Sunnydale.

***********************************************************************************************

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew she felt the car come to a complete stop and she opened her eyes groggily and looked out the window to see where they were.

"Are we there yet?" she asked her mother, her voice sounding rather gravelly after her nap.

"No honey but I need some coffee and you two could probably use some breakfast," Joyce said.

"That would involve waking her up right, which means risking the return of the song from hell," Buffy said wincing inwardly as she thought back to last night.

"I think she'll go back to sleep once we get back on the road it's still rather early," Joyce said getting out of the car, "can you get her while I get my purse out of the back."

Buffy went around to Faith's side of the car and reached in and unbuckled the seatbelt and gently lifted the dozing toddler out of the car, dropping the blanket and Mr. Darcy back on the seat. Faith who was still dressed in her striped footsie pyjamas stirred and readjusted her head on Buffy's shoulder.

"Baby you have to wake up for a while so we can have something for breakfast," Buffy said rubbing her back soothingly.

"No," Faith mumbled hiding her face in Buffy's neck.

The trio walked into the fast food restaurant and went up to the counter with Joyce ordering for the three of them. Settling themselves at the table Buffy stroked her hands through Faith's hair as the toddler began to doze off again.

"Are you worried about spending time with Angel?" Joyce asked Buffy.

"A little, I have all this stuff to sort through with Riley and seeing Angel is always difficult 'cause there is still something there but I'm excited as well, I dunno what to do I really don't," Buffy sighed taking a deep breath and lying her head back against the booth.

"Angel knows that you two could never work, but I know that he will probably always care for you deeply so even though it's going to be hard I think the most that you can ask of each other is a deep friendship and be there for each other when you need it," Joyce said smiling as the waitress delivered their food.

"Faithy breakfast is here," Buffy said lifting the toddler up and turning her around in her lap. Faith grumbled something but opened her eyes reluctantly giving her mother a dirty look as she did so.

"Buffy and Angel are going to have fun with you today aren't they," Joyce laughed as she cut up her grumpy daughter's pancakes.

"Are we at Angel's yet?" Faith asked her mother brightening considerably.

"Not yet sweetheart we've got another hour to go yet," Joyce said pushing the plate back over so Buffy could help her sister eat.

"That's so long," Faith grumbled again accepting a bite from Buffy.

"It's not that long Faithy we'll be there before you know it," Buffy said.

The three Summers girls finished their breakfast and prepared to hit the road again. Putting Faith in her car seat Buffy offered her the blanket which she refused but took the stuffed cow from her sister.

"B are you gonna sit with me?" Faith asked her sister looking up at her as she yawned.

"Yeah I guess I could sit back here with you," Buffy said finishing strapping Faith in and then getting in the other side of the car settling herself in the middle seat.

"Are we ready to go ladies?" Joyce called from the front seat.

"Yeah let's go and see Angel," Faith said and Buffy braced herself for another round of the We Love Angel song but surprisingly it didn't come, the toddler grabbed her sister's hand and held it tightly in her lap. Buffy stroked her thumb softly over the younger girls hand and pretty soon the toddler's eyelids were drooping as she fought to stay awake. The constant movement of the car eventually lulled both girls to sleep with Faith never loosening her grip on Buffy's hand.

***********************************************************************************************

"Buffy honey we're here," Buffy woke feeling her mother shaking her knee. Struggling to open her eyes she groaned as she looked at the clock that seemed to be mocking her from the dashboard.

"I cannot believe we've made it all the way here and it's not even seven in the morning," Buffy whined stretching her arms above her head frowning when she felt some resistance on one of her hands and looked to the side where a still dozing Faith was still holding onto it tightly. Prying her hand from the small girl's grasp she got out the side door stretching trying to get rid of the kink in her neck.

"Look at it more like making good time, besides the plan worked there was no verses of that dreaded song," Joyce smirked.

"Aha see I knew it annoyed you, you pretend to be all unaffecty but really you're just like the rest of us," Buffy said passing her mother and tweaking her on the nose as she walked round to the other side. Opening up Faith's side she reached in and carefully unstrapped the toddler from her carseat lifting the sleeping girl up and into her arms resting her head carefully on her shoulder. Faith shifted in her hold mumbling something unintelligible as she wrapped her hands up in Buffy's hair.

"Why do buildings always feel so scary when you're a little worried about what's going to happen on the inside," Buffy said stopping to stand in front of the Hyperion.

"Just your mind playing tricks on you, don't worry honey I'm sure everything is going to be fine," Joyce said coming to stand next to her daughter placing her hand softly on her sleeping youngests back.

Buffy sucked in a deep breath and nodded her head finally making the move towards the front door of the hotel. She apprehensively pushed open the huge front doors to the hotel opening them up to the enormous lobby. A sweeping staircase flanked them on either side as they walked into the lobby their footsteps echoing creepily off the walls. They came to stand at the circular sofa that stood in the middle of the lobby looking left to right looking for any signs of life in the building.

"Hello, Angel?" Buffy called softly knowing the souled vampire could hear her if he was anywhere near.

"Buffy," she heard from the top level and looked to see the dark haired vampire descending the stairs, an unhappy Cordelia Chase in tow.

"You know I thought moving away from Sunnydale meant the end of me ruining my life for Buffy Summers," Cordelia sniped coming to the bottom of the stairs.

"Gee Cordy it's great to see you too," Buffy rolled her eyes sarcastically at the former cheerleader.

"Wow she looks so less psycho and more cute when she's little," Cordelia said walking closer to where Buffy held a slumbering Faith.

"You better be nice to her Cordy or I swear to god," Buffy said taking a step back from the former Sunnydale resident.

"Like I would be mean to her she was so much cooler than you before she went all blood lusty," the brunette replied giving Buffy the reassurance in a very Cordelia like way that she was okay with the toddler being there.

Joyce watched the interaction with mild amusement sharing a look with Angel who stood on the stairs. He walked gracefully down the stairs and joined them in the middle of the room smiling softly at them in greeting.

"How's she doing?" he asked placing a hand on the back of the sleeping toddler's head.

"She's doing great, unbelievably excited to see you Angel," Joyce said.

"Yeah if I hear another bar of the We're Going to See Angel song I'm going to scream," Buffy added.

"Angel rates a song this I have got to see," a voice joined them from the front door. They all turned to see a tall dark skinned man standing in the doorway a homemade axe slung over his shoulders.

"Buffy, Joyce this is Gunn," Angel said as Gunn walked further into the room wiping demon grime off his hands before offering them to Buffy and Joyce to shake.

"Is this the Slayer kid?" he asked indicating Faith.

"Slayer kid," Buffy said looking a little offended.

"Hey no offence meant by it I think it's freaking cool," Gunn said.

"What's freaking cool?" a soft southern accent floated through the front door followed by a thin brown haired girl.

"Pint sized Slayer," Gunn said to her indicating Faith.

"Fascinating," she said looking at Faith in wonder, she then stuck her hand out to Joyce and Buffy as if she had suddenly realised they were there. "Hi I'm Fred Burkle you must be Joyce and Buffy, Angel has told us so much about you, well not so much you Joyce but Buffy he talks all the time about you, on and on and on sometimes we all sort of tune him out ya know but he gets this look in his eye when he talks about y'all that sometimes you just get caught up in what he's saying," Fred said stopping when Angel cleared his throat embarrassingly.

"No offense but are you guys all crazy, why on earth are you all at work so early in the morning?" Buffy asked looking around the room incredulously.

"Soul boy over there made us come in early; he even threatened to withhold pay if we weren't here," Cordelia said.

"Cordelia I'm happy to say that you haven't changed a bit since you left," Joyce said laughing.

"Do you want to put her upstairs in one of the rooms?" Angel asked his hand still placed on Faith's head, "I can take her up if you want."

"She'll be okay she'll probably wake up soon anyway and she'll be disorientated if she wakes up in a random room," Buffy replied she could see the longing in his eyes though and understanding what he wanted gently passed him the sleeping child. She stopped and looked at the way he gentled cradled Faith against him and instantly the warm feeling in her stomach returned. Cordelia noticed the soft smile that graced the small Slayer's face and rolled her eyes, "Oh god senior year flashback, this is so not going to end well," she muttered under her breath.

"Well if everyone is all caught up I should probably head over to the exhibition," Joyce said moving over to where Angel held Faith.

"Honey keep an eye on her, make sure she gets lunch and you'll probably want to put her down for a nap she should go down easily she'll be tired, I should be home for dinner but they sometimes provide it so I will let you know," she said to Buffy.

Brushing some strands away from Faith's face she placed a kiss on the young girls cheek causing her to stir and open her eyes looking groggily at her mother.

"Mama," she said reaching a hand out to touch her mother's face.

"Morning sweetheart did you sleep well?" Joyce asked her softly.

Faith nodded, "Mama are we going to see Angel yet?" she asked.

"Baby look who is holding you," Buffy laughed.

Faith seemed to suddenly realise that it wasn't her mother or Buffy whose arms she was in and looked up slowly a wide grin breaking across her face when she realised it was Angel's arms that were holding her. She shrieked and threw her arms around his neck, "Angel," she squealed.

"Hey Faithy," he smiled holding her out in front of him so he could look her in the eye, "how've you been kiddo?"

"I've been real good, but I've missed you this much," she said spreading her arms as far as they would stretch.

"You have well I've missed you lots too and we're going to have so much fun this weekend I can't wait," Angel said.

"I seriously cannot believe the Prince of the Basement just said we're going to have so much fun I can't wait," Cordelia whispered to Gunn.

"I know right I haven't seen him this excitement since that Manilow marathon was on the radio," Gunn whispered back.

"Well I really have to go, be good honey," Joyce said kissing Faith on the cheek again, "you too," she said kissing Buffy as well and giving her a pointed look.

"I'll see everyone later tonight, it was lovely to meet you two," she said to Fred and Gunn before waving goodbye.

"Bye Mama," Faith called after her mother.

"So what are we going to do today?" Buffy asked turning to Angel.

"I want to play games with Angel," Faith said grabbing onto the collar of his jacket.

"We can do whatever you want kiddo," he said throwing her up in the air and causing her to squeal with laughter.

"Careful with that man I did that once to one of my little cousins and I ended up covered in last night's dinner, it was not pretty," Gunn said moving out of the way.

Angel stopped placing a wet raspberry on Faith's stomach as he lowered her back onto his hip earning him a glance from everyone in the room.

"What," he said.

"Nothing just wondered when you turned into a big softy is all," Cordelia said a wide grin spreading across her face.

"I didn't," he pouted earning him another look.

"Ah well why don't I show you where you can put all your stuff and then we can decide what we're going to do," Angel said reaching down to grab one of the duffle bags they had brought with them. Buffy grabbed the other and together the three of them walked up the staircase Faith still firmly in Angel's grasp.

"One big happy family," Cordelia murmured as she watched them go.

**A/N: More Angel fun to come. Hope you are all enjoying the story. Please review I'm missing my feedback hits. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I love hearing from you guys. Also I wanted to say a special thanks to Faith's Fangs who always sends me especially long reviews which I love to get so thanks a lot for them and keep them coming. **

***********************************************************************************************

"So I thought you two could share this room but if you want separate rooms there is about two hundred of them so you could have your pick," Angel said walking them into a large room with maroon coloured walls and twin beds. In the corner by the window was a cushy looking sofa seat surrounded by bookcases on either side.

"Most of the other rooms of course are filled with dust and not much else so I'm kind of hoping that this is alright," Angel said winking at Faith.

"Its fine," Buffy said taking the bag from Angel and placing it on the bed. She reached inside and got some clothes out for Faith to wear. She took the toddler from Angel and got her changed quickly; as soon as she was ready Faith sprang off the bed and back into Angel's arms.

"Angel what are we gonna do today?" the young girl asked the vampire.

"What would you like to do kiddo?" he asked her.

"I want to do something fun with you and B," she said putting her hands on the side of his face and squeezing his cheeks. Buffy snorted behind them as Faith squished his face no one would ever be able to do this to him and get away with it but he seemed okay with it because it was Faith. In the past she would have been jealous of the bond the two shared but she was more than okay with it now. Faith was surrounded by women apart from Xander and Giles so it was good for her to have a male influence in her life.

"Well I'm sure there are lots of fun things we can do but we might have to check with Cordelia first because I'm not really all that up on things to do around there that don't make me go all," Angel stopped.

"Flamey," Buffy filled in for him.

"Ah yeah," he smiled sheepishly.

"Alright come on let's go and check with the May Queen what we can do today," Buffy said sarcastically.

"Come on Buffy give her a chance she's not the same girl she was in Sunnydale," Angel said holding the door open for the blonde Slayer.

"Coulda fooled me she seemed pretty Cordeliaesque downstairs," Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who is Cordelia," Faith asked.

"Cordelia is my friend, the girl with long brown hair that you saw downstairs. Do you think maybe you could go and ask her what she thinks we should do today while I talk to Buffy for a bit," Angel said putting Faith down on the ground.

Buffy started to protest and reached for Faith's arm but Angel pushed her arm away, "She'll be fine," he said.

"Fine, baby make sure you don't leave the hotel and if you can't find Cordelia come straight back upstairs to us alright," she said ruffling Faith's hair. Buffy watched almost anxiously as Faith walked off towards the staircase.

"Buffy she'll be fine I promise, Cordelia has grown a lot since Sunnydale she helps me out a lot and she wouldn't do anything to hurt Faith I promise," Angel said.

Buffy's voice filtered down the stairs as Faith held tightly to the railings as she made her way down the stairs. Reaching the bottom the toddler looked around to see if she could spot anyone. When she couldn't she took another step forward and walked into the main lobby.

"Well hey there munchkin," a voice said from the left of her. Faith turned to the left and her eyes widened in shock when she saw whom the voice had come from. The creature in front of her had bright green skin and red eyes with small red horns that protruded from his forehead. He was dressed in a flamboyant suit and had a big smile on his face and despite everything her mother and sister had told her about supernatural creatures the toddler found herself being drawn to him.

"You must be the lovely Faith," he said putting his hand out for her to take.

"What's your name?" she asked him placing her smaller hand in his.

"Well I'm Lorne I'm a friend of Angelcakes," Lorne said and Faith giggled at the nickname he gave the dark haired vampire.

"Worne, that's a nice name," Faith said nodding her head.

"Well thank you sweet cheeks, Faith is a very pretty name as well for a very pretty girl," he said reaching out to tweak her nose.

"Did you know my friend Xander says that I'm the fastest person he's ever seened in his life, I could probably run fastest out of everybody," she told the green skinned demon.

"Well I know you could outrun me I look like a chicken who has lost it's head when I run," Lorne replied smiling at her.

"What does a chicken look like with no head?" Faith asked. Lorne demonstrated by running around in circles flapping his arms around aimlessly causing Faith to laugh.

"Worne how come my sister B sayed that demons are bad but you're nots bad at all?" Faith asked him tilting her head to the side.

"Because your sister B is a bit of a doofus when it comes to some things," Cordelia said walking into the room, obviously coming from Angel's office.

"Sweetness I'm a good demon I fight on the side of the good guys and I help out Angel and Cordy and the gang," he said lifting her up and sitting her on the circular couch in the middle of the room.

"How do I know a good demon?" Faith asked.

"Well you have to be careful, I for one am not always the best judge of character, I can't tell you how many times I thought some guy was the hottest thing on the planet only to have him turn out to be some slime covered stinky demon who only wanted to keep my insides for some ritual, but the point is Faith you just have to be extra careful and if you ever see a demon who isn't with Angel or Buffy you stay as far away from them as possible, I find that's what works the best for me," Cordelia said coming to sit next to the smaller girl.

"Kay, but do you know sometimes I can feel right here if someone is good or bad," Faith said pointing to the base of her spine.

"That's because you're a very special girl gorgeous," Lorne said cutting off when he noticed Cordelia shaking her head above Faith's head.

"Angel sayed I should ask you what we should do so he doesn't go all," she frowned trying to remember what Buffy had said upstairs, "Framey," she finished.

"Framey, is Soul Boy thinking he's getting his photos taken or something because someone should remind him about that whole no reflection thing," Cordelia said.

"I think Faithy baby meant flamey because Angel isn't such a fan of the sunshine," Lorne said smiling at Faith.

"Oh right, well I don't really know what kids are into. Oh I know an activity that we can all do that won't cause anybody to turn into ashes and it's never too early to start Faith here's education about good fashion because let's face it Buffy will be no help in that department," Cordelia said.

"I'm not sure that taking a four year old to the mall for a couple of hours is really what Angelkins had in mind, I'm thinking more like the aquarium," Lorne said while Cordelia pouted.

"Whatsa ackarium?" Faith asked.

"It's this place where you can go and see all these pretty fish and they have special shows you can watch," Lorne replied.

"Wait where are the drama twins because so help me god if they are upstairs getting pelvic I will stake that vampire myself," Cordelia said standing up.

"I'm not getting those sort of vibes from upstairs so I think you should put Xena back in the cage and stand down for the time being," Lorne said putting a hand on Cordelia's arm.

"Yeah well if he loses his soul again I'm going to be hitting you with a huge I told you so," Cordelia grumbled.

"What's in there?" Faith asked pointing towards Angel's office completely ignoring what Lorne and Cordelia had been talking about.

"No one's given you the tour yet? Come on then hotstuff I'll show you around," Cordelia said picking Faith up off the couch. Lorne watched the two of them go shaking his head; he smiled when he saw Buffy and Angel walking down the stairs laughing together. "Star crossed lovers," he murmured to himself.

When they got to the bottom of the staircase they looked up noticing the Agnostic demon for the first time.

"Buffy this is Lorne he is a friend of mine helps with some cases every so often," Angel said and Lorne held his hand out for Buffy to take which she did willingly.

"Nice to meet you although I must say you're much more beautiful in real life than Angel here made you out to be," Lorne said making Buffy blush.

"Where's Faith?" Buffy asked looking around suddenly noticing that the toddler wasn't in the room.

"Cordy is taking her on a tour of the hotel. You two owe me as well because I saved you from an all day tour of the mall, Miss Cordelia felt it would be wise to start the munchkins fashion education early but I talked her out of it," Lorne said.

"You don't know how much I owe you for that," Buffy said smiling gratefully at him.

"But like I told you before you and I are so much hotter then she could ever wish to be and she's knows it as well, I think she's probably jealous or something I don't know but the fact is you and I are a team now," Cordelia said coming into the room.

"Team Faithy and Cordy," Faith answered.

"That's right and you and I are gonna stick together, we're not going to let Mr Broody make our day boring, or Miss Demon things are attracted to me bring any sort of badness our way and we're going to look majorly good while we do it deal," Cordelia said.

"Deal," Faith said giving Cordelia a high five and giggling as she did so.

"See I told you we shouldn't have let her go now they've formed a team," Buffy pouted punching Angel in the arm.

"You're right we have and what's the first rule of being in the team?" Cordelia asked Faith.

"No wearing white after labor day," Faith stated obviously pleased when Cordelia nodded at her.

"And what's the second?" she asked.

"Cordelia Chase is and always will be the prettiest person I know and I will be out of the team if I ever say something else," Faith said.

"Top marks," Cordelia said spinning Faith around and smiling at the small girls laughter.

"Oh god this is so not going to end well for me," Buffy said.

"Faith did you talk to Cordy about what we can do today?" Angel asked.

"Uh huh Cordy said we could go to the ackarium and see the fishies," Faith said nodding her head excitedly.

"Translation, we could go to the aquarium, it's indoors so there would be no need to worry about Angel combusting and Faith told me she's never been to one before," Cordelia said.

"There's a tunnel that leads right underneath so I could meet you guys there," Angel said smiling.

"What about the rest of the gang are they coming too, Fred and Gunn?" Buffy asked looking for the rest of the Angel Inc. crew.

"They were in I filled them in on it when I was giving Faithy a tour," Cordelia said.

"I'll get them and then you guys can set off," Lorne said going into Angels office and returning seconds later with Fred and Gunn in tow.

"Worne aren't you gonna come with us?" Faith asked.

"Wish I could cupcake but the friendly folks in the city don't take too nicely to little ole me but don't you worry I will be waiting here for you when you get back and you can tell me all about it okay," Lorne said.

"Don't worry short stuff we will have plenty of fun without him," Gunn said taking the toddler from Cordelia and swinging her up onto his shoulders.

"Charles be careful," Fred warned him holding her arms out like she thought Faith would fall at any second.

"Yo you alright up there Faith?" he called.

"Yeah I like being really tall," she said swinging her little legs as much as she could.

"See she's fine, come on bud let's go and wait in the car for these slow pokes," he said walking out Faith chatting away to him.

"You guys take the car and I'll meet you there, give me a call once you're inside and I will find you," Angel said.

***********************************************************************************************

"Now this one here is called the Amphiprion ocellaris but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you called him a clown fish," Fred giggled as she pointed into the large tank that was full of different coloured anemones and the white and orange striped fish. "Now they feed mainly on algae, crustaceans and molluscs but what is really interesting about them is that they can live in amongst the anemones that would usually sting and kill the other fish. It's because they have this special coating over their skin that makes them immune to the sting so this special slimy coating tricks the anemone because it makes it think that it's touching itself instead of a fish, it's fascinating really," Fred spoke to Faith who was and had been listening intently to everything the Texan girl had been telling her about all the different types of fish.

"These ones are betterer then the ones over there that can change colour," she said to Fred.

"I like these ones the best too," the Texan smiled at the young girl.

"Fred's finally found someone who is interested in all her useless facts," Cordelia mused.

"Don't listen to her baby I like hearing all your knowledge," Gunn said taking his girlfriends hand.

"I like learning stuff," Faith stated taking Cordelia's hand.

"Well let me teach you some stuff," Cordelia said leading her to the next tank and the others could hear her telling Faith how the colours of the coral clearly didn't match the colours of the fish.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked Buffy softly. He had been watching her all day and she had been sort of quiet which was highly unusual for the blonde Slayer.

"She looks like she's having a good time huh," the Slayer replied looking at Faith was talking animatedly to the rest of Angel Inc. as she pointed at something in the tank.

"She does but you don't," Angel said.

"It's stupid really it's nothing," Buffy sighed.

"It's obviously not nothing, I know you pretty well Buffy and it's not like you to be so quiet so you can tell me whatever it is I won't laugh," Angel said. Buffy stared him in the eyes, he wasn't lying he really did know her better than even her closest friends.

Lowering her head she sighed, "I'm just used to being the one she gets excited about things with, I'm not used to sharing her with other people and she hasn't even payed me a second glance since we got here, I guess I'm just jealous is all, it's stupid I know but it's what I'm feeling," she finished looking up to see if there was any hint of amusement in his voice.

"It's not stupid at all. She's a massive part of your life now and you've been spending so much time together it's only natural for you to feel like this. But I promise you you would still rate so much higher than anybody else here, she would come to you for anything that would really matter she's just not used to so many people paying her that much attention is all," Angel said resting his hand comfortingly on the small of her back.

"Angel, B hurry up we're gonna see the seal show," Faith called to the two motioning for them to hurry.

************************************************************************************************

"You tired babe?" Cordelia asked the toddler sitting on her lap who was rubbing her eyes.

Faith nodded as she yawned. "I feel you girl I would totally take a nap now if I could," Gunn whispered as they watched the seals doing tricks on the stage in front of them.

Buffy looked away from the show in surprise when she felt Faith crawling across from Cordelia's lap onto her own. She didn't say anything but wrapped her arms around Faith's middle and smiled inwardly when she felt Faith's little hands resting on her arms. She leaned down a little and dropped a kiss on the top of Faith's head and tightened her hold on her younger sister as she snuggled back into her.

"Told you so," Angel whispered from the other side of her.

"B I'm sleepy," Faith said trying to turn around on her lap as the crowd began to clap signalling the end of the show.

"I know baby you've had a long day," Buffy said standing with the rest of the crowd and resting Faith on her hip, "we can go back to the hotel now and you can have a little nap before dinner."

Faith didn't make it back to the car let alone the hotel the small brunette was fast asleep before they had even made it out to the car park. When they got back to the hotel Buffy carried the slumbering toddler up to the room they shared and lay her down gently on one of the beds before lying down next to her and stroking her long dark hair absentmindedly. She looked towards the door when she felt that familiar tingling at the base of her spine and knew exactly who it was even before the soft knocks that sounded. "Come in," she called softly knowing that he would hear her. The door opened and in walked Angel who she had known was on the other side.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she said back gently moving Faith over and then moving over herself so there was room for Angel to sit on the bed. The toddler stirred when she was moved and snuggled into Buffy's side.

"You feeling better about earlier now?" Angel asked her looking down fondly at the napping girl.

"Every time she does something that reminds me how much she relies on me it just makes my heart squeeze in a way I've never felt before," Buffy said her eyes not leaving Faith's face.

"When she found out how they were planning to rehabilitate her she was so worried that you were not going to accept her after everything she had done to you. She wanted so badly to make up for what she had done, she came here and begged me to kill her," Angel said and Buffy gasped looking at him with a shocked expression.

"I knew you wouldn't turn your back on her though. I saw the way you two were around each other even when you weren't getting along there was always something there. She did everything she did to try and get some sort of reaction out of you good or bad she didn't care, it was always you Buffy, she always looked up to you, you were who she wanted to become. She saw your goodness and your heart and she wanted a part of it. Now when I see the way you are with her it makes me so happy that she gets this opportunity. She told me some things about her life and it was hell for her and I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm proud of you. I'm proud that you were able to give her everything she ever wanted, everything she needed, hell everything she deserved. Before she was changed I saw so much of myself in her and you gave me the opportunity to help you to make a difference and you're doing it again for her, so thank you Buffy," Angel finished.

Buffy had silent tears running down her face by the time he was finished. She looked at the girl curled into her side and pulled her even tighter against her. She hated to think of what Faith had been through in the past and she was sure if she really wanted to know Angel could provide her with all the gory details but she really didn't want to know. She had no idea the depths of Faith's regret and depression before she was changed and to hear it from Angel really shocked her. She shuddered as she tried to pull herself together and stop the tears that were coursing down her cheeks. She didn't say anything to him and didn't feel like she had to but she took his hand and pulled him down so he was lying next to her and Faith on the bed. With his hand still in hers she pulled it so his arm rested over her and Faith and snuggled into his embrace. After lying there in his arms for awhile Faith's steady breathing the only sound in the room she turned to look at him with a bemused expression.

"You know I don't think I've ever heard you say so much at the one time before."

**A/N: More Angelness in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think with lots and lots of reviews please. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here's another new chapter for you guys. Just on a few comments I've been getting I'm not going to have Faith sing for Lorne mainly because I'm not sure what her future is going to be yet but I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless. **

************************************************************************************************ **

"Why do I gotsa wear this anyway?" Faith asked swinging her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I told you Angel is taking us out for dinner and we have to dress up nicely besides I think you look nice. Now hold still so I can do your shoes up," Buffy said as she knelt in front of Faith trying to do up the silver sandals she had already placed on the toddler's feet.

The item Faith was complaining about was a purple cotton dress with white crochet trim at the top and the young girl had been complaining about it ever since Buffy had pulled it out of the duffle bag.

"But I don't like to wear dresses," Faith pouted holding her feet still but crossing her arms over her chest in a defiant gesture.

"I know you don't baby but we have to dress up because otherwise the restaurant we're going to won't let us in the door and my stomach's been rumbling for hours so you wouldn't want to deprive me of food or I'll have to look for something else to fill it like little girls," Buffy said tackling Faith onto her back and tickling her until the toddler begged her to stop.

"Buffy you'll get her dress all wrinkled if you're not careful," Joyce said walking into the room dressed and ready for dinner.

Buffy looked up at her mother from where she lay next to Faith.

"Checkout our hottie mum," Buffy said to Faith.

"You look very pretty Mama," Faith said to Joyce.

"Thank you sweetheart you two look nice yourselves. Now are we all ready to go because I ran into Cordelia in the hall and she was pretty keen to get going. Apparently this restaurant is where all the who's who of Los Angeles goes to and she was hoping to run into a casting agent or something," Joyce said and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"The day Cordelia gets a real acting job is the day I wear black lipstick," Buffy said, "that girl couldn't pretend to be anyone other than herself if she tried."

"Cordy says that one day she is gonna be rich and famous," Faith said sitting up and hoping off the bed.

"Maybe she will sweetheart you never know," Joyce said smiling at her youngest daughter, "come on we better not keep them waiting any longer," she said putting her hand on the back of Faith's head and steering her towards the door.

"Yes God forbid Queen C has to wait for anybody," Buffy scowled as she followed Faith out the door.

"We're ready," Faith called as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well look at you princess you look stunning," Lorne said taking Faith's hand and twirling her around.

"Worne you're coming too aren't you?" Faith asked him. The green skinned demon scooped her up and rested her on his hip, "honey why do you think I dressed up so nicely, of course I'm coming," Lorne said indicating to his electric blue suit, "I know the owner he owes me a favour I set him up with his wife so he's booked us a private room in the back so I can come along."

"Plus dinner is never fun without the whole gang there," Fred said as she and Gunn came into the lobby both dressed up nicely although Gunn seemed to be fidgeting in his suit.

"Speaking of the whole gang where has English been all day?" Gunn asked as he pulled on his tie.

"English?" Buffy asked.

"Wesley," Fred filled her in, "I think Angel said he was at some meeting on the edge of town getting some books from one of his contact but I think he's coming tonight," Fred said readjusting Gunn's tie after he loosened it. The taller man gave her a dirty look which she returned and he sighed in defeat as he went to sit on the couch.

"Baby you know how Grandpa Giles is British and he sounds funny when he talks, well Wesley sounds like Grandpa Giles and used to work with him but now he works with Angel here," Buffy told her.

"Grandpa Giles you have got to be kidding me, that must be killing old Ripper," Cordelia smirked as she came into the lobby Angel in tow.

"Definitely wasn't so keen on it in the beginning but he loves it now," Buffy told her.

"Grandpa Giles gives me his newspaper to read sometimes," Faith piped in.

"The cab is here," Joyce said pulling her head back in through the door which she had been peering through.

"You look beautiful," Angel whispered into Buffy's ear as he reached over to take Faith from Lorne as the little girl reached out to him. Buffy felt her stomach do those twittery things it had been doing frequently since they had arrived in LA and cursed herself inwardly. She was with Riley or at least she thought she was her suspicions had definitely been correct spending the weekend with Angel wasn't making it any easier for her.

"B come on," Faith yelled from the door and Buffy shook herself out of her reverie as she realised she was the last one still in the hotel.

*********************************************************************************************

"Angel this place looks amazing," Joyce said as she took in the front of the restaurant. The front consisted of two gigantic sandstone pillars that had blue lights shining up and over them from where they were placed on the ground giving the whole building an impressive quality. The whole group minus Wesley stood outside the restaurant and stood and admired the building. Buffy looked down when Faith grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly pressing her body closer to Buffy's leg. Buffy bent down so she could speak to Faith without the other's hearing.

"Faithy what's the matter?" she asked.

"Scared, what are you scared of?" Buffy asked.

"Wesley," Faith said quietly and Buffy's eyes widened when she heard what Faith said. They were told that Faith's memory of people she had met before would be erased when she was changed that she would have recognition of just herself, Angel and her mother. Was Faith remembering Wesley? The two had had a disastrous past to put it lightly involving betrayal and torture a past she was sure both had wanted to forget.

"Baby why are you scared of Wesley you haven't even met him," Buffy said motioning for the others to continue into the restaurant when she realised they were all watching the two of them.

"I don't know but I have a yucky feeling here," Faith said pointing to her stomach.

"Faithy I promise you Wesley is not a bad person he is nobody to be scared of. Besides I'm here, Mom's here, Angel's here the whole gang is here we wouldn't let anybody hurt you so you have nothing to be worried about okay," Buffy said tucking some hair that had fallen across Faith's face behind her ear.

"I don't wanna go," Faith said her lower lip beginning to tremble. Buffy keen to stop the impending tears hoisted Faith up onto her hip and kissed her on the forehead.

"Baby you can sit with me and we will go and meet him. I promise you when you see him you won't think he is scary but if you do we can leave and go somewhere else okay," she said wiping the lone tear that had fallen down Faith's cheek.

"Promise we can leave if I'm scared," Faith said looking at Buffy and biting her lip as she did so.

"I promise, let's go okay everyone will be wondering where we are," Buffy said bending over to put Faith down. Her sister whimpered and clung tightly to Buffy's neck refusing to let go.

"Okay let's go," Buffy said straightening back up and readjusting Faith on her hip. Faith wrapped her arms tighter around Buffy's neck and buried her head in the crook of Buffy's neck. Buffy rubbed her hand comfortingly along Faith's back as she felt the toddler lift her head and rest her chin on Buffy's shoulder so she was looking behind her.

"We're with them," she said to the hostess pointing to their group.

When they got to the table she was grateful that the two spare seats were in between Angel and her mother and that Wesley was seated on the opposite end. Joyce gave Buffy a worried look when she noticed how tightly Faith had her arms and legs wrapped around her sister and Buffy have her an 'I'll explain it later' kind of look.

The blonde Slayer took the seat next to Angel and again tried to pry Faith from her. The younger girl refused to budge and stayed with her chin resting on Buffy's shoulder so she was faced away from the rest of the table.

"Buffy it's good to see you," Wesley said. When Buffy took a second to really look at him she could tell he wasn't the same man he had been in Sunnydale. Gone was the smarmy haircut and holier than thou attitude that had seemed to radiate off of him in Sunnydale, instead it had been replaced with a slightly gritty exterior, his chin was covered in a light covering of stubble and his glasses were gone. The most noticeable difference though was the air of confidence that seemed to radiate off of him, not the kind of confidence that one can falsely project but the one that seemed to exude from someone's very core.

"Looking good yourself Wes," Buffy smiled warmly at him. The other occupants of the table Wesley included all looked at Faith expectantly but the young girl made no move to reveal herself to the table. Realising this Buffy leaned over and whispered something encouraging in Faith's ear, reluctantly Faith allowed Buffy to turn her round but made it very clear she wasn't happy with the situation. She sat with her legs facing towards Angel on the left side so she wasn't exactly facing the table but could glance that way if she wished.

"Fascinating," Wesley said from across the table when he caught a glimpse of Faith's face.

"Faithy this is Wesley," Buffy said.

"Hello Faith," Wesley said his expression nothing but friendly. Buffy could feel the shudder that ran down Faith's spine when she looked at her former Watcher and then turned to her sister her lower lip trembling again, "B I don't wanna," the toddler's voice wavered as she spoke.

"Baby just give it a chance, we can have something to eat and see how it goes," Buffy tried to reason with her sister but the young girl was clearly distressed. She shook her head as the tears began to spill out over onto her cheeks and she struggled to try and get off of Buffy's lap.

"But you said we could go," Faith said as she continued to struggle.

"Okay you're right I did. Ah sorry guys Faith isn't feeling that well so we're going to go, you guys stay here and we'll meet you back at the hotel," she said as she stood gathering Faith up in her arms. Angel and her mother both stood at the same time.

"Sweetheart what's the matter?" Joyce asked looking at her daughters worriedly.

"It's nothing mom promise, I'll tell you more when we you get back just enjoy your meal," Buffy said trying to look reassuring.

"Buffy let me take her, I don't need to eat and that way you can stay here and have some dinner," Angel said.

"Um okay I guess, thanks just, just keep her safe," Buffy said handing Faith over. Angel gave her a duh kind of look as Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"We'll see you back at the hotel then," Angel said. The others murmured a goodbye still unsure what was happening. Buffy and Joyce took their seats back at the table.

"Buffy what is going on?" her mother asked her.

"Wes how much do you know about the spell the Council used to turn Faith back?" Buffy asked him.

"Not that much, I know they bought her to you on her fourth birthday and any memory of the life she had after that day in her previous life were erased as were the existence of any person she met after then. Angel made the trip with her and he was insistent that she would have recognition of himself, yourself and you Joyce but other than that I don't know I'm not exactly privy to the inner workings of the Council anymore," Wesley said.

"How specific could they be with that stuff I mean is it possible that the effects would start to wear off, could she start to remember stuff, people?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not sure like I said I don't know what the spell is that they used but I guess it could be possible, why what made you ask this?" Wesley asked.

"You. She was afraid of you," Buffy said.

"But how is that even possible she hasn't even met Wesley yet," Fred said.

"I know, but she told me she had this bad feeling in her stomach about Wesley that she was scared of him," Buffy replied.

"That's impossible she shouldn't have any recognition of me at all," Wesley's face paled a little as he was reminded of his past with the former Rogue.

"Is it possible she's going to start remembering other things from her life? It would be catastrophic if she started to remember more of what she did or what was done to her," Joyce said.

"Wes do you think you could still get in touch with the Council and maybe find out more about the spell they used on her? I would ask Giles but he is even less Council welcome then you are," Buffy asked him.

"Of course I will call them first thing," Wesley said.

"Thank you Wesley we really appreciate your help," Joyce said to him.

The waiter arrived to take their orders so that put an end to their conversations. The rest of the meal was pleasant; Buffy was actually quite surprised at the team Angel had put together. They were an odd bunch but somehow they seemed to work together and she was kind of glad that he had managed to surround himself with people. She was scared that when he left Sunnydale that he was going to seclude himself again, shy away from the world around him so it was nice to see that he hadn't.

***********************************************************************************************

"Faithy how's your burger you have hardly even touched it you must be hungry we had a busy day today," Angel said as he sat across from Faith at an All Night Diner.

"I'm not hungry," the young girl mumbled as she pushed it around her plate.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Angel asked her placing his hand over hers so she stopped playing with her food.

"I was scared," Faith said softly.

"Scared what were you scared off?" Angel asked her.

"Wesley," Faith murmured not meeting his eyes.

"What is scary about Wesley?" Angel asked.

"He doesn't like me," Faith said.

"How do you know that you barely even met him," Angel asked.

"I dunno my belly feels yucky when I see him and it makes me scared," Faith replied.

Angel had a very similar reaction to Buffy when he heard this and he looked at the toddler in shock. She caught the look on his face and began to tear up again reacting to his response.

"Oh hey it's okay I was just surprised that anyone could be scared of Wesley he's not really a scary kinda guy, even if he was scary I would never ever let anyone hurt you," Angel said standing up to come and sit next to her.

"Promise," Faith said looking at him with teary eyes.

"I promise I would never let anyone hurt my best girl," Angel said putting his arm around her as she snuggled in to him.

"Kay," she said reaching forward to take a bite of her burger.

"Angel look I'm like you," Faith said as she turned to him two fries sticking out of her mouth like fangs. Angel looked at her for a second before bursting into laughter causing her to giggle as well.

"You little rascal," he laughed ruffling her hair.

"Angel you wove B don't you," Faith asked him turning around in the booth so she was facing him.

Angel sighed, "I will always love her Faithy, I have never met anybody that I felt that much for in my entire life and I don't think I ever will again, but things could never work out for us so I have to be happy with just being her friend."

"So you want her to be your special friend again?" Faith asked.

"If things were different nothing would make me happier than being with her again but we can't, but I will always be there for her when she needs me and I will always be there for you as well," he said solemnly.

"She woves you too she told me, but she says the same that you can only be friends," Faith said and Angel smiled at her sadly.

"It has to be our secret okay Faithy, you can't tell Buffy what I told you it would only make things more complicated for her," Angel said.

"Kay I won't tell her," Faith promised him.

"Thanks. Now how would my best girl feel about some icecream?" Angel asked smiling when Faith's eyes lit up, "I'll take that as a yes," he said lifting her from the seat and swinging her up onto his shoulders.

***********************************************************************************************

"Choclate is my bestest flavour," Faith said to the souled vampire.

"I can definitely see that you enjoyed it," Angel smiled looking at her ice cream covered hands and face, "better get you cleaned up though your mom will kill me if you get anything on that dress," he said wiping her hands and face off with a napkin.

"Thanks Angel," she said placing a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, now come on we better get back to the hotel before everyone wonders where we are," he said scooping her up.

"And Mama gets a real funny look on her face when she gets angry," Faith giggled.

"Well we'll just have to make sure she doesn't get angry at us then because I have to admit I'm pretty scared of your mom," Angel teased.

They walked in silence for awhile. Angel couldn't quite describe the connection he felt with the young girl but the feeling of having her in his arms her hands playing with the collar of his jacket just felt so right to him. He was a vampire; he would never get the chance to have a family so he guessed this was one of the closest things he would ever feel to fatherly love.

"I want you to come home with us tomorrow," Faith said softly laying her head against his chest.

"I'm going to miss you too but I promise this time I will come and visit you now that I know you are happy there and you can call me anytime and I will call you too," he said placing his hand on the back of her head.

*********************************************************************************************

Buffy, Joyce and the rest of the Angel Inc. gang walked into the lobby of Hyperion laughing after a pleasant dinner. They fell quiet when they noticed that the lobby was empty with no sign of either Angel or Faith.

"Where's the munchkin and Broody boy?" Lorne asked looking around.

"It's okay they are here somewhere I can feel her," Buffy replied.

"You can feel her that's uber creepy I'm not even going to ask why," Cordelia said.

"Well we're going to head off it's getting late, but we will be here tomorrow before you guys leave," Gunn said his hand resting on the small of Fred's back.

"Thanks for a nice evening," Fred said waving shyly.

"Can I get a lift?" Cordelia asked saying goodnight to everyone left when the young couple agreed.

"I must be off too it's almost time to open the club. Thank you beautifuls for a lovely evening I will see you two in the morning," Lorne said kissing Buffy and Joyce on the hand and then whirling around making a rather flamboyant exit.

"He's a character isn't he," Joyce laughed.

"You have no idea," Wesley replied smiling.

"Buffy I will phone the Council before I come over tomorrow and see if I can get any information out of them," he said to the blonde Slayer.

"Thanks Wes I really appreciate it," Buffy said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes thank you Wesley," Joyce agreed with her daughter.

They bode him goodbye and then turned to each other.

"I'm wiped," Joyce said.

"Well you have had a hard day impressing all those artist types," Buffy said.

"We should find Faith and get her to bed," Joyce said yawning.

"It's okay I'll find her and put her to bed you go up I can handle it," Buffy said kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Thanks hon," Joyce said heading up the stairs. Buffy listened to the silence concentrating on the hum of her Slayer connection that would lead her to where her younger sister was. The humming got stronger as she approached Angel's office and she stopped in the doorway her heart melting with what she saw. Angel sat in his office chair Faith on his lap and he was quietly reading to her from a story book he held out in front of them. One of his arms was wrapped around the front of the little girl's body and she had hers resting on top of his, the thumb on her other hand placed firmly in her mouth. The toddler was dressed in her pyjamas and was leaning back against his chest her eyes half closed as she listened to him read.

The vampire looked up when he felt her presence at the doorway and smiled at her. She came in further into the room and sat in the chair facing them on the other side of the desk. Faith noticed her as well, "B," the young girl murmured around her thumb.

"Hey baby," the blonde Slayer replied softly.

"Angel keep reading the story," the toddler said tilting her head back so she could see his face.

"Sorry," he smiled and kept reading as she snuggled back down in his lap. Faith was asleep by the time he finished the story but neither Buffy nor Angel made a move to get up and move.

"She's remembering," Buffy said softly.

"I know she told me about Wesley," Angel replied just as softly.

"He's going to ring the Council to find out about the spell," Buffy told him.

"She can't remember, I won't let her, she can't, shouldn't have to," he said.

"I know, we will get onto it. Did she say anything else?" Buffy asked.

"Uh no, nothing," Angel said looking away. Buffy frowned looking at him suspiciously but decided not to pursue it.

"Thanks for looking after her," she said getting out of her seat.

"It's okay. You know I would do it anytime," Angel said.

"I know you would," Buffy said softly stroking Faith's hair softly.

She reached down and gently pulled Faith's thumb out of her mouth. The toddler protested and tried to bury her head further into Angel's chest.

"Come on Faithy it's time for bed," Buffy said lifting her up.

With Faith snoozing in her arms Buffy stood there in front of Angel. She was confused and had so many thoughts running around her head. She still loved him that much was obvious to her and looking at him now she so badly wanted to close the distance between them and kiss him but she knew that would only make things more complicated. He seemed to be having the same internal battle his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips.

He came to the same conclusion however because sighing he stood from his chair now towering above her.

"Thanks and goodnight," she whispered going up onto her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

He watched her leave the room his hand coming to his cheek where she had kissed him. His cold skin seemed to burn where her lips had been and where his heart would have been beating if he were alive seemed to be bursting from his chest.

Buffy leaned back against the door of their hotel room. Closing her eyes she leaned her head forward and rested it against Faith's. Her heart was racing and she felt the beginning of tears begin to leak from the corners of her eyes. Everything with Riley was catching up with her and seeing Angel here well it was becoming too much. She slid to the floor Faith still held tight against her. She only let herself cry for a short time before she took a deep breath and pulled herself together; crying wasn't going to change anything. She knew what she had to do though but crying about it wasn't going to make it any easier or make her feel any better.

She concentrated on Faith's slow breathing and the steady beating of her heart against her chest to calm herself down and to get her breathing under control.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into her sister's hair knowing that what she had to do was going to hurt Faith very much.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this I'd like to know what you think so please hit the little button and send me some reviews. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I got some really lovely reviews for the last chapter so it inspired me to write another one quickly. Hope you're enjoying the story. It's going to be getting more dramatic from now on. Also just a PS I don't actually know latin so sorry if I'm getting it all wrong.**

***********************************************************************************************

Buffy cracked her eyes open early the next morning unsure of why she had awoken after her fairly late night the evening before. Determined to go back to sleep she snuggled back under the covers, she paused and sat up a little in bed when she heard a soft whispering coming from the other side of the room.

"You havta be real quiet 'cause if B gets waked up she's is real mad," she heard Faith whisper and she smiled. 'The pot calling the kettle black' she thought to herself cringing slightly as she thought of the tantrums Faith would throw if she was tired.

"I think I can handle her, you just grab your stuff and I'll keep any eye on her to make sure we don't wake her," Angel whispered back standing up from where he had been previously kneeling and winking at Buffy. The vampire had recognised the changes in the blonde Slayer's breathing as soon as she awoke but had humoured the young girl at his feet. He had been surprised when the toddler had appeared in his bedroom earlier in the morning her hair a mess and rubbing her eyes.

"Faith what's the matter where is Buffy?" he asked not sure how she had even found his room considering he had never showed it to her.

"She's sleeping but I woked up and didn't want to stay in bed so I came to find you," Faith said walking over to his bed and climbing up onto it.

"How did you know where I was?" Angel asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"'Cause I can feel you here like I can feel B," Faith said pointing to the nape of her neck.

"And you just followed the feeling to me," Angel said oddly proud of her.

"Uh huh," Faith replied.

"Are you excited that you get to go and see Giles, Xander and Willow soon?" Angel asked pulling her onto his lap.

"Yeah, but one time Xander sayed that you used to live in Sunnydale so how come you can't live there anymore?" she asked playing with his fingers.

"I told you last night Faithy, I live here now I have to protect the people in Los Angeles from demons and vampires and if I wasn't here then they would have no one looking out for them," Angel replied.

"Like a superhero," Faith said quietly and he smiled kissing her on the top of her head.

"What should we do until everything else gets up huh?" he asked her.

"Mama let me bring some toys with me we could play with them and I could show you my Piderman," Faith said excitedly.

"I'm not even sure what a Piderman is but it sounds like fun," Angel said tickling her stomach and then lifting her up and placing her on the soft carpeted floor of his bedroom. That was how they had ended up sneaking into Buffy and Faith's hotel room in the first place.

Even without the need to take actual breaths he had found his breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of the blonde still asleep in her bed. She looked so beautiful with the morning rays of sunshine catching the highlights in her hair as it was splayed out around her head on the pillow.

"Sssh," Faith had whispered putting a finger to her lips. He gave her a look, if there was anything this creature of the night was good at it was being stealthy. The toddler on the other hand wasn't. Her whispering was nearly exactly the same volume as her normal speaking voice and Angel wasn't surprised when he heard Buffy's breathing change as she awoke.

"You havta be real quiet 'cause if B gets waked up she's is real mad," Faith whispered to him.

"I think I can handle her, you just grab your stuff and I'll keep any eye on her to make sure we don't wake her," Angel smirked as he stood winking at Buffy. Buffy put her finger to her lips as she got out of bed quietly and tiptoed to stand behind Faith who was still rummaging around in the duffle bag trying to find what she was looking for. Bending down quickly she swooped the toddler up into her arms and blew raspberries onto the young girl's stomach as Faith yelled out.

"No, no, no, don't, please," Faith cried thrashing in Buffy's arms. Buffy stopped what she was doing immediately when she heard the panicked edge of Faith's voice.

"Faith its okay it's only me Buffy," Buffy said as she struggled to hold the girl still as she fought to escape Buffy's arms.

"What's going on?" Joyce asked as she rushed into the room Faith's scream obviously having woken her.

"Mama," Faith cried reaching her arms out for Joyce to take her. Seeing the tears streaming down the young girls' cheeks Joyce stepped forward readily and took her from Buffy's arms. She could feel Faith trembling against her as the toddler sobbed into her shoulder.

"What happened?" Joyce asked.

"Nothing I surprised her and picked her up and she freaked out," Buffy said coming over to stand closer to her mother and Faith. Faith however didn't take to well to this and tried to get further away from her sister.

"Faith what's the matter it's just Buffy," Joyce said concerned.

"Nonononono," Faith sobbed into her mother's chest as Joyce rocked her trying to calm her down.

"Faithy it's just me I didn't mean to scare you," Buffy said placing her hand gently on Faith's back. This was apparently the worst thing she could have done because Faith screamed, "don't hurt me," she choked out as she managed to pull herself out of Joyce's arms and fell the short way to the floor. The toddler struggled to get up in her panic getting her limbs tangled as she cried. Finally able to get herself up Faith ran out of the room Joyce following quickly behind her, the young girls sobs could be heard as she ran down the hall.

All the colour drained from Buffy's face as she realised what Faith had said and Angel reached out and grabbed her elbow to stop her from falling.

"Oh god," she said as he led her over to the bed and sat her down, "oh god oh god oh god." She felt ill, clutching her hand to her stomach and for a second Angel was certain that she was going to be sick.

"She remembers," the blonde Slayer said softly as tears began to run down her cheeks, "she remembers what I did to her."

"Buffy it's going to be okay, you have to pull yourself together," Angel said kneeling in front of her.

"Okay, how is it going to be okay. I am the one who is meant to protect her and now she knows that I stabbed her. Tell me Angel how is that going to be okay. How do you explain to a four year old that her sister wanted to kill her and feed her to her vampire boyfriend. How do you even explain that. She's, she's scared of me, she's meant to come to me for comfort but she's scared of me," Buffy said her voice fading in despair at the end as she put her head in her hands.

"Buffy you don't even know that is what she is remembering. Besides if it is like Wes then she doesn't remember why so hopefully it is just a bad feeling and that we can talk her round," Angel said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Because that worked so well with Wes last night she couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him," Buffy laughed sarcastically but it came out more like a sob.

"Wesley is practically a stranger to her, you are her sister she loves you and we will find out why this is happening and fix it. But she is going to be afraid, and if these memories keep coming back she's going to be afraid of herself and she is going to need you so you need to pull yourself together and we need to go and find her and see if we can sort this out," Angel said.

"Angel I just got her back I can't lose her again," Buffy said softly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You never lost her," he replied just as softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You were always in the front of her mind with everything that she did. She wanted your acceptance and when she came here you were the first person she wanted to make things right with, so you never lost her," Angel said brushing the hair away from her face.

"I don't think I can see her if she's going to look at me that way again," Buffy shuddered remembering the fear that had shrouded Faith's features when she had touched her.

"You have to, you can't avoid her or it will only make things worse. You have to show her that you love her and that you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her. She needs to hear it coming from you, Joyce and myself we can tell her that you wouldn't but she needs to it from you Buffy. You have to put aside your fears about how she will react and concentrate on helping her face hers," Angel said pulling Buffy to her feet.

Buffy took a shuddery breath to steel herself and grabbed Faith's stuffed cow off her bed before walking towards the door.

"Are you coming?" she turned at asked the vampire.

"No I'm going to call Wes and find out what he got from the Council," Angel said coming to stand behind her, "you'll be fine," he said pushing her in the direction of Joyce's room.

"Angel," she turned again, "thanks," she smiled before walking towards her destination.

She took a deep breath before knocking softly on the door entering when she heard her mother's invitation. Joyce was sitting on her bed with Faith still wrapped tightly in her arms. The toddler wasn't crying anymore but Buffy could see the uneven way her back rose and fell with her shuddery breathing.

She tentatively went to sit next to the two of them and her mother gave her a sympathetic look. She lifted one hand that had been wrapped around Faith and lifted it to Buffy's cheek wiping away a stray tear. Joyce sighed and dropped a kiss on the top of Faith's head rubbing her daughter's back soothingly. She then unwrapped the toddler's arms and legs from around her amidst protests from Faith and handed the girl over to Buffy.

"Mama, mama no, don't leave me, please don't leave me," Faith cried as she struggled in Buffy's grip as she tried to reach out for her mother who walked towards the door. Joyce's heart twisted as she heard the toddler's cries but she knew she had to let Buffy fix this.

"It's okay sweetheart Buffy won't hurt you I promise," Joyce said as she reached the doorway her bag in hand, "I'll be back after my shower," she said closing the door behind her.

"Faith, Faithy, please calm down I'm not going to hurt you I promise," Buffy said trying to hold Faith still as the young girl tried to get off her lap still calling for Joyce.

"No, no, I want Mama, please don't," Faith cried hopelessly, the fear in her voice shocking Buffy into dropping her arms. Faith scrambled off Buffy's laps and headed towards the door.

"Faithy please don't go," Buffy sobbed as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't handle this the way the toddler looked at her, the way she fought against the touch that hours before had been sought after and comforting. The toddler stopped in her tracks something about the desperation and sorrow in her sister's voice seemed to reach her. She turned slowly still not making a move to get any closer but cocked her head to the side as she regarded Buffy her own tears still making tracks down her cheeks.

"B," Faith said slightly uncertainly.

'Faith please whatever it is that you felt or saw it isn't real, I would never do anything to hurt you, you have to believe me," Buffy said.

"Not true you hate me, you want to hurt me I felt it," Faith shook her head.

"Baby I wouldn't, I don't, I love you, I promise please, don't hate me," Buffy cried. Faith stepped forward unsurely, it was clear that the toddler was torn, on one hand she hated to see her sister cry, in fact seeing her sister cry was only making the young girl cry even harder, but on the other hand there was a voice inside her head telling her that Buffy was dangerous that she wanted to hurt her.

"You don't hate me," she asked taking another step forward.

"No baby I don't hate you, it's not real, I love you," Buffy said wiping her eyes.

"Why did I think you wanted to hurt me?" Faith asked inching even closer.

"I don't know baby but Angel and the gang are going to look into it and we're going to make it stop okay," Buffy said. By now the toddler was close enough for the blonde Slayer to touch and she wanted nothing more than to pull the young girl into her arms but she knew Faith had to be the one to make the first move, any sudden movements on her part would shatter the trust they had begun to build.

"Promise you won't hurt me," Faith looked up at Buffy and the older girl's heart melted at what she saw in the toddler's eyes. Her trust had been battered by her birth mother who had tortured her both physically and emotionally all before the age of four and here she was asking a heart breaking question with hope glimmering behind her eyes.

"I promise."

Faith seemed to accept this answer because she crawled up onto Buffy's lap and Buffy readily accepted the embrace pulling her tight against her chest. She closed her eyes as she felt Faith's little hands grip tightly onto the material of her pyjama top as the little girl began to cry again. Buffy didn't say anything to stop the tears, she didn't think there was anything that hadn't already been said that could help her so she just held her and rocked back and forth slightly just glad that Faith was here and was allowing her in.

Faith's tears eventually subsided and she allowed Buffy to pick her up and take her back into their shared room eagerly taking the stuffed animal from Buffy who had just remembered she had brought it with her. She got Faith dressed and was changing herself when her mother came into their room.

"Is everything alright?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah everything's fine," Buffy said.

"Good to hear. I don't like it when there is something wrong with my girls," Joyce smiled ruffling Faith's hair as the toddler sat on the end of her bed Mr. Darcy in her hands. Joyce proceeded to pack up the young girls things that had been spread across the floor but Faith cried out when her mother went to pack up her superhero dolls, "Not that one Mama I have to show Angel Piderman," she said jumping off the bed and taking the blue and red action figure from her mother.

"Are you all packed?" Joyce asked her eldest as Buffy ran a brush through her long blonde hair.

Buffy nodded and Joyce took her bag from her, "I'm going to put these in the car and meet you two downstairs."

"Mama are we going already?" Faith asked.

"Not just yet sweetheart but soon," Joyce said as she left the room.

"Come on baby let's see what's going on downstairs and see if Angel has anything we can eat," Buffy said picking Faith up as she went past.

******************************************************************************************

She left Faith happily munching on some toast and showing Fred and Lorne her action figures in the kitchen and joined the rest of Angel Inc. and her mother in Angel's office.

"What did you find out?" she asked the blue eyed former Watcher not wanting to waste any time.

"Not much unfortunately, they told me the spell they used was called Abhinc Gratia Ephebus which roughly translates to 'Back to Youth' and was used mainly by witches and warlocks in olden times as a source of everlasting youth the Council have just tweaked it for these purposes," Wesley said.

"They couldn't give you any reasons for memories that should have been erased suddenly returning?" Angel asked beginning to pace.

"Unfortunately not they didn't think it was possible for them to come back after being erased and didn't really see any solutions rather than waiting and see what happens," Wesley said.

"Unbelievable," Buffy muttered, "this is just like them, offer a solution, solution goes bad, oh sorry we're halfway across the ocean you'll have to deal with our mistakes yourself."

"So what, Faith gets all her memories back and turns into Chucky the next generation, killer in a kid's body," Cordelia asked.

"Cordy," Angel warned.

"What I'm just saying. A face like that no one would ever suspect it."

"She didn't want to kill again that's how this whole thing happened in the first place remember," Angel reminded her.

"So what do we do?" Joyce asked concerned mapped across her features.

"Well it's magicky so I guess get Willow and Tara on it, Giles as well, maybe Angel if you can ask around some of your contacts here and see if you can find anything out about the spell, and then research all around," Buffy said.

"You know what's weird, I spoke with her this morning about you and it triggered nothing she seemed fine but then when we were in the room it was like something changed, almost like someone could trigger it," Angel pondered his pacing resumed.

"So you think someone is pulling the mojo on the kid," Gunn said from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Who would do that, she's just a child," Joyce asked shocked at the thought.

"She's not just a kid mom she's a Slayer and she has power, power that every demon in this dimension and the next want to get their hands on. Well we'll add that to our list, anyone who has the power to pull that off. We'll head back home and get the gang started on it right away, we can't let this get too far, if she starts remembering what she's done there's no telling how it would affect her," Buffy said by now in full Slayer mode hands on hips and everything.

"This is too much, she's too young for this, how are we meant to explain any of this to her?" Joyce asked rubbing at her temples.

"I don't know but I don't think we should say anything unless she asks about it, for now she seems okay with it so hopefully it'll stay that way. I don't know how she's rationalising it in her head but she seems to have so I don't think we should confuse her anymore," Buffy said staring out the office door to where she could see Faith laughing at some story Lorne was telling.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help," Wesley said lowering his eyes and in some way Buffy got the impression that he was apologising for so much more than just his phone call to his previous employers.

"That's okay Wes you did your best we really appreciate it," Buffy smiled at him.

"I think we should go, I want to get home and get this sorted as soon as we can," Joyce said straightening up.

Buffy walked out of the office and into the kitchen smiling as she heard Faith telling Lorne about the time she had fed the ducks.

"Hey Faithy it's time for us to go we have to say goodbye to everyone," Buffy said hating the way the smile fell from her sister's face.

"I don't wanna," Faith pouted.

"Don't worry sweetness we will visit and call you, don't think I would let a superstar such as yourself slip through my grasp," Lorne said kissing the toddler's hand.

"I'll miss you," Faith said jumping off her seat and throwing her arms around Lorne's legs. The green skinned demon scooped her up and hugged her tightly to him before handing her over to Faith and Buffy was sure she saw him wiping away a few tears on the back of his hand.

"It was nice to meet you Faith," Fred said hugging the small girl.

"Thanks for the fishes," Faith said and Buffy's eyes widened.

"Fish you gave her fish! Oh my god where have they been all this time, Faith they're not in your pocket or anything are they because that would be bad very very bad," Buffy said looking for any sign of marine life on her sister's body. Faith giggled at Buffy's outburst.

"Sugar I think she meant when she taught her about the fish, don't worry you won't be Finding Nemo in the wash anytime soon," Lorne chuckled as the blonde Slayer visibly blushed. She hugged him goodbye and took Faith from Fred hugging the Texan as she did so.

"It was nice meeting you guys, and thanks for helping out Angel it really means a lot to me that he has people out here that care for him," she said before exiting back into the lobby.

"Ah there she is," Cordelia said as the two walked into Angel's office, the ex-cheerleader immediately taking Faith out of Buffy's arms.

"Will team Faithy and Cordy still be 'round even if I'm not here?" Faith asked her.

"Of course gorgeous we'll still be around as long as we're the hottest things on the planet, now remember what I told you?" Cordelia asked.

"Tell Xander you're proud his pizza delivery career finally took off," Faith recited and smiled proudly when Cordelia kissed on the cheek.

"That's my girl," Cordelia said.

"Talk to you soon okay," she continued as Faith hugged her tightly.

"See ya kid it was nice meeting you," Gunn said offering his fist out to Faith and the rest of them watched in fascination as the toddler knocked hers against his. Upon noticing their looks Gunn said, "what this kid as more street cred than the rest of you combined y'all could never have pulled that off."

"Goodbye Faith," Wesley said softly.

"Bye," she said still clinging tightly to Cordelia. Buffy could tell she was apprehensive but was glad she had made the effort to at least give him a reply. They all watched as the toddler made eye contact with the brooding vampire across the room. Angel walked over and took the child from Cordelia and walked out of the room.

"Okay what the hell just happened there?" Gunn asked.

"He just wants to say goodbye without everyone watching," Buffy told him.

********************************************************************************************

"So you know you can call me anytime right and i will come and visit more often I promise," Angel said as he sat in the covered area in the front garden Faith sitting in his lap facing him. The toddler nodded her head lowered so he reached out and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. A few tears fell from her eyes as she launched forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too Faithy," he sighed putting his hand on the back of her head.

She pulled back and looked up at him.

"I want you to keep Piderman," she said handing him the toy that had been clutched in her hand.

"I can't keep him he's your favourite," Angel said trying to give the action figure back.

"But he will look after you and then I will know you are okay 'cause Piderman makes the bad men go away," Faith said earnestly.

"I'll look after him I promise," Angel said kissing her on the forehead as the others came out into the courtyard.

"I'll talk to you soon okay," he said handing her back to her mother. Joyce said her thank yous to everyone and tried to soothe Faith who was again crying for what felt like the umpteenth time that day.

"I'll take her to the car probably best not to drag this out. Thank you again it was lovely meeting you all," Joyce said before walking out towards their car.

Buffy had said goodbye to everyone inside and the gang knew that the two ex-lovers would need some time alone to say goodbye so they quietly excused themselves and went back inside.

"You'll look after her," Angel said.

"With my life," Buffy replied looking into his soulful eyes.

"I'll let you know if I find anything," he said reaching down to brush a few stray hairs away from her face. She let herself lean into his touch for a second before pulling away.

"Thanks so will I," Buffy said.

"It was good seeing you."

"You too, I, I miss you," she said softly leaning up to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"I miss you too," he said quietly to her retreating back knowing she had caught his reply as it floated towards her with the wind.

***********************************************************************************************

"We've had an eventful weekend haven't we girls," Joyce said as they drove down the highway.

"I miss Angel," Faith pouted from the backseat. The toddler had been a terror ever since they had gotten in the car and Buffy was reminded of her statements earlier in the day about temper tantrums.

"I know you do sweetheart but you can call him when we get home," Joyce said hoping to stop the impending onslaught of tears.

"Hey Faith look there's a sign saying how far away we are from home," Buffy pointed trying to change the subject, "how far is that exactly mom?"

"About an hour I think, more if we get stuck in traffic but fingers crossed we will miss it," Joyce said.

Buffy must have dozed off because she awoke to a familiar tingling in her spine. Looking in the rearview mirror she saw Faith sleeping in the backseat so she knew she wasn't the cause of the tingles. Looking out her window she smirked as she saw the now familiar 'You Are Now Entering Sunnydale' sign. The tingles could only mean one thing,

"Home sweet home."

**A/N: Well what did you think? Did it make sense and was it believable? I don't know I'm not a very good critic of my own work so I need to know what you guys think. **


	25. Chapter 25

"I want to help," Joyce said as she slowed the car in front of Giles' apartment.

"Are you sure, I mean research can be pretty boring and you have to work," Buffy said turning to face her mother from the passenger seat.

"We need to put a stop to this as soon as we can so an extra pair of eyes could only be helpful right," Joyce said unbuckling her seatbelt, a determined look on her face.

"Okay I guess I'm sure the gang would be glad to have some extra help," Buffy said unbuckling her own seatbelt and stepping out of the car.

"Yes well the sooner we get this sorted out the easier I will sleep at night," Joyce said opening Faith's side door. The toddler awoke as her mother unstrapped her from the car seat and reached her arms up for Joyce to pick her up. Once she was settled she rested her head back against her mother's chest and put her thumb back in her mouth.

"Did you have a nice nap baby?" Buffy asked her smiling when Faith nodded at her, her eyes still bleary with sleep.

"You've had a tough day haven't you sweetheart," Joyce said smiling down at her fondly and brushing some hair away from her eyes. Faith nodded around a yawn taking Mr. Darcy from Buffy when she offered her the toy.

"Well we're going to see Grandpa Giles and the gang now so that will be fun," Buffy said smiling as they walked towards Giles' front door.

"Wilwow?" Faith mumbled around her thumb.

"Yeah baby Willow will be there," Buffy said as she rang the doorbell. Giles came to the door and greeted them all with a smile, "Hi girls did you have a good weekend?" he asked.

"Mostly," Joyce replied.

"Splendid, come on in," he said moving out of the way so they could enter. Buffy frowned when she passed him knowing that Angel had called like he promised he would to inform Giles what was going on, still she wondered why he was being so chipper. Her Watcher seemed to read her mind, "don't want to worry her," he said to her quietly.

"It's the Summers," Xander smiled warmly as they came into the living room, various members of the Scoobies sprawled across the couches, books spread out around them.

"Hey guys," Buffy said as she came and flopped down onto the couch on one side of Willow. Joyce smiled at him as she got up and offered her his seat on the couch settling herself on the other side of Willow. Faith lifted her head from her mother's shoulder noticing that Willow was next to her and climbed over and plopped herself down on the redhead's lap settling her head beneath the witches chin.

"Hey sweetie did you have a good trip to see Angel?" Willow asked brushing some strands of hair out of the toddler's face. Faith nodded her thumb still placed firmly in her mouth.

"Why so quiet Faithy?" Xander asked plopping himself down on the floor between Anya's legs.

"She's still a little sleepy she's had a big weekend," Joyce said placing a hand on her daughter's back.

"I feel you Faith I'm a little sleepy myself after Xander kept me up all night doing umph," Anya was cut off by Xander placing a hand over her mouth his ears red with embarrassment. Giles cleared his throat from where he stood behind the couch cleaning his glasses, "Yes well uh if we could just perhaps focus on the matter at hand. I have spoken with Wesley and Angel and they have informed me of the spell the Council used and also the events of the past weekend so I thought it might be useful if we looked into the origins of the spell and also into those whom it has been cast in previous times."

"Well I guess Giles and I should take the magicky stuff and you guys can look into those on the receiving end and maybe into memory erasing," Willow said.

"Faithy do you want to play with some toys for a bit while we do some reading?" Buffy asked her sister but Faith shook her head seemingly content with sitting with the redheaded witch for awhile.

"You know what I would like," Xander said after an hour of researching, "a demon or spell casting crazy who isn't so mysterious and isn't afraid to show themself and tell us exactly what they plan to do and how they plan to do it," he grumbled turning another page in the book he was reading.

"I'd like to protest on the behalf of spell casting crazies," Willow smirked letting Xander know she was joking.

"I don't know how you all do this without your head turning to mush," Joyce said holding her head in her hands.

"Are you alright mom?" Buffy asked.

"Yes I'm fine just a little headache from reading for so long," Joyce grimaced as she sat back up.

"If they didn't make this writing so damn small maybe we all wouldn't end up cross eyed, hey maybe that's why Giles has to wear glasses he's actually cross eyed from reading books so much," Anya said as usually thinking her thoughts out loud.

The group settled back into silence until a loud rumbling came from Faith who had moved from Willow's lap and onto Buffy's.

"Oh my god Faith was that your stomach?" Buffy laughed.

"Yeah," the toddler giggled, "it's very empty so it's sad so it made a sad noise," she continued putting her hand on her stomach.

"Well we can't have that can we I would hate for your tummy to be sad," Joyce smiled along with the rest of the group; the little girl could put a smile on even the coldest of hearts.

"Will sandwiches do?" Giles asked as he followed Joyce into his kitchen their conversation filtering lightly back into the living room.

"So Faithy what did you do at Angels?" Willow asked as Buffy played with the hem of the toddler's shirt.

"We went to the ackarium and I learned lots and lots about fishies from Fred, she's real nice and then Lorne told me lots and lots of stories and Gunn showed me his playstation and Cordy and me are a team and Angel and me had ice cream and he read me stories and I gaved him my Piderman so it could look after him," Faith finished taking a deep breath.

"Wait a second hold the phone here you gave him your Spiderman! That was the coolest one you had," Xander pouted.

"Aww don't worry Xander I'm sure she will let you play with one of her other action figures," Buffy laughed at his distressed looking face.

"Yeah well I'm just saying people can't spot a good superhero when they see one," Xander mumbled.

"Oh and Xander Cordelia says to tell you she is glad your pizza delivery career is going good," Faith told him seriously.

"Oh that's just great even when she's not in the city she finds a way to make me feel like crap," Xander said his voice raising. Faith's eyes widened as he yelled her lower lip trembling and tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"What the hell Xander you know she's had a rough day already," Buffy frowned at him as she stood lifting Faith into her arms as the toddler buried her head in Buffy's shoulder, "it's okay baby it's okay Xander wasn't angry at you he's just frustrated," Buffy glared at him over the top of Faith's head as the toddler sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh god Faithy I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you I'm just frustrated like Buffy said I'm not angry at you I promise," Xander stood up next to the sisters and placing his hand on Faith's back.

"Come on Faithy don't cry you'll make me cry and then I'll look like a sissy boy in front of my girls," Xander pleaded, "I'm really sorry kiddo."

"S'ok," Faith hiccupped lifting her head and looking at him with tear stained cheeks. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek and ruffling her hair, she hiccupped again and leant back against Buffy.

"Come on baby let's go and see how mom and Grandpa Giles are doing getting us lunch," Buffy said turning and walking towards the kitchen.

***********************************************************************************************

"Sweetheart do you think you could take Faith with you?" Joyce asked her eldest daughter.

"Why what are you going to do?" Buffy asked as she got ready to leave the house.

"I'm not feeling very well I'm going to lie down for a bit," Joyce said and Buffy noticed for the first time that her mother did indeed look a little pale.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked concerned.

"I'll be fine it's just a stress headache, I'll be back to normal after a lie down," Joyce smiled holding a hand to her daughter's cheek.

"I'm meant to be going to talk to Riley," Buffy said her unvoiced question of what am I going to do with her lingering in the air.

"You can take the car with you; she might drop off on the way that might make it easier. I'm sorry honey I would let her stay here but I really just can't concentrate right now with this headache," Joyce said.

"No, no that's okay you rest we'll leave you be for a bit. Where is she anyway?" Buffy asked.

"I sent her upstairs to get changed because she spilt ketchup on her clothes at Giles' place," Joyce said.

"Okay well I'll go get her and then head over to Riley's. Hope you feel better," Buffy kissed her mother on the cheek as they parted at the top of the stairs. The blonde Slayer opened the door to Faith's bedroom and smiled at what she saw. Faith was sitting in the middle of the floor wearing a navy blue tank top with pink and yellow writing on it and her underwear playing with her action figures obviously having gotten distracted halfway through getting changed.

"Faithy where's the rest of your clothes?" Buffy asked as she walked over to the toddler's closet.

"I'm wearing them," Faith replied simply continuing to play with her toys.

"But you've got no pants on," Buffy said pulling out a pair of pink knit shorts out of the closet.

"I didn't wanna," the toddler stated and Buffy was overwhelmed with a vision of teenage Faith stating something very similar.

"Okay well put these on because you and I are going to go for a drive," Buffy said holding the shorts out to her. While Faith put them on Buffy went back to the closet and pulled out a pair of Ugg boots and came back over helping the toddler put them on. Buffy made sure she grabbed the stuffed cow from the young girls' bed before they walked out.

"Where are we going? Why isn't Mama coming with us?" Faith asked as Buffy closed the front door behind them.

"Mom has a headache so she's lying down for a bit, we're just going for a little drive around town," Buffy replied hoisting Faith up and into her car seat. Buffy really didn't want Faith to be awake when they went to see Riley, it was going to be hard enough on its own without worrying about how the toddler would react in the moment.

Twenty minutes later however it seemed that Faith had no intention of making it easier for her sister. The toddler chatted away to herself, to her sister and even to her the stuffed cow she held in her arms. Buffy frowned, she knew her sister wasn't being intentionally stubborn but it was still frustrating usually trips in the car put her right to sleep.

"Hey baby do you feel like something to eat?" Buffy asked feeling her stomach grumble, 'the joys of being a Slayer' she thought to herself. They went through the drive thru and Buffy ordered their food handing back a packet of fries to Faith. She gave up on her original plan and figured they could distract Faith with the television whilst they were talking.

As she pulled into the parking lot outside of Riley's dorm she smirked when she looked into the rearview mirror when she saw Faith snoozing Mr. Darcy in one hand and a half eaten French frie in the other. "Never fails," she chuckled softly to herself as she got out of the car. She gently took the packet from the toddler's lap and placed it on the seat next to her, she took the frie out of her hand and put it in her mouth as she unbuckled the car seat's restraints.

She lifted Faith into her arms and rested the young girl's head on her shoulder, holding her breath as she felt Faith stir. She let out a sigh of relief didn't wake but screwed her face a little when she realised Faith had unconsciously grabbed a hold of some of her blonde hair and had stuck it in her mouth along with her thumb. Locking the car behind her she took a deep breath as she looked up at the fraternity building, "Here we go," she said under her breath.

************************************************************************************************

She knocked quietly on the door to Riley's room and waited until the soldier opened up. He was expecting her so it didn't take long. He looked apprehensive but welcomed her with a smile.

"You brought Faith," he said seeming a little confused. He knew what this conversation was going to be about, didn't really seem like the sort of thing a four year old would enjoy.

"Mom's not feeling well so I'm taking her off her hands for a few hours. She's had a pretty emotional weekend though so she's pretty tired, should sleep for a few hours. Uh may I?" Buffy motioned to his bed.

"What, uh, yeah of course," Riley said waving his hand. The blonde Slayer leant down and laid the toddler down on his bed, gently disentangling her hair from in-between Faith's small fingers.

"How was your weekend?" the soldier asked as she straightened up.

"Weird, stressful, not long enough," Buffy said, "how was yours?"

"Busy, guess the vampires and demons knew the Slayer was out of town."

"Right, uh sorry about that." Buffy cringed inwardly. There should be a rule against awkward small talk, it always seemed to make everybody nervous and uncomfortable and always made hard conversations even harder.

"So," they both said at the same time breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"You go," Riley said.

"Uh okay. Well I've been thinking a lot about us ever since things were revealed and well I care for you Riley I really do but I just don't think we're going to work I'm sorry," Buffy said.

"Is this because I didn't tell you about what I did because I had orders not to Buffy and I told you my work has nothing to do with how I feel about you," Riley said looking completely crushed.

"It's not just that. What I do is so much more than a job, it's my destiny and I need people in my life that I can trust wholly and completely and when I think about how our relationship started in the first place well I think we would be kidding ourselves if we said it was anything but a lie. I lied to you and you lied to me and that's no way to live. How could we trust anything the other said from here on in?" Buffy said.

"Couldn't we at least give it a try? I don't want to lose you Buffy you're like no one I've ever met before," Riley said reaching out to her his eyes pleading with her to give him another chance.

"I'm sorry Riley, I care for you but I don't love you, love has to be there from the start and I, I just don't think it is I'm sorry," Buffy bit her lip as a single tear made its way down her cheek. This wasn't easy for her, she did care for him and it would be hard to lose him but she knew that what they had could never be anything more.

"How can you say that? We've only been going out for a month, you can't just not love someone after a month you have to give it a chance, give us a chance," Riley said trying to pull her towards him.

"You're wrong. It would be there from the beginning. Love should be passionate, it should be exciting, it should be intense and comfortable at the same time, and it should be just a little bit scary but we don't have that, I don't feel that and I think if you looked hard enough you would feel the same thing," Buffy said.

"You're wrong, you're so wrong, you have no idea how I feel and you're just going to throw a perfectly good thing away because it isn't life or death," Riley said his voice rising just a little.

"It should be life or death. It should kill you if the other person is not around and you should feel more alive when they are, I'm sorry," she said cupping his face with her hand.

"So what do we do now? Is that it forever? We never see each other this is just the end?" Riley asked placing his hand over hers. He knew she had been upset with all the things that had been said the other day but he really hadn't thought she would break up with him, he obviously didn't know her as well as he thought he did.

"I don't know, I really don't. I don't think I want you out of my life completely but maybe just for now we should not see each other for awhile, just so we can get used to being apart and then maybe, god this sounds lame, maybe we could be friends," Buffy sighed lowering her hand.

Riley laughed, "Yeah friends, god I hate this, like I can go from being able to kiss you and see you every day and then suddenly nothing," he sighed sitting down on the edge of his bed head in hands.

"I know," Buffy said softly sitting next to him.

"So this is it. You'll, will you call me when you think we can be friends? 'Cause I, I don't want you out of my life Buffy," Riley said looking at her, despair floating behind his eyes.

"I will I promise," she said standing from his bed.

"I'll miss her too you know," Riley said looking at the toddler sleeping on his bed.

"I know you will, she'll miss you too," Buffy said stroking Faith's hair lovingly.

"Buffy, I know this is going to sound pathetic and needy but if you, if you ever reconsider things just know that I will be here and willing because as much as you don't think I do I love you but if this is what you think you need to do to be happy I guess there is nothing I can say that could change your mind," Riley said standing next to her.

"Thank you," she said walking forward and wrapping her arms around him. He leaned down and embraced her breathing in her scent deeply, memorising this moment when he would hold her in his arms for probably the last time.

"I'll walk you guys down," he said softly as she stepped from his arms and went to get Faith, "its okay I've got her," he said stepping in and lifting the toddler into his arms.

They walked to the car and Riley strapped Faith into her car seat, he leaned in and kissed the toddler on the forehead sighing sadly he closed the side door and turned to face Buffy.

"So not goodbye, not forever, how about a I'll see you later," she said.

"Just, just promise me you'll think about this," he said.

"I will but I've made up my mind for now at least, so goodbye Riley I'll see you later," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He watched as the Jeep disappeared down the street getting smaller and smaller until it finally vanished from sight. Hanging his head the soldier turned and walked slowly back into his dorm.

************************************************************************************************

"So she ended it with me," Riley said as he took off his shirt and sat down on the cool metal table.

"I'm sorry to hear that I know you cared about her," Professor Walsh said as she watched the doctor prepare the injection.

"What about the mission? What are you going to do now she won't come in now?" Riley said.

"That's alright we'll figure something else out don't worry about it," she said her voice soothing him. She had been like his mother ever since he had joined the Initiative and he felt comfortable talking with her.

"Now Riley we were looking at your last test results and they were a little low so we've decided to up the dosage on your vitamins," Professor Walsh said.

"Okay whatever you think is best," the soldier replied watching as the doctor approached him with a syringe filled with a yellow liquid.

"It is for the best," Professor Walsh said nodding for the doctor to proceed, "you'll see soon you won't be worrying about trying to win back Buffy Summers."

**A/N: I have been on a chapter posting spree. Reviews please, they keep me going. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: A short chapter, you will be rewarded for your patience. **

**************************************************************************************************

"So she hasn't had any more flashbacks?" Willow asked her best friend as they walked through the campus of UC Sunnydale. It was the first day back at both girls were excited to be starting classes again albeit the redhead just a little more so.

"Nope nothing mom is even putting it down to LA bad luck," Buffy said.

"LA bad luck what is that?" the redhead scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"Oh mom always says bad things happen to her in LA, her divorce, a parking ticket one time and she always gets stuck in traffic so she calls it LA bad luck."

"You don't think that's all it is though do you?" Willow asked.

"No, I think years of living on the Hellmouth has made me jaded, I don't think anything is ever that simple anymore," Buffy sighed readjusting her hold on the books in her arms.

"So former Watcher guy is being all Watchery and looking into it," Willow said.

"I think he's actually enjoying having a mystery to solve it has been awhile since he got to have his nose stuck in dusty old book," Buffy said smiling.

Willow laughed, "Well Tara and I have been looking into the spell they used and so far we can't see any reason why it should have happened but we'll keep looking. So is Faith excited about going to daycare?" Willow asked holding the door open for her friend as they approached their building.

"Well there were tears initially, she didn't want to go without me or Mom but I think Mom talked her into it I left before the tears had stopped so I'm not sure, I'm picking her up this afternoon so I guess I'll find out then," Buffy said.

"This isn't going to be weird is it?" Willow asked as they stopped in front of the room.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked confused.

"With Riley, he's the TA in this class," Willow told her friend.

"When we talked we said we would try to be friends so I guess that means there is going to be long awkward silences and uncomfortable eye contact," Buffy grimaced and shrugged her shoulders.

"Breakups are horrible that's for sure but don't you worry Buff I will be there as your bestest bud to fill any awkward gaps," Willow said linking her arm in her friends.

"Thanks Will I knew I could count on you," Buffy said looking in the room, "wow looks so much scarier this time around."

"Come on the sooner we get in there the sooner we can get the scary first meeting after the break up over with," Willow said pulling Buffy after her as the blonde Slayer groaned dragging her heels.

************************************************************************************************

"Come on honey there's no need to be scared," Joyce said as she pulled Faith along behind her. The toddler was definitely not excited about going to daycare and she was making her opinion known. After her earlier tears she had refused to talk to her mother and was now dragging her heels.

"I'm not scared I just wanna stay home with you and B," Faith pouted pulling her hand from her mother's grasp.

"Sweetheart I have to go to work and Buffy is at college," Joyce said stopping and turning to face her daughter.

"What is cowege?" Faith asked.

"It's a grownup version of where you are going. People go there to learn things and meet new people and spend time with their friends," Joyce said.

"B goes there?" Faith asked.

"That's right. Faithy you will have a great time today I promise you will meet lots of new people and make lots of friends and Buffy will be here to pick you up before you know it," Joyce said lifting the young girls chin so they were looking each other in the eye.

"When is B coming to pick me up?" Faith asked taking her mother's hand as they continued to walk towards the daycare centre.

"I don't know the exact time but she will be here as soon as she finishes with her classes," Joyce said as they walked in. She felt the toddler press herself tightly against her leg as they walked inside the centre. "It's alright honey you don't have to be frightened."

"Hi you must be Joyce and Faith, I'm Ms. Lilley," a short brown haired woman greeted them.

"Hi it's nice to meet you, isn't it Faith," Joyce said smiling back at the woman and nudging her daughter forward when the toddler didn't reply, "I'm sorry she's a little shy."

"That's alright they usually are on the first day I'm sure she'll come out of her shell very quickly," Ms. Lilley said smiling warmly at Joyce.

"I have to go to work now sweetheart so have a wonderful day, you'll be fine I promise, I love you," Joyce said kneeling down in front of Faith and giving her a quick kiss.

"Wove you too Mama," Faith said quietly.

"Come on Faith let's go over and we can meet some of the other children," Ms. Lilley said taking the toddler's hand in her own as Faith turned and watched her mother leave as she was led in the other direction by the teacher.

************************************************************************************************

"So it w-went alright t-then," Tara asked the blonde Slayer when she walked the redheaded witch to the dorm room she shared with her girlfriend.

"It was okay we didn't speak, there was some smiling a general head nod some awkwardness but overall I'm feeling alright about it," Buffy said smiling at the blonde witch.

"Do you want to stay and have something to eat with us?" Willow asked her friend.

"No I should go and get Faith but thanks anyway, I will catch up with you guys tomorrow," Buffy said.

***********************************************************************************************

The daycare centre wasn't far from the college campus; well nothing was far from the college campus in a one Starbucks town like Sunnydale so it didn't take Buffy long to get there. The closer she got the stronger the buzz in the base of her spine became and she smiled a little knowing she was going to see her sister soon.

When she walked into the centre it was surprisingly quiet and Buffy raised her eyebrows as she had been expecting a barrage of noise. She looked around the room and took in the craft materials and coloured posters that hung on the wall, small tables and chairs spread out throughout the room and various toys on shelves in the corner. As she walked in she noticed a plump brunette woman whom she assumed to be the daycare worker and proceeded to smile at the brunette woman.

"Hi I'm Faith's sister Buffy," she said shaking Ms. Lilley's hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Ms. Lilley the teacher replied.

"How did she go today?" Buffy asked.

"She did fine, she was a little shy at first but she got over that fairly quickly and joined in with the other children," Ms. Lilley said.

"Where is everyone?" Buffy asked looking around and seeing no children.

"It's our quiet time at the moment the children are in the other room having a lie down or doing some quiet play," Ms. Lilley said, "come on I'll take you in."

The other room was set up similarly to the first one the only difference was the small tables and chairs had been pushed to the side and replaced with small mats each held a different child. Some were napping but others were reading or playing with toys quietly with themselves. Looking around the room she spotted her sister in the far corner lying on her stomach and turning the pages of a picture book. She walked over and sat on the end of the mat smiling when Faith's eyes lit up when she saw her.

"B," the young girl whispered excitedly getting up off the ground and throwing her arms around her sister's neck. Faith standing was about the same height that Buffy was when she was sitting down so they were at the same eye level.

"What are you doing Faithy?" Buffy asked as they pulled back from the hug.

"I'm reading a book 'cause Ms. Lilwey sayed that it was quiet time but I didn't wanna have a nap so she sayed that I could read quietly," Faith said bending down to retrieve said book. The toddler then turned around and plunked herself down on Buffy's lap holding the book out to her, "will you read it to me?" she asked quietly.

Buffy read the book to her softly so as not to disturb the other children. When they were done she lifted Faith off her lap and sent the toddler to get her things. After thanking Ms. Lilley she picked Faith up and the two left for home.

"So baby what did you do at day care today?" Buffy asked.

"We got to do some drawing and we played on the playground and Ms. Lilwey read us stories and we got to make puppets," Faith said.

"Sounds like you had fun then, did you make any friends?" Buffy asked.

"Uh huh, I have lots of friends now, Isabella, Jackson, Sophie and Noah are all my friends," Faith said.

"Wow you do have lots of friends. I knew you would have fun bet you can't wait to go back now huh," Buffy said.

"Mama said I didn't have to go every day I thought I got to stay home with you sometimes," Faith said.

"You do you only go three times a week but you sounded like you had a good time so I thought you wouldn't want to stay home with me you'd want to play with your new friends," Buffy said smiling.

"No I wanna stay home with you and play with you as well 'cause I missed you and Mama today," Faith said.

"Aw baby I missed you as well," Buffy said placing a kiss on the younger girl's forehead.

"Will Mama be there when we get home?" Faith yawned.

"Mom's still at work but she'll be home in a couple of hours so you can tell her all about your day when she gets home. How come you didn't want to take a nap like everyone else today Faithy?" Buffy asked smoothing some hair away from the toddler's face.

"'Cause I'm a big girl now I don't need a nap anymore," Faith

"You are a big girl now but even big girls have to take naps sometimes or we get grumpy," Buffy said.

"But you're a big girl and you don't havta take naps," Faith said.

"I do sometimes or I get all grumpy and I can't deal and I can't be held responsible for my actions," Buffy said tickling Faith as the other girl shrieked with laughter.

"B stop it," Faith laughed, "look we're at home you have to stop tickling so we can go inside."

***********************************************************************************************

"How was your first day back?" Joyce asked her eldest daughter as she walked into the kitchen seeing Buffy standing at the kitchen bench chopping up vegetables.

"It was really good my classes look like they are going to be interesting," Buffy told her mother, batting at her hand when her mother tried to steal a piece of carrot from the chopping board.

"Should I be worried that you're in the kitchen?" her mother teased.

"You can worry less I'm just chopping you can do all the actually cooking yourself," Buffy said.

"Where's Faith, how did Ms. Lilley say she went today?" Joyce asked.

"She did really well. Ms. Lilley said she was a bit shy in the beginning but then she got over it and had fun. She said she made a few friends seemed pretty excited by the whole thing," Buffy said.

"That's good I knew she would be alright," Joyce replied.

"Oh and did you know she was a big girl now she doesn't need to take naps anymore," Buffy smirked.

"Where is she now?"

"Taking a nap, she crashed about half an hour ago," Buffy laughed.

"That means she will never go down tonight her bed times in a couple of hours anyway," Joyce groaned.

"Sorry I turned around for like a second and she was out," Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"Well do you want to get her up and I'll take over here, hopefully we can avert the kitchen disaster of last month" Joyce said taking the knife from her daughter and bumping her out of the way with her hip.

************************************************************************************************

"How do you feel Riley?" Professor Walsh asked the marine.

"Good, strong, those vitamins are really doing their job," Riley said.

"Well I think you are ready for your next assignment, so as soon as we are done here I think it will be about time for that to start. You understand what you have to do," Professor Walsh asked.

"Yes 'Mam," Riley said saluting.

"Well off you go Riley do me proud, my associates and I will be waiting for you when you return," Professor Walsh said smiling encouragingly at him.

************************************************************************************************

Riley walked towards the unfamiliar building ignoring the twisting in his heart. Deep down he knew what he was about to do was wrong but he felt that he had no free will of his own, it was like his own thoughts and actions were muffled by anther voice in his head. A voice that was currently telling him what he was about to do was right and that everything would end up alright, so with a big smile on his face the marine opened the door.

**A/N: (Insert evil laughter here) cliffhanger much. The rest of this chapter is pretty boring so I thought I'd leave you with that to keep you interested. Review, speculations, hit the little button. **


	27. Chapter 27

Riley opened the door and was immediately greeted with a sound he had never heard before. Grimacing slightly he shut the door behind him and looked around trying to spot what he was looking for. Ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind he walked towards the target concentrating only on putting one foot in front of the other.

***********************************************************************************************

"Okay so then she says Mama I saw a man go woooohooooo why do you think he did that? And mom was just like okay first what, and secondly where on earth were you?" Buffy said laughing as she Willow and Tara sat on the lawn out the front of campus.

"You should have explained we took her to see the cowboy exhibition your poor mother would have been so confused," Willow laughed.

"Yeah but now she won't stop pretending she is a cowboy she's all Yeehaw this and Yeehah that it's kind of annoying," Buffy said.

"She'll get over it, I seem to remember your mom telling us about a princess stage you went through and you wouldn't respond unless she called you Your highness," Willow smirked.

"Shut up or I will tell Tara all the embarrassing stories Xander has told me about you guys when you were kids," Buffy threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would, I seem to remember a story about a stethoscope and,"

"Okay stop I won't tease anymore. Look this is me without the teasing," Willow said miming zipping her lips shut.

"Much better. Guess I better go get Faith I promised we would go get ice cream this afternoon," Buffy said standing up off the grass.

"Want us to come too maybe distract her from her Western Ways?" Willow asked.

"Kind of what the ice cream was for, I blackmailed my four year old sister what a great role model I am but I'm sure she would love to see you guys," Buffy said as Willow held out her hand to help Tara up.

"Let's go then I think ice cream awaits," Willow said leading the way, Buffy and Tara laughing behind her.

**********************************************************************************************

Riley Finn had a naturally friendly and warm face and he was using that to his advantage now. His eyes sparkled as he spoke to the woman in front of him and he smiled as she nodded at him pointing him in the direction he needed to go. As he walked closer towards his destination he went over the objective in his mind, only it wasn't his voice it was Professor Walsh. She had become his internal voice over the past weeks, she was who he turned to for advice, advice she was more than willing to give, she had been there for him when things had turned sour with Buffy, she was more than a mother to him, had been ever since he had moved to be a part of this operation, so he was going to do this for her because it would make her proud. Squaring his shoulders he walked up towards his objective, he would do this, he could do this because she told him it was the right thing to do.

***********************************************************************************************

"It's nice that he's finally found something he enjoys," Willow said as the three girls walked towards the day care centre.

"Yeah I'm doing a big happy dance for him but if I have to listen to Anya say how much she likes him when he's being all constructionary I might throw up, or hit someone, I'd probably be more likely to hit someone," Buffy said as the girls discussed Xander's new career path in construction.

"She is big with the overshare," Willow remarked.

"I think it's cute, they're in love," Tara said smiling at her girlfriend who smiled back and placed a kiss on their linked hands.

"Well I for one have heard enough references to their sex life to last me a lifetime," Buffy grimaced, "I am glad he has found someone uh relatively normal though."

"That's our Xander, demon attractee extraordinaire," Willow smirked.

"Yeah well we've all had our fair share I'm just glad my last guy turned out to be relatively normal I'm hoping I'm starting a new trend," Buffy said wistfully looking into the distance.

************************************************************************************************

"Hey," Riley said smiling warmly at the young girl in front of him.

"Wiley," she squealed throwing her arms around his legs.

"How are you doing Faithy? I've missed you," he said scooping her up into his arms.

"I missed you to but B says that you and her weren't special friends anymore and that you wouldn't be coming over so how come you're here?" Faith asked.

"Buffy called me she got held up at school so she asked me to pick you up so you didn't have to wait here for her," Riley said. Faith seemed to think about this for a minute before nodding her head. "Why don't you go get your stuff and then we can go," Riley said placing her back on the floor. The toddler ran off and returned seconds later her backpack on her back and a drawing in her hand, "I'm ready," she said taking his hand.

"Let's go I have some friends who I told all about you and they can't wait to meet you," Riley said.

**********************************************************************************************

"Hi Ms. Lilley these are my friends Willow and Tara," Buffy said as she spotted the day care worker looking at her strangely.

"Hi Buffy, girls nice to meet you. I don't mean to be abrupt but what are you doing here?" Ms. Lilley asked.

Buffy frowned, "I'm here to pick up Faith," she said looking confused.

"You just missed her she's been picked up already," Ms. Lilley replied.

"That's strange I thought Mom would have called me if she was going to come and get her," Buffy said.

"Your mother didn't pick her up, your boyfriend came and said you were running late so you had asked him to get her, she seemed very excited to see him," Ms. Lilley said.

"Angel's here," Buffy said scrunching up here face a little.

"Uh Buffy it's a bit light out for him don't you think," Willow said looking at her friend knowingly.

"No his name wasn't Angel, it was uh Riley I think," Ms. Lilley said as she started cleaning some of the toys off of the floor her back was turned by this point so she missed the terrified expression that briefly crossed the blonde Slayer's face as she turned a sickly grey colour.

"How long ago did they leave?" Buffy growled at the teacher.

"Not long about five min...," Ms. Lilley stopped as Buffy turned on her heel and ran from the room, "I don't understand Faith clearly knew him otherwise I would have never let her go with him."

"It's alright it's not your fault," Willow said as she and Tara raced out after the blonde Slayer. They had expected her to be long gone by now so they were startled when they nearly ran smack bang into her back as she stood in front of the centre with her eyes closed.

"Buffy what are you doing?" Willow asked.

"Concentrating on our connection," the blonde Slayer murmured.

"Is it working?" Tara asked rubbing her hands together nervously. The Slayer was silent for a second before sighing and hanging her head, "it's there but I can't tell where she is."

"I don't understand why he would take her what good could possibly come of that?" Willow asked looking around helplessly hoping in vain she would spot anything that would help them.

"He thinks taking her would make me come to him," Buffy said. Willow took in her thin set mouth and hard eyes and knew that this was Slayer Buffy talking, she knew if Buffy was in sister mode she would be in a complete panic so the blonde had let the Slayer take over knowing that nothing would get done otherwise.

"We have to go to Giles Buffy he'll know what to do," Willow said taking hold of her friend's arm feeling the way her muscles danced under the skin, she knew the blonde was itching to hit something or someone so she looked at her cautiously as she touched her.

"If he so much as touches her I will kill him," Buffy growled out as she allowed herself to be led by her friend.

"I know," Willow said under her breath, and she had no doubt in her mind that Buffy would follow through with her threat.

***********************************************************************************************

"Where would he take her?" Xander asked his face as pale as the rest of the group. The group had been uncharacteristically quiet ever since Buffy had told them what was going on, even Anya was keeping her thoughts to herself.

"The Initiative would be my guess, you said it yourself Buffy he and his superiors were keen to have you come in, what better way than to take Faith there to ensure you would follow," Giles said as he cleaned his glasses.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get her out when we don't even know where that is," Buffy threw her hands up in the air as she paced around the room clearly frustrated.

"Buffy language," Joyce admonished her daughter. They had called her on the way to Giles' place and explained what was going on and Joyce had nearly beaten them there.

"I'm sorry Mom I'm just worried and frustrated and I want to get her back," Buffy said sitting on the arm rest of the couch next to where her mother was sitting putting her head in her hands.

"I know sweetheart, I am as well but we will get her back we just need to think about this rationally, there are only a few places where an operation such as theirs could be run, perhaps Willow I know you have gotten blueprints before maybe look around for large spaces that they could be using," Joyce said resting her hand on her daughter's back.

"I, I might h-have an idea," Tara looked shyly at the group, she continued as she received an encouraging look from her girlfriend, "we could t-try a l-locator spell."

"How can we do that if we don't even have any essence or anything to go off," Willow frowned trying to see where her girlfriend was coming from.

"Not for the Initiative, b-but maybe if we try and l-locate Faith's S-Slayer essence w-with Buffy here w-we would have s-something to f-focus on," Tara said.

"Tara that's brilliant," Giles said beaming at her and the blonde witch looked down as all the attention was drawn to her.

"Do you think it would work?" Buffy asked hopping up off the couch and looking at her Watcher.

"I think it's the best shot we have so far," Giles said as he gathered spell ingredients.

"Tara I would kiss you if you know I liked girls that way and if I wasn't scared of the wrath of Willow," Buffy said absolutely beaming as the blonde witch blushed.

*********************************************************************************************

"How come we're going underground?" Faith asked as she rode the elevator down with Riley.

"Because I work in this special place that has to be kept a secret so we have to put it underground," Riley smiled at the toddler resting on his hip.

"Like Batman and the batcave?" Faith asked excitedly.

"Exactly like the batcave," Riley said laughing as the elevator came to a stop.

"Come on kiddo my boss is excited to meet you," Riley said.

They walked out of the elevator and Faith's eyes widened as she took in the underground facility that had soldiers running through it in every direction.

"Woah," she said in awe.

"Woah is right," Professor Walsh chuckled as she stepped into view.

"Faithy this is Professor Walsh she's my boss," Riley said.

"Faith nice to meet you, Riley has told us so much about you," Professor Walsh said smiling at the toddler.

"S'nice meet you too," Faith said.

"Riley would you like to take Faith to the cell while I speak to my associates," Professor Walsh said and Riley nodded.

As they walked deeper into the halls of the Initiative Riley felt Faith shudder against him.

"Wiley I don't think we should do there it gives me a bad feeling in my tummy," Faith said looking up at him with wide eyes.

"It's okay Faithy, you know how Buffy fights the bad demons, well I do the same thing to but we catch ours and keep them in cages so we can study how they work," Riley said as they came into the hallway lined with brightly lit up white padded rooms each had a demon of some sort growling and banging on the glass door. Faith cried a little and hid her face in Riley's chest.

"Okay Faith here we are," Riley said as they stopped in front of the last cell.

"What are we doing here?" Faith asked him looking apprehensively into the cell.

"You have to stay in here for a bit Faith," Riley said walking into the cell with her clutching just a little tighter to him.

"I think I want to go home to Mama and B now," Faith said noticing the change in the soldier's demeanour. The friendly smile had gone from his face and his eyes had taken on an almost glazed look.

"I'm sorry Faith I can't let you leave," he said bending over and putting her on the floor, "you be careful of the door now it has an electric charge on it so if you try and get out it will hurt a lot," he said his voice keeping an even tone. The toddler looked at him tears streaming down her face, "Wiley I wanna go home," she said in a small voice.

"Sorry Faith, someone will be down to get you later," Riley said closing the door.

The toddler was shocked, she was confused and scared and she didn't really understand what was going on. She had a terrible feeling in her stomach from the close proximity to so many demons and it was only contributing to her terror.

She was sobbing hysterically by now as she curled herself into a ball in the far back corner of the room. She screamed for her mother, she screamed for her sister, she screamed for the entire Scooby Gang, she even screamed for everyone in the Angel Inc. gang hoping that someone would come and rescue her. She eventually cried herself hoarse and buried her head in her knees, "Mama, B," she whimpered.

Watching from a monitor the group were pleased with what they saw, "Excellent work Agent Finn."

************************************************************************************************

"Under the campus, has it been there the whole time, how could we not know about this?" Buffy asked as she loaded up with weapons.

"Buffy have you even thought about how you are going to get in, this is a military operation they will have safeguards in place to prevent someone just walking in," Giles said as he watched his Slayer.

"Xander is going to be all military guy, it worked the last time so I'm hoping it works this time," Buffy said.

"And if it doesn't," Anya said.

"If it doesn't then we resort to violence," Buffy said holding up a particularly nasty looking knife, "also I assume they are kind of expecting me to show up since they wanted me there in the first place, I'm hoping they will just let me walk in."

"Guys what about the vents, if you look here there is a couple that lead right into the west hallways, if we go down there we can get in undetected which will hopefully give us the element of surprise which is always a good thing in my book," Willow said pointing the vents out on the blueprints she had acquired from hacking into the city council records.

"I think I like that idea better, the idea where I'm not central for the plan working," Xander said getting up and nodding his head eagerly.

"Yes I do as well, I think that's probably our best bet," Giles said looking at the blueprints over Willow's shoulder.

"Can you get the stuff we need and fast?" Buffy looked at Giles. She was impatient but she didn't care, she wanted to get Faith out of there as soon as she could she had no idea what they were doing to the toddler and she knew the young girl must be terrified not knowing if anyone was going to come and save her.

"I should be able to procure the necessary equipment within the hour," Giles replied.

"Then we go in an hour," Buffy said walking out into Giles' front courtyard.

************************************************************************************************

"These harness things are really not agreeing with my boys," Xander grimaced as himself, Buffy, Giles and Willow abseiled down the inside of the air vent, "seriously Giles and I will have gone up an octave or two by the time this is over."

"Xander could you keep it down we're trying to be covert here," Buffy whispered shooting him the evil eye.

"Sorry Buffster I'm just warning you if I start answering back in soprano you know the reason why," Xander said sheepishly as he feet touched the ground. Unhooking himself he stood back and helped Willow down before helping Giles and then finally Buffy out of their harnesses.

"So what's the deal Buffy can you feel her?" Xander asked.

"I can always feel her it's just stronger when we're close. I think we're still too far away for me to pinpoint exactly where she is," Buffy frowned.

"Well I for one am saying a big no to wandering around aimlessly inside a secret government military operation," Xander said raising his hand.

"Maybe I can help with that. I could try the locator spell from inside here it may be more effective in pinpointing her exact location since we're actually in the same vicinity," Willow said mumbling a few Latin words under her breath. When she was done a bright yellow ball of light about the size of a tennis ball appeared in front of her.

"So we follow the ball of sunshine and it will take us to where she is," Willow said smiling at her friends.

"Let's go then," Buffy said as the ball circled around her head before leadin them off in the direction of Faith.

************************************************************************************************

"Is anyone else getting a creepy feeling that we should have run into someone by now?" Xander asked looking slightly nervous and gripping the taser he held tighter to his chest.

"I'd guess that they are already aware of our presence and are waiting for us to get make the first move," Giles said.

"I'd say you're probably right," Willow said indicating the surveillance cameras that lined the hallways.

"So our element of surprise is out. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible. Xander once we get to wherever she is I want you to grab Faith, stay behind me at all times, Wills, I want you with me doing any magicky stuff you can do and Giles I want you behind Xander and Faith between the three of us we should be able to keep her safe," Buffy said.

"Hey Buff take a look in here," Xander said indicating a room to their left that was lined with rows and rows of television screens each showing a different area of the premises.

Buffy scanned the screens quickly taking in the numerous demons she could see in the cells on several of the television screens. She spotted Faith quickly and her heart broke as she saw the toddler sitting in the back corner her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Found her," Buffy said shortly pointing to the screen.

"Poor baby," Willow whispered under her breath as she saw how terrified Faith looked.

"I don't get it they wanted me here and now I'm here why haven't they made their move?" Buffy said.

"That's because not everything is all about you Miss Summers," Buffy whirled around her eyes widening in surprise when she saw the owner of the voice.

**A/N: Hope you all are enjoying this. Review please let me know what you think. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

************************************************************************************************

_Previously..._

"_I don't get it they wanted me here and now I'm here why haven't they made their move?" Buffy said._

"_That's because not everything is all about you Miss Summers," Buffy whirled around her eyes widening in surprise when she saw the owner of the voice. _

************************************************************************************************

"You," Buffy growled out the venom in her voice making her friends step back.

"It's good to see you too Miss Summers," the man replied.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked although inside she thought she already knew.

"That's no way to speak to your superiors," the man said slightly indignant.

"May I second Buffy's earlier question and also point out that you are no longer anybody here's superiors," Giles ground out coming to stand at his Slayer's shoulder offering her his silent support.

"Ah yes Mr. Giles I see you haven't gotten over the humiliation of us letting you go," Quentin Travers said a slight smirk crossing his features.

"You did this to her," Buffy said Giles' hand on her shoulder the only thing stopping her from leaping across the room and smacking the smirk right off his face.

"It was the only way Miss Summers, she is a liability to our mission, she perverted the sacredness of her calling used it for evil, do you think we would reward her for it, just give her a new life," Travers said incredulously, "she has to be punished and this was the only way how."

"You are torturing her!" Buffy yelled, "She's not the girl who did those things, you made sure of that. You erased that girl, what you are doing is pure evil, she's just a baby how can you justify locking her up and whatever else you had planned for her when she doesn't even remember what she has done!"

"Not torture Miss Summers, justice," Travers said, "and as for her having no memory of her past actions you must have been aware that fragments of her memory were starting to return, soon they would have all returned and she would be ready for transportation back to England where we will start her proper rehabilitation."

"She's only four!" Buffy yelled at him, "she can't handle these memories because they're not hers to handle. It's torture to give them back to her when she's like this, she doesn't deserve this."

"Of course she deserves this, she's a murderer Miss Summers she deserves to be punished," Travers said.

"There were circumstances involved, circumstances that everyone in this room has a responsibility for, yourself included," Giles exploded.

"You can't do this it's cruel, we won't let you do this," Willow said coming to stand next to Giles, Xander doing the same situation himself on the other side of Buffy.

"And how exactly do you plan on stopping us?" Travers said.

"I was thinking a little violence would be in order," Buffy said, "if I have to fight my way through all of you to get to her I will do it and I'd probably enjoy it."

"Considering you are in a military operation I don't think that would be very wise do you Miss Summers," Maggie Walsh said coming into the room, "I would have thought one of my students would have been smarter than that."

"Y-you're in on this well," Buffy said incredulously her eyes wide.

"She runs this entire operation," Riley said coming in behind her.

"Riley say no more, speak only when I tell you too," Professor Walsh admonished him and the gang watched with a mixture of fascination and horror as his eyes glazed slightly nodding his head.

"Yes I was contacted by Mr. Travers and informed of the young girls past and I was more than happy to help him, we fight evil Miss Summers, it is what we do, surely you can relate to wanting to punish someone who is evil," Professor Walsh said.

"She's not evil," Buffy yelled, "she never was evil. She was alone and scared and, and the only person who offered her any real kind of support just happened to be evil, but she never was and you all better step out of my way or so help me god."

Buffy had positioned herself into a fighting stance which seemed to have no affect on the occupants on the other side of the room.

"We're not going to stop you Miss Summers," Quentin Travers said the smirk on his face making Buffy want to hit him that much harder, "in fact we will even escort you down there."

"It would be getting out I think where you will find you will have a problem," Professor Walsh said indicating to the monitors that showed the cells holding numerous demons, "they might have a problem with it."

"I'll take my chances," Buffy said.

"Very well then, Riley could you take them down," Travers said and Professor Walsh smiled encouragingly at the soldier.

***********************************************************************************************

"Buff even if we do beat all the demon guys do you seriously think they're just going to let you walk out with her after all the work they went through to get her in the first place?" Xander muttered to the blonde girl beside him as they followed the marine deeper into the depths of the underground base.

"I don't care by that stage we will have her with us, we will cross that bridge when we come to it," Buffy said looking determinedly at the marine they were following.

"Willow and myself may be able to work a spell so our location is guarded until we get out," Giles said quietly into her ear so as not to alert the soldier in front of them what they were planning.

"Could you actually do that?" Buffy asked.

"I could try but I couldn't guarantee it's success, it is not something I have tried on the run before unfortunately," Giles said.

"Uhh guys while I'm all for getting Faith out, 'cause hello hating her being stuck in here but is anyone else hating the we're walking into a trap here feeling in their stomach?" Willow said looking uncertainly at the rest of the group.

"I'll second you a yucky feeling in your stomach for a knee shaking fear that makes me wish I had bought a slightly larger axe," Xander said to the redhead hefting the axe he had brought slightly higher onto his shoulder.

"Xand you may have to sacrifice that axe if you're going to have Faith," Willow said, "might have to settle with only the taser."

Xander's face paled slightly when he thought of the prospect of facing all the demons that he was certain they would encounter as soon as they took Faith out of her cell. Looking at his axe he nodded slightly before handing it off to Giles, Buffy had entrusted him with keeping Faith safe and he would honour his promise if it was the last thing he did.

"We're close," Buffy said quietly as she felt the tingles getting stronger at the base of her spine indicating that the smaller Slayer was in the vicinity.

They came to an abrupt stop in front of a sliding door in which Riley punched in a combination on the electronic pad off to the side causing the door to open slowly revealing the hallway lined with cells that had seen on the monitors earlier. Buffy had to fight the urge to race in and grab Faith as fast as she can.

Looking into the glazed eyes of her ex-boyfriend Buffy felt sad. She didn't know what they had done to him but she didn't want to leave him with them.

"Will is there anything you can do to break this hold they have over him?" Buffy asked indicating Riley.

"I, uh, I don't know Buffy I could try but I've never done anything like that before," Willow said nervously.

"Just do what you can," Buffy said smiling at her friend supportively as she heard Willow start to mutter under her breath.

"You must go in there," Riley said in a monotone voice indicating through the door.

"You're coming with us soldier boy," Buffy said taking hold of the marine's arm and pulling him through the door with them. The soldier didn't struggle and followed willingly much to the Slayer's surprise. The five of them walked down the hallway the growls and snarls of the demons lining the walls breaking the otherwise silent atmosphere.

They reached the end of the hall and found Faith's cell. Buffy's heart broke when she saw her sister curled into the fetal position the back corner. The Slayer connection was pulsing strongly in the base of her spine but Faith didn't seem to notice the signal that would usually let her know Buffy was close.

"Open it," she said sternly her ex, and he complied no doubt having been ordered to earlier by his boss. The marine punched in a series of digits on the keypad next to the cell door and the glass slid back giving them access to the cell. Buffy raced in and knelt next to the toddler on the ground who still hadn't opened her eyes which were squeezed shut.

"Faithy I'm here, we're going to get you out of here okay, you're okay now," she said placing her hand on her sister's back. The toddler flinched back squeezing her eyes even tighter closed.

"I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm bad," she whispered over and over again her whimpers causing everyone in the room to wince in sympathy for the young girl. Buffy wanted nothing more than to take her sister in her arms and hold her and tell her everything would be alright but she knew the fight she was about to have and couldn't let herself get sidetracked. Rubbing Faith's back soothingly she looked over to Xander for help and her friend understood what she meant. He came over and lifted the toddler into his arms. She didn't respond to him just continued her mantra as he held her tight to his chest, one hand on the back of her head shielding her face from view.

"Keep her safe," Buffy said turning to face the rest of the group, "okay they're going to be coming quick and fast, I counted around twelve when we were coming in, I'm going to try and draw the majority to me but they will break through. Giles I want you keeping an eye on Xander and Faith, Will try and stay out of the way work any magic you can and Xander yell if anything gets too close, and don't be afraid to use that taser if you think I won't get there in time," Buffy said determinedly. They were going to get out of there that she was certain about, she only hoped they could get out of there with minimal damage done.

Taking a tighter grip on the sword she held in her hands she walked to the edge of the cell and peered out. The demons were all still contained but she was more than sure that as soon as they stepped out into the hallway those doors would open and it would be a demon free for all.

"Everyone ready," she looked back, her friends nodded their heads solemnly Xander still gripping Faith tight to him while Riley stared off into space his glazed eyes still not seeming to focus on anything specific. With her advanced hearing she could still hear Faith whispering her mantra into Xander's chest and it only spurred her on. These people had to pay for what they did; they had already lost one Slayer through their unorthodox techniques and now they would be losing their chance to have another. Had Faith grown of age and decided she was willing to work for the Council Buffy wouldn't have stopped her but now there would be no way in hell she would ever work for those sadistic bastards.

"Let's get out of here then," Buffy said walking out into the hallway. Her suspicions had been correct, as soon as she stepped out of Faith's cell the glass doors that had been containing the captured demons slid open. Those captured inside didn't immediately recognise that they had been freed from their temporary prison and so the gang made it halfway down the hallway before the first demon made its move.

Before they knew it the four of them, including Xander were involved in combat. Buffy was taking on four at once while Giles took care of any that came close to Xander the best he could. Willow stuck close to Giles and would mutter a quick spell under her breath every so often helping to temporarily stun any approaching demons. Xander would shock any demons that got too close to him with the taser while trying to keep Faith shielded from any attach. The toddler was still clutched to his chest and while he couldn't hear her over the growling and snarling of the demons he could feel her small body trembling against his as he hoisted her further onto his hip.

"Guys try the spell now," Buffy yelled to Giles and Willow as she threw a demon away from Xander.

As Xander blasts an approaching demon with a blast from his taser Buffy kicks another one in the face, dodging the kick of another at the same time grabbing the one behind her who scratched at her back and flipped it over her head twisting it's head clean off in the process. They had managed to kill half of the demons relatively quickly by the time Giles and Willow's spell started to take effect. The remaining demons quickly became confused wondering where the humans they had been fighting had disappeared to. The three Buffy had been fighting turned on each other as they realised the humans had disappeared.

"Wow really didn't think that would work," Willow said surprised.

"Way to instil the confidence Will," Xander said grinning at his friend as he watched the carnage unfold around him.

The sliding door at the end of the hallway made a grating noise as it was remotely triggered to close.

"Guys let's get moving," Buffy yelled to the others as she realised what was going on.

"Buffy what about Riley?" Willow called as she ran towards the door. The blonde Slayer made sure the rest of her friends were out the door before she turned and screamed Riley's name trying to get him to follow. The marine looked over at her his glazed eyes not showing any recognition that she was speaking to him.

"Buffy come on the door," Giles yelled to his Slayer.

"Riley," the blonde Slayer yelled trying desperately to get through to him.

"Buffy come on," Xander yelled, Buffy whipped her head around and looked at them seeing the door was nearly closed. She turned and ran narrowly missing getting one of her limbs taken off as the door slammed shut behind her.

She looked forlornly at the door the knowledge of her inability to save him weighing heavily on her chest. Even though the marine had betrayed her in one of the worst ways possible in kidnapping her sister she knew he hadn't done it of his free will and so in a way she knew it wasn't his fault.

"You couldn't have done anything more," Giles said softly in her ear knowing that she would be beating herself up inside over this.

"Okay does anyone remember how to get out of here, now that we don't have tour guide marine I'm thinking it's going to be a bit harder," Xander said.

"Well I'd say a route that involves staying as far away from those guys as possible," Willow said pointing to three Watcher's Council members that stood at the far end of the corridor.

"They can't see us right Will?" Buffy asked.

"I don't think so and I'm thinking if they could they would be doing something about us standing down here," Willow replied.

"Okay well the only way we can get out of here is to go past them," Buffy sighed running her hands through her hair and placing her hand on Faith's back. The toddler was still muttering the same words under her breath and didn't seem to realise that she was back in the hands of those who loved her.

"I thought these would come become useful," Giles said as he pulled two tranquiliser guns from the inside of his jacket pockets.

"G-Man you never cease to surprise me," Xander said looking wide eyed at the guns.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that," Giles replied exasperatedly handing one of the guns off to his Slayer.

"Let's get out of here," Buffy said as she shot the three Watcher's in quick succession smiling satisfactory as they fell to the floor.

***********************************************************************************************

"You assured me your demons could keep them contained," Quentin Travers approached the military leader angrily.

"You failed to mention that they would have the use of witchcraft on their side," Maggie Walsh replied just as angrily as she saw the group disappear from the monitor.

"Yes well that was a mistake on our part but still we had an agreement Professor Walsh, you capture and contain the Slayer and we found the rest of your operation," Travers said.

"We captured your Slayer and did everything you asked of us, it is up to you to fulfil your end of the agreement now," Walsh said approaching Quentin Travers.

"I'm afraid I disagree your end of the agreement was not upheld we will of course have to retract our offer," Travers said.

"That is unbelievable you can't do that. I'm afraid I can't let you leave without getting my payment," Professor Walsh said.

"Be that as it may Professor Walsh but I believe you have a choice to make," Travers said pointing to the monitor which showed the released demons approaching a stationary Riley, "your money or your soldier, who will you choose?"

"Riley," Professor Walsh cried out for his feelings about her being like a mother to him were mirrored in the familial feelings she had towards him. Without sparing another glance to her previous business partner the Professor ran out of the room.

"Guess its true what they say, if you want something done you have to do it yourself," Quentin Travers said grabbing a gun off the table and heading towards where he supposed the group was heading.

***********************************************************************************************

"This is ridiculous there should be a map or something somewhere," Buffy said as they came to yet another dead end.

"Giles and I could try a locating spell again," Willow said.

"Yes perhaps it would be useful if we concentrated on something more solid rather than just the surface," Giles said.

"Oh I know, Tara, I could concentrate on Tara, or more specifically her magic that would at least give us an upwards direction," Willow said excitedly reaching for Giles' hand. As the two began muttering again under their breath Buffy moved closer towards Xander and Faith. The toddler was still held tight to his chest but had ceased her earlier words, she had yet to acknowledge any of them though her face still hidden in Xander's chest. The brown haired boy noticed the way Buffy was looking longingly at him and smiled as he handed the young girl over to her sister.

Buffy took Faith eagerly from her friend kissing her on the top of her head as she held her tight to her.

"It's okay now Faithy, I've got you, you're okay now, nothing's going to hurt you," she said quietly to the toddler who remained unresponsive.

"She'll be okay probably still in shock," Xander said patting Faith's hair.

"I think it's working," Giles said as a shimmering ball of light appeared in front of them.

"Okay Faith let's get you out of here," Buffy said.

"You can go as soon as you hand her over Miss Summers," Quentin Travers said appearing around the corner the gun he held in his hand trained on Buffy and Faith.

"That's not going to happen," Buffy said instinctively tightening her arms around Faith's small body.

"Miss Summers I will leave with her if it means I have to use this on you and all your friends," Travers said his expression signalling his intention.

"You would go to jail," Willow sand incredulously.

"The Watchers Council has ties to every judicial system in the world, I assure you Miss Rosenberg they would see that I did what was deemed necessary to ensure the safety of the greater population," Travers said.

"How can you honestly justify this as being for the greater good? Look at her, she's a baby, how could you justify doing this to her," Buffy asked incredulously as Faith had started up her mantra again the young child was trembling in Buffy's arms.

"We do what we must Miss Summers to have a Slayer that plays by our rules and as the Slayer line doesn't run through you anymore we must have a Slayer that will work for us without betraying her calling as Miss Lehane has done," Travers said.

"I can guarantee you that she will never work for you," Buffy growled out, "if you know what is good for you you will take your men and never come back."

"I'm afraid I cannot let that happen, so hand her over and you can be on your way," Travers said clicking his gun into place causing all occupants in the room to tense.

"I can assure you Mr. Travers if you ever come near her again I won't hesitate in betraying my calling in ways you yourself could not fathom, so I suggest if you do not wish for that to happen you will leave now and never bother us again," Buffy said the threatening tone in her voice causing the head of the Council's hands to waver slightly as he struggled to hold the gun straight.

Suddenly Travers was falling to the ground and the others looked on in shock as he lay there unmoving.

"I have wanted to do that for so long," Giles said smirking as he pocketed his tranquiliser gun.

"Giles again with the surprisingness of your actions, you better reign it in big guy or I'm going to have to start telling people you're not as stuffy as they believe," Xander said his wide eyed expression matching Buffy and Willow's.

"Yes heaven forbid," Giles said shaking his head.

They followed the conjured ball of light uneventfully to the surface and all relished in the felling of the hot sun beating down on their faces that signified they had escaped the depths of The Initiative.

"How do we know they're not just going to come after her again?" Willow asked.

"I think Buffy took care of that," Giles smiled almost proudly at his Slayer.

"Damn Buff I don't think I've ever heard you that terrifying before," Xander laughed.

Buffy smiled at him but her main concern was for her sister who was still trembling against her. Apart from her trembling the girl was limp against her not even bothering to wrap her arms and legs around Buffy's body.

"Faithy we're out, we got you out, nobody is going to hurt you now," Buffy said in a gentle tone trying to elicit some sort of reaction from the toddler. She managed to manoeuvre the toddler so that her legs were around her waist making it easier for her to pull Faith out from her chest so she could look the younger girl in the face.

Faith's eyes seem to finally focus on who was in front of her and her lip began to tremble when she recognised her sister.

"B," she whimpered.

"Yeah baby I'm here, you're okay," Buffy said smiling softly at her sister bouncing her up and down on her hip slightly hoping to offer her as much comfort as she could.

"I'm bad," Faith whimpered again her eyes downcast.

"Aw baby you're not bad, the bad men did something to you that made you think you were bad but they're gone now, nothing they made you think is the truth," Buffy said brushing some hair away from Faith's face.

"I-I want Mama," Faith cried as the tears began to pour down over her cheeks.

"I know baby, she wants to see you too we were all so worried, but you're okay, everything is okay now," Buffy said as Faith wrapped her arms tightly around her neck sobbing into her shirt, her tears soaking through.

"We should go," Buffy said as she rocked side to side slightly trying to comfort Faith. She knew the younger girl was terrified, she had been betrayed and for a child like Faith who had been abused in the past trust and betrayal were always such a sore issue.

"I'm sure everyone is wondering how we went," Willow said stroking her hand over the back of Faith's head.

They managed to find their way back to Giles' parked car uneventfully and while Xander and Giles got in the front Willow held the door open so Buffy could get in the back settling Faith on her lap. They drove back to Giles' apartment where the rest of the Scooby Gang as well as Joyce were more than likely waiting impatiently for their return. The car was silent apart from Faith's sobs and Buffy's soothing shushing sounds.

Joyce, Anya and Tara were indeed waiting for them impatiently; all three women were sitting in the courtyard in front of the Watcher's apartment all seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Joyce looked up apprehensively as she heard the front gate open and her face flooded with relief as she saw Faith held in her elder daughter's arms. She could hear the young girl sobbing and her heart broke for her. Rushing forward she met them halfway and put her arms around the two of them immediately.

"Mama," Faith sobbed when Joyce pulled back reaching her arms out for her mother to take her. Joyce pulled the toddler into her arms and the young girl threw her arms around her mother's neck her small body wracked with sobs.

"I know sweetheart, I know you're okay now, I've got you," Joyce said as she rubbed her hands soothingly up and down on the toddler's back.

"You did it," Anya said her voice portraying slight surprise as if she half expected them to fail.

"We did," Xander said coming over to kiss his girlfriend.

************************************************************************************************

They tried for an hour to get the toddler to calm down but she was inconsolable and cried so hard she eventually made herself sick. To see the young girl in such a state broke everybody's heart and they all tried to do what they could to try and calm her down.

Joyce had decided that it was time for them to go home hoping that maybe Faith would feel more at ease once she was back in her own home. This theory proved correct as her crying calmed down almost instantly as soon as they walked through the front door. Night had fallen in the time they had been gone so Joyce went about cooking something for them to eat as Buffy walked around with Faith held in her arms an occasional whimper escaped from the young girl as she snuggled against her sister.

"Sweetheart would you like something to eat?" Joyce asked as she found her two girls in the living room. Faith shook her head and tightened her arms around Buffy's neck impossibly tighter.

"Well we're going to have something to eat so you can come with us," Buffy said smiling gently at her sister.

Once in the kitchen Faith had decided that she had wanted something to eat both Joyce and Buffy considering that she probably hadn't been fed since she had been taken. Buffy handed the toddler over to her mother as she ate and Joyce sat with the young girl on her lap. Faith was exhausted both emotionally and physically her earlier ordeals obviously taking their toll as she leaned back against her mother. She was too tired to feed herself so Joyce helped her eat, kissing her on the forehead as she chewed her eyes half closed.

Buffy watched the two of them from the other side of the table. It felt so good to have Faith home and she promised herself that she would try even harder from now on to keep the toddler away from anything that would cause her any harm.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. More to come soon. **


	29. Chapter 29

Buffy looked on as her mother tried to pry Faith's arms from her leg. Ever since Buffy had rescued Faith from the Initiative two days ago the toddler had been especially clingy never letting Joyce or Buffy out of her sight. She had also barely said two words since she had been back, switching from complete silence and the occasional yes or no answer to crying hysterically. They were worried that all the progress they had made had been shattered as Faith seemed withdrawn most of the time that was when she wasn't screaming because someone had left her alone.

"Faith sweetheart I'm not leaving you just yet I just have to finish getting ready for work," Joyce said trying to calm the now crying child.

Buffy sighed, this had been a regular occurrence over the last few days, every time Joyce had tried to leave Faith would cling on to her tightly and Buffy had been left with trying to calm the hysterical girl down. Walking over she pulled the crying toddler from the floor and into her own arms.

"No Mama," Faith cried reaching out for her mother.

"Faithy it's okay I'm here, Mom's coming back she's just getting ready," Buffy said bouncing her up and down on her hip.

"Mama," Faith whimpered as she watched Joyce go back upstairs.

"So what should we do today Faithy?" Buffy asked trying to get her sister talking and to calm her down. The toddler didn't reply and when Joyce came back down the stairs five minutes later she was still sobbing into Buffy's shoulder. When she noticed Joyce had returned she held her arms out for her mother to take her.

"Maybe I should take her in with me today," Joyce sighed taking the young girl from Buffy and rubbing her back. Faith quietened immediately after Joyce took her in her arms snuggling her head under her mother's chin.

"Will you be able to get anything done with her there?" Buffy asked.

"I'll move some things around but I think I can manage it," Joyce said smiling down at her youngest.

"I have classes today so I can go to them now but if you need me just call and I can come and get her I can make up these classes anytime," Buffy said.

"I think we'll be fine, what do you think honey do you want to come to work with me today?" Joyce asked Faith who nodded her chest still rising and falling unevenly as she tried to calm her breathing.

"Buffy can you grab some stuff for her upstairs please," Joyce asked.

Buffy returned with a small backpack filled with a few books and toys and handed Faith's stuffed cow to the toddler who took it gratefully.

"Honey we can probably pick you up on the way through this afternoon we'll come home a little earlier than usual," Joyce said as she walked towards the front door, Buffy in tow.

"Oh thanks maybe we can do something fun afterwards, hit the park or something," Buffy said smiling at Faith and dropping a kiss on her forehead, "have fun at work ladies," she said waving and smiled softly when Faith waved back over her mother's shoulder.

***********************************************************************************************

Buffy walked through the college campus enjoying the tranquillity of the breeze that blew through her hair. Life at home had been fairly stressful over the past couple of days and as much as she loved Faith and wanted to be there for her it was nice to get away from it for a bit and have some time to herself.

"Buffy," she heard from behind her and smiled when she saw Willow and Tara walking arm and arm.

"Hey guys how's it going?" she asked.

"We're good. We missed you in class the last couple of days," Willow said.

"Sorry, Faith hasn't been dealing with this thing very well she's kind of freaking and Mom had to work so I stayed with her," Buffy said.

"Well don't worry Buff I took notes for you because I would hate for you to get behind," Willow smirked winking at her friend. Academic achievement had never really been the top of Buffy's priorities.

"H-how's she coping?" Tara asked softly.

Buffy sighed running a hand through her hair, "She's freaking which is understandable, she won't let me or Mom out of her sight which is the causage for the freakouts when Mom tries to go to work. What worries me the most is that she's hardly said a word since we got her home and usually we can't shut her up."

"W-well sometimes t-that's how people react. She might s-still be in a bit of shock, g-give her time she w-will be f-fine," Tara said.

"Poor Faithy, she must have been so scared," Willow said drifting off into her own thoughts.

"You know I've been thinking about talking to Giles and asking him if there is a way to maybe smother her Slayer powers until she gets older, I can only see them causing her problems until then," Buffy said as they rounded the corner towards their room.

"Do you think that's wise I mean with you as a sister she's probably going to come into contact with demony forces sometime or another wouldn't it be better if she had some way to defend herself," Willow asked.

"Well my Mom doesn't have any and she has been fine so far. I just hate her being a target for all these demons so anything that would take the pointy arrow over her head indicating that she's a teeny tiny Slayer, so maybe not remove them but muffle them or something," Buffy said her face screwing up as she confused even herself.

"Like she would still have them but they wouldn't be showing on any radar," Willow said trying to comprehend what her friend was saying.

"Yeah something like that."

They walked into the room in which their Psychology class was held and immediately two faces were noticeably absent. Instead of Maggie Walsh standing at the front of the room there was a balding man wearing a horrible brown suit. Buffy froze when she noticed the newcomer and it took a comforting hand on her shoulder from Willow and her reassuring "We can't know for sure," in her ear to make her continue into the classroom. They took their usual seats but there was an uncomfortable feeling in the class like the rest of their classmates knew something wasn't right.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Professor Browne and I will be filling in for Professor Walsh for the rest of the semester," the balding man greeted them.

The Professor Walsh and Riley situation was not elaborated on anymore than that but it didn't sit well with Buffy. She knew there was something they weren't explaining and she needed to know one way or another what had happened to her ex. No matter what he had done to Faith she still cared about him. She didn't pay attention during the class her attention drawn rather to the TA's desk that without him in it looked ugly and bare.

"Buffy," a voice seeped through into her thoughts.

"Huh, what?" she said shaking her head as she looked over at her redheaded friend.

"Class is over," Willow said smiling at her friend. She knew that the Slayer was feeling guilty over the events of the past few days but there wasn't much they could do except be there with encouraging words.

The murmuring voices and shuffling of books indeed indicated that the class was over and Buffy stood with the rest of them shouldering her book bag and walking out after the two witches. Her phone rang and she nearly dropped all her stuff in an effort to pull it out from the depths of her bag.

"It's the gallery, Mom probably needs me to pick Faith up," Buffy said flipping the phone open.

"Hello."

"Buffy?" a voice that was not her mother's said on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Jane from the gallery, something's happened with your Mom."

"What, what happened is she okay?"

"She collapsed, but she's okay now but they took her to the hospital just in case."

"Oh my god. What about Faith where is she?"

"She's here with me but she's pretty upset. Your Mom said I should call you and you could come and get her."

"What, yeah, of course I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay thanks Buffy."

Buffy clicked the phone shut and turned to look at Willow and Tara both who knew something was wrong both from the tone of the Slayer's voice and the way her face had paled throughout the phone conversation.

"Buffy what's wrong is everything okay?" Willow asked.

"It's my Mom she collapsed at work. Jane said that she's okay that they just took her to the hospital to run some tests to make sure. But I-I have to get to the gallery and get Faith, Jane said she's pretty upset. U-um can you tell Giles that I won't be able to make patrol tonight," Buffy rushed.

"Yes of course you make sure your mother is okay," Tara said placing a comforting hand on Buffy's arm.

"Buff do you want us to come with you?" Willow asked her friend.

"No, Will it's okay, I'll be fine I just have to get Faith and then go, it'll be alright," Buffy said, "I'll uh see you guys later," the blonde Slayer smiled a quick farewell and was then running off through the hallways.

"I hope everything's a-alright," Tara said looking at where Buffy had run off.

"Yeah me too, they don't deserve for it not to be," Willow said leaning her head against Tara's shoulder as they walked off slowly in the opposite direction.

**A/N: Reviews please, not a very interesting chapter I know but I'm building up to the final chapters of the story. I'm planning a sequel though if you guys think that will be a good idea. Let me know.**


	30. Chapter 30

Moments like these Buffy was glad Sunnydale was such a small town, it never took more than ten minutes to walk across town, less if you were running and used a little Slayer speed. She reached her mother's gallery probably faster than she could have if she were in a car and rushed through the door. The gallery receptionist Jane waved at her as she entered and Buffy walked briskly over to her, eager to grab Faith and get to her mother as quick as possible.

"Buffy hi, they took her to Sunnydale General, she said she was okay but the paramedics wanted to get her checked out anyway," Jane rushed.

"Where's Faith?" Buffy asked looking around not seeing the toddler.

"She's over there where Joyce fainted, I couldn't get her to move but I've been watching her from my desk to make sure she's alright," Jane said pointing Buffy in Faith's direction.

"Thanks Jane," Buffy said gratefully.

As she walked closer she could see Faith was leaning against a wall one of her hands holding tightly to her stuffed cow the thumb of her other hand placed firmly in her mouth. Buffy knelt down in front of her and cupped Faith's face in her hand rubbing the pad of her thumb gently over the toddler's cheek.

"Hey baby," she said softly.

"B Mama falled over," Faith said her voice taking on the same soft tone.

"I know sweetheart, I bet you were really scared weren't you," Buffy said.

"She wouldn't wake up and then she did and Jane called the ambalance and she got angry at them but they took her away," Faith said, the longest sentence she had said since she had been rescued.

"You were such a brave girl Faithy. We have to go to the hospital to pick Mom up okay," Buffy said taking Faith's hand. She led her sister over to the reception desk where Jane handed her the small backpack of Faith's things and her mother's car keys. Once they got out to the car park she strapped Faith into her car seat and made sure her sister was settled before pulling out of the car park, slightly faster than her mother would approve of.

Buffy drummed her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as they got caught at a set of lights. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, Jane had assured her that her mother had insisted she felt fine probably dehydrated, but people don't just faint over nothing.

"B," Faith said from the backseat.

"Yeah Faithy?" Buffy asked looking in the rear view mirror seeing Faith looking back at her with a very serious expression on her face.

"Why did Mama fall over?" Faith asked her.

"I don't know baby, that's why they took Mom to the hospital so they could find out," Buffy said as the traffic lights changed.

"Are we taking Mama home too?" Faith questioned.

"Hopefully when she's all done they'll let her come home with us," Buffy said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Buffy shut off the engine and rushed around to Faith's side of the car. She unbuckled her sister from the car seat quickly and lifted her out and placed her on her hip.

"Let's go find our Mom huh," she said smiling at Faith.

***********************************************************************************************

It was no secret that Buffy hated hospitals, the smell and the overall bad feeling that one got when entering had always given her the wiggins. Judging from Faith's reaction as they stepped through the sliding doors and into the emergency room her sister had similar feelings about the place.

"It's okay," she whispered into Faith's ear kissing her on the top of her head as they walked over to the main sign in desk. The bored looking nurse behind the desk didn't look up as they approached and Buffy placed Faith on the desk so she could get a better look at the woman.

"Excuse me I'm looking for my mother Joyce Summers, she was bought in earlier," Buffy said.

"What for?" the nurse asked narrowing her eyes slightly when she saw Faith sitting on her desk.

"She uh, she fainted at work and the paramedics brought her in for some tests," Buffy said grabbing Faith's hand to stop the toddler from grabbing at the candy for charity that was sitting on the desk next to her.

"It says here your mother is having an MRI so you can wait here until she returns," the nurse said.

"Do you know how long that will be?" Buffy asked.

"Sorry, I don't control how fast everything runs around here," the nurse said returning to her paperwork.

Buffy glared at the woman behind the desk before picking Faith up again and walking them over to a seat farthest from the nurse behind the desk.

"When are we gonna see Mama?" Faith asked as Buffy sat down and placing Faith on her lap.

"Mama is getting some pictures taken of her head but when she gets back we will get to see her," Buffy said squeezing her arms tighter around her sister. The two sat in silence for awhile watching the coming and goings of the emergency room. Buffy was beginning to worry, she wasn't sure why this was taking so long and no one was coming over to tell her anything.

"B my tummy is all rumbly," Faith said trying to turn in Buffy's lap so she could look her in the eyes.

"Well we can't have that can we," Buffy said tickling Faith's stomach, "come on we'll see if there's somewhere we can get something to eat," she said placing Faith on the floor and taking her hand.

***********************************************************************************************

Faith was munching happily on an egg sandwich when they returned to the emergency room waiting area. Buffy sat herself back down in the same chair they had been in before and Faith after finishing her sandwich climbed back onto her sister's lap.

"Is that better baby?" Buffy asked rubbing Faith's stomach.

"Uh huh, now my tummy isn't making angry noises at me," Faith said. The toddler had been considerably chattier than she had been over the past couple of days and Buffy was not going to question her on it. Buffy smiled at her as she stroked some hair away from Faith's face. The toddler was sitting facing her now so she couldn't see when Joyce was wheeled in to the waiting room by an intern.

"Mom," Buffy said standing abruptly nearly forgetting Faith was in her lap. She caught the toddler before she hit the floor and was rewarded with a rather dirty look from her sister.

"There's my girls," Joyce said smiling when she saw them racing over to her.

"Mama," Faith said leaning forward so Joyce could take her from Buffy. Joyce pulled the toddler onto her lap giving her a kiss and hugging her to her tightly.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I gave you such a scare," Joyce said.

"I was a brave girl wasn't I B," Faith said looking up at her sister.

"You were a very brave girl," Buffy said smiling at her, "are you alright?" she asked her mother.

"I'm fine, the doctor said it was from stress and that I need to take some time to relax," Joyce said. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the words had left her mother's mouth. She had been preparing herself for the worst and this felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Well sounds like someone is in for a few weeks of pampering, don't you worry me and Faith are going to take great care of you," Buffy said smiling, expecting some agreement from Faith. The toddler on the other hand was staring intently at the intern in charge of her mother's wheelchair.

"Hey Mister what does your necklace do?" the toddler asked pointing to his stethoscope.

Buffy snorted and the intern looked mildly amused as he explained to Faith. Buffy knelt down next to her mother.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked Joyce softly.

"I'm fine I promise, I'm sorry I scared you," Joyce said tucking some hair behind Buffy's ear.

"Okay well Faith we should get Mom home and start the pampering," Buffy said taking over from the intern in pushing the wheelchair.

"What's pampering?" Faith asked.

"It means I get to sit with my feet up while you girls fetch my anything my heart desires," Joyce said tweaking Faith's nose. Buffy tuned out a little as they walked into the parking lot. The sound of Faith's laughter made her smile as she watched her mother tickle the toddler's stomach. Even after all she had been through lately the toddler looked so happy and carefree something the teenaged Faith had never managed to accomplish. She couldn't help but think that maybe everything was going to turn out alright.

**A/N: There you have it the final chapter. Sequel to come.**


End file.
